Jugend
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: La adolescencia es una etapa de cambios, una etapa de transición llena de altos y bajos donde nos definimos como los adultos que seremos, llena de recuerdos imborrables y sensaciones nuevas. ::No Honey::
1. Nada pasa por que si

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Lo que en un principio iba a ser un one-shot termino siendo el prologo de una nueva historia, desde ya aclarare que los capítulos tal vez no esten muy conectados entre si y que habra Yaoi, Lime y de todo un poco, parejas muy raras y mas, espero se animen a participar y les guste el prologo, y si Attakai lee esto, no me mates, no pude simplemente dejarlo en un One-shot.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Welcome to my life"_ Simple plan

 **Advertencia -** Shonen ai

 **Agradecimientos -** Gracias a Bako Chibi-Nya por dejarme utilizar al Tsundere de Attakai

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, así como Attakai, solo me pertenece Masaki, Nissa y Soren.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Prologo -Nada pasa porque si**_

El primer día de clases resulto mucho mejor de lo que Masaki se imaginó, todo lo contrario para su hermana menor que término el día con un ataque de ansiedad, ahora ambos caminaban de regreso a su casa

-Nissa vamos por un helado- la muchacha de ojos ámbar lo miro con odio, acomodo su bolso golpeando "accidentalmente" a su hermano

-No quiero- Masaki la miro sin borrar su sonrisa –Estoy muy cansada- el mayor de ambos acaricio el cabello de su pequeña hermanita antes de besarle la frente

-Bien, te veré en casa- la chica asintió y continuo su camino viendo como Masaki se alejaba hacia la heladería, solo entonces se permitió una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, su hermano era único.

-¡Hello my friend!- fue el saludo del peli-negro al chico que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas

-Hola- saludo animado el ex alíen, Masaki sonrió acercándose hasta el -¿Y Nissa?- pregunto Ryuuji, Masaki dejo su bolso en una silla antes de contestar

-No se sentía bien y se fue a casa- su imborrable sonrisa se desvaneció un momento al ver a cierto chico rubio, inflo sus mejillas de forma infantil y fue a pedir un helado de chocolate y menta con mucho caramelo, cuando tuvo el helado en sus manos sintió como su boca se hacía agua –Bendito seas caramelo- murmuro sin apartar su vista del dulce, se santo frente a Midorikawa que iba por su segundo helado, los ojos del de moña se desviaban contantemente hacía el rubio detrás de ambos –Deja de ser tan obvio- al escuchar eso las mejillas del oji-negro enrojecieron notablemente –Sabes que el hijo perdido de Vegeta tiene novio- la mirada inusualmente seria de Masaki lo hizo suspirar derrotado

-Lo se- fue su respuesta, luego de eso ambos chicos se dedicaron a hablar de todo y nada, cuando se dieron cuenta la noche estaba casi encima de ellos, ambos amigos se despidieron y siguieron sus rumbos a sus respectivos hogares.

A pocas calles de su casa Masaki se encontró con una cajita en la cual dos pequeños gatitos lloraban, sus instintos de hermano mayor hicieron que inevitablemente se llevara a ambos gatitos envueltos en su sudadera anaranjada, tan concentrado iba en ambos mininos que no noto al joven peli-negro que se acercaba en su dirección leyendo un libro, el choque entre ambos fue inminente haciendo que el libro de uno cayera al suelo y que los pequeños animalitos cayeran envueltos en la sudadera sin poder salir

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó de forma apresurada Masaki gateando hasta ambos bebes felinos, los tomo con cuidado –Lo siento- susurro una vez más a los gatitos

-Maldición- musito molesto el otro chico mientras recogía su libro –Fíjate por donde vas- Masaki levanto el rostro encontrándose con un par de profundos ojos negros, se quedó embobado mirando los rasgos de aquel blanquecino rostro

-Ah, l-lo siento- musito apenado, se levantó e hizo una reverencia, el chico frente a él con el ceño fruncido noto las dos pequeñas bolas de pelo que el muchacho llevaba

-¿Son tuyos?- pregunto con inusual interés, Masaki ladeo el rostro sin entender, parpadeo un par de veces cuando el de lentes apunto a los mininos

-No, los encontré una calle atrás- el oji-ámbar sonrió enormemente -¿Quieres uno?- un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos

-No tengo tiempo para mascotas- fue la contestación del chico, Masaki inflo las mejillas pero volvió a sonreír

-Ya que, por cierto me llamo Masaki- dijo extendiendo su mano, el más bajo miro su mano y luego siguió su camino -¡Hey, no vale!- se quejó de forma infantil, el otro chico lo miro de reojo

-Attakai- dicho esto volvió su vista a su lectura y se alejó del chico, Masaki se quedó allí procesando todo

-Lindo nombre- un brillo inusual se posó en su mirada –Nos volveremos a ver… Attakai- sin más continúo hasta llegar a su casa donde su adorada hermanita lo esperaba enfadada por llegar tan tarde, claro que su enojo se disipo de inmediato cuando vio a los dos pequeños mininos a los cuales llamaron Moka y Mermelada por sus colores.

-Masaki- el muchacho volteo viendo a Nissa en la puerta de su cuarto con un rubor en las mejillas y su conejo de peluche -¿Puedo dormir aquí?- el chico sonrió y asintió enérgicamente, pronto ambos hermanos se encontraban uno junto al otro durmiendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya estoy en casa- anuncio Attakai cerrando la puerta tras de sí, desde la sala Goenji apareció con un tenedor en la mano

-Llegas tarde- el peli-negro bufo quitándose la chaqueta, se sentó en el sofá donde anteriormente Shuuya se encontraba viendo una película

-Me entretuve en la librería- con esa respuesta quito sus anteojos y cerró los ojos un momento, no debía forzar tanto su vista pensó.

-Entonces ¿supongo que no cenaste?- el peli-negro asintió, Shuuya fue a la cocina y volvió minutos más tarde con un plato de pasta

-Gracias- murmuro, se levantó con el plato en la mano y se fue a su cuarto, los ojos negros de Goenji se quedaron fijos en él, su celular sonó haciéndolo apartar su mirada del lugar por el cual había desaparecido su amigo

-¿Kaze? ¿Cómo estás?- así desvió toda su atención a su novio el cual no veía hace un tiempo.

-Puto día- susurro Attakai tirándose sobre su cama, el plato estaba a medio comer y sus anteojos a un lado, miro fugazmente el libro que antes leía y recordó el pequeño incidente con ese chico, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando recordó su infantil actitud, sus parpados comenzaron a pesar y pronto se vio sumergido en un profundo sueño.

El reloj despertador fue brutalmente asesinado por su dueño cuando este lo lanzo contra una de las paredes haciendo que las piezas quedaran esparcidas por el suelo, sus orbes negros se entrecerraron debido a la repentina luz sobre ellos, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas

-No quiero ir a clases- murmuro ocultando su rostro en la almohada, su cabello se encontraba desordenado y llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, soltó un profundo suspiro para luego levantarse, con rapidez se metió a la ducha antes de que Goenji lo hiciera, la vanidad no era exclusiva de las mujeres pensó al recordar cuanto demoraba su compañero en arreglarse, salió después de darse un baño encontrándose con Goenji

-Tramposo- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, Attakai sonrió con superioridad

-Solo me levante antes- se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse su uniforme, el día anterior no había asistido a clases por simple pereza, pero no podía seguir así todo el año y lo sabía, se vistió con lentitud.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Arriba Nissa, ya es de día!- exclamo el muchacho ya vestido mientras quitaba las sabanas que cubrían a su hermana, Nissa se removió inquieta buscando calor -¡El desayuno está listo! No me obligues a comérmelo- finalmente la de cabello largo abrió sus ojos, se sentó estirando su cuerpo y miro a su hermano

-Ya voy- dicho esto le lanzo la almohada en la cara, Masaki sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Tras haber desayunado se despidieron de su primo y salieron hacia Raimon, durante el trayecto Masaki hablaba sobre lo lindos que se veían los gatitos durmiendo y otras tantas cosas, Nissa se extrañó cuando dejo de escuchar a su hermano así que volteo para ver que ocurría, Masaki tenía sus orbes fijos en cierto chico peli-negro que caminaba junto a Goenji

-¿Hermano?- la de moña movió suavemente a Masaki intentando traerlo de vuelta a la realidad -¡Masaki!- le grito haciendo que el chico reaccionara y que la mirada de los dos chicos de más adelante se posara en ellos, Attakai alcanzo a reconocer al chico del día anterior y una chica que no conocía

-Lo siento me distraje- respondió apenado rascando su nuca, Nissa frunció el ceño y se aferró al brazo del mayor

-Te creeré esta vez- ambos siguieron su camino y cuando pasaron por el lado de ambos Masaki le dedico una sonrisa al de anteojos.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Shuuya al ver el gesto del desconocido chico, Attakai soltó un bufido

-Chocamos ayer por la tarde- tras eso ambos continuaron charlando de otras cosas.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal y Attakai resulto estar en la misma clase que el chico de ojos ámbar y peinado extraño que resultó ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza o al menos eso pensó Attakai por su actitud tan alegre.

Paso una semana en la que él y Masaki se encontraron constantemente en su camino usual pues resulto que ambos vivían más cerca de lo que pensaban, gracias a eso Atakkai se enteró que tenía una hermana que cuidaba con su vida y vivían con su primo mayor que era profesor

-¡Attakai!- el mencionado suspiro con cansancio antes de voltear, Masaki iba en su dirección corriendo, solo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto hastiado, le molestaba que ese chico no lo dejara en paz

-Nada- y ahí estaba otra vez su tonta sonrisa que le ponía de mal humor

-¿Y Nissa?- pregunto por curiosidad pues al parecer Masaki casi nunca se apartaba de ella

-Amaneció con algo de fiebre, Soren la cuida- supuso que Soren era su primo así que no dijo nada más, el camino fue por demás silencioso, algo extraño viniendo de Masaki.

Ya en clases el profesor de Historia les dio un trabajo para la próxima clase ya que la mayoría no lo había terminado en la hora, Masaki iba de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo frente al peli-negro de cienes rapadas

-¡Attakai ayúdame!- el chico en cuestión lo miro unos segundos

-No- respondió cortante, Masaki hizo un puchero infantil y le puso ojitos de cachorro –Bien, bien- acomodo sus anteojos –Después de clases en la biblioteca- dicho aquello se levantó en busca de su no tan buen amigo Goenji quien últimamente no dejaba de molestarlo con ese niño.

Tras el pequeño dialogo entre ambos Masaki se dirigió al baño, al entrar se encontró con una escena de lo más peculiar, Kidou a quien el tanto respetaba se encontraba acorralando a, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿ese era Fubuki Shirou? Se movió un poco para comprobar que efectivamente era Shirou

-Yuuto, nos pueden ver- musito un sonrojado Fubuki, un suave gemido escapo de sus labios cuando la inquieta mano del pardo se adentró bajo su camisa

-Tranquilo- dijo en respuesta para luego besar los labios del platinado y empujarlo a uno de los cubículos, Masaki no dijo nada, solo retrocedió lentamente y huyo del lugar con el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza.

Finalmente las clases llegaron a su fin y con ello Masaki prácticamente se teletransportó hasta el puesto de Attakai, este solo lo miro hastiado –Vamos- dijo, Masaki con una sonrisa lo siguió. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el de ojos ámbar terminara y Attakai aprovecho el tiempo en que el chico no lo molestaba para leer

-¡Termine!- levanto los brazos en señal de victoria ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del más bajo, hurgo en sus bolsillos sacando algunos caramelos -¿Quieres uno?- Attakai negó -¿Vamos por un helado?- volvió a negar -¿Un postre?- una vez más negó -¿Chocolate?

-No quiero nada que provenga de ti- dijo finalmente, el otro ladeo su rostro

-¿Por qué?- Attakai lo miro como si fuera un tonto

-Porque no me agradas- Masaki sonrió como si lo que acababa de decir no doliera

-¿Y porque no te agrado?- quiso saber, el oji-negro cerro los ojos intentando calmar su enojo

-Por tu estúpida actitud- el chico se quedó en silencio un momento, su usual sonrisa había desaparecido

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- interrogo con el simple hecho de saber porque su actitud le molestaba tanto

-Tienes 16 años, deberías actuar un poco más maduro- dijo –Además eres tan malditamente insistente- su ceño se frunció, un nuevo silencio se formó entre ambos

-¿Y eso es tan malo?- sus ambarinos ojos parecían a punto de llorar

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!- Attakai estaba molesto y Masaki seguía insistiendo con sus preguntas

-¡¿Qué es lo que debo entender?!- pregunto exasperado sorprendiendo a Attakai

-¡Que eres un inútil! ¡Siempre con tu tonta sonrisa!- finalmente el oji-negro estallo -¡Intentas arreglar todo con tus estúpidos dulces! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que eso no ayuda! ¡Eres un inútil Masaki, un completo inútil y nada cambiara eso, por eso nunca llegaras a agradarme!- su respiración estaba agitada y no lo miraba.

-No tienes que ser tan cruel- Attakai volteo encontrándose con los llorosos ojos de Masaki, una fuerte opresión se instaló en su pecho, no se suponía que debía importarle como se sintiera el chico

-Maldición- musito en voz baja, soltó un suspiro cansado antes de sentarse junto a él –Lo siento, a veces no controlo lo que digo- las lágrimas se deslizaron inevitablemente por sus mejillas

-Supongo que tienes razón después de todo, solo soy un inútil- nunca imagino ver a ese alegre chico en un estado así, se mordió el labio pensando en una manera de hacer sentir mejor al otro

-Oye…yo- Masaki le dedico una triste sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se encogiera

-Tal parece que intentar no es suficiente- Attakai quito sus anteojos dejándolos sobre la mesa

-Ya basta- su ceño estaba fruncido cosa que a Masaki se le hizo adorable –No debí decirte todo eso, no eres un inútil, solo…- su voz se apagó mientras un ligero rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas, no acostumbraba comportarse así –…es solo que a veces eres demasiado infantil y… eso es molesto- un suspiro escapo de sus labios –Pero eres un chico increíble- concluyo.

Aun con sus ojos llorosos Masaki se inclinó buscando la calidez del otro chico, Attakai en respuesta se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Gracias- susurro el oji-ámbar frotando su rostro contra su cuello, un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió, busco los ojos de Masaki que brillaban por las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas, su respiración se agito cuando la tibia mano del más alto se posó sobre su mejilla y sus ojos se entrecerraron por mero instinto al sentir sus labios tan cerca del otro, no fue consciente de cuando ocurrió o quien lo había iniciado pero ambos se encontraban besándose, un beso inocente y por demás corto, en cuanto se separaron Masaki se alejó con un rubor cubriendo su rostro –Lo siento- susurro sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios

-N-no te preocupes- dijo en respuesta, aparto la mirada del chico e intento calmar su corazón que había comenzado a latir con demasiada fuerza –Y-ya me tengo que ir- se levantó dispuesto a irse pero la mano de Masaki lo detuvo, volteo encontrándose con aquella brillante sonrisa y sus ojos ambarinos, se levantó y lo jalo contra si para robar un nuevo beso a Attakai que en un principio se negó, tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y profundizo el beso sintiendo el ligero sabor a caramelo de los labios de Masaki, se separaron tras agotar todo el aire en sus pulmones y la sonrisa del chico parecía más amplia y alegre que nunca

-Nos vemos- el primero en irse fue Masaki dejando a Attakai agitado y confundido con sus propias acciones, negó efusivamente antes de colocar sus anteojos que había quitado anteriormente

-Mierda- murmuro, tomo su bolso y su libro y se fue enfadado al departamento que compartía con Shuuya, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en ese alegre chico, negó nuevamente intentando sacar de su mente la imagen del rostro sonrojado y sonriente de Masaki

Masaki por su parte iba con una alegre sonrisa, ya no había rastro alguno de lágrimas y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, abrió con suavidad la puerta de su casa encontrándose con Nissa aun en pijama –Bienvenido a casa- Masaki la abrazo con fuerza levantándola del suelo –Al parecer algo bueno ocurrió- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el mayor asintió efusivamente para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, al hacerlo se dejó caer sobre su cama completamente feliz, algo bueno había sacado de la ausencia de su hermana.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿se animan?

Se que hay Yaoi y todo eso, pero créanme formare mucho lió, Taste the Flesh me inspiro, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que espero se animen, si es así aquí les dejo la ficha

Ficha.-

Nombre:

Edad: (15 a 17)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Gustos y disgustos:

Historia: (breve)

Pareja: (Elijan al que quieran que con todos haré desmadre)

Extra:

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	2. Solo un día de escuela

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Se supone que esto iba a subirlo ayer pero mi pc esta fallando y me quede sin internet *llanto interno* pero aquí esta, no aparecen todos los oc y tampoco aparecerán todos en todos los capítulos, no tengo mucho que decir porque me olvide lo que iba a poner aquí

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Don't mess with me"_ Temposhark

 **Advertencias -** Yaoi. Malas palabras.

 **Agradecimientos -** A cada una de las autoras/lectoras que enviaron sus oc

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los oc que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenece Masaki y Nissa

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo I - Solo un día de escuela**_

Había que decir que Attakai nunca fue un chico de actitud fácil, tampoco es que le importara mucho agradar a gente que no le interesaba, este era uno de esos momentos en los que su peor lado salía a vista de todos, su oscura mirada intentaba por todos los medios acabar con a su parecer estúpida sonrisa que el chico nuevo tenía plasmada en sus labios, no lograba entender qué demonios le veían, no tenía nada particular

-¿Qué piensas?- el chico volteo para encontrarse con la singular mirada escarlata de su gran amiga Yugata

-Al nuevo- respondió con el ceño fruncido, Yugata ladeo con suavidad su rostro dejando que su negro cabello en capas se moviera con ella

-Creo que es guapo- Ante esa respuesta Attakai chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos

-No es la gran cosa- añadió luego el de anteojos, Yugata se atrevió a sonreír levemente mientras desordenaba el cabello del más bajo que aparto la mano de la chica molesto

-Amargado- murmuro la fémina – ¿Hey ese no es tu amigo?- Attakai dirigió la vista una vez más hacía el chico nuevo y vio como Masaki lo saludaba enérgicamente

-No es mi amigo- con esto dicho emprendió marcha hacía algún otro lado, Yugata observo al atractivo oji-azul de pies a cabeza quien volteo al sentirse observado haciendo chocar sus miradas, la peli-negra le dedico una sonrisa ladina antes de girar e ir tras su amigo

-¡Hey Masaki!- el mencionado volteo encontrándose con la siempre intensa mirada marrón de su amigo

-¡Takeru!- Saludo alegremente, Akeru o Takeru como lo conocía todo el mundo era uno de los tantos amigos que Masaki tenía, de cabellos azabaches y desordenados era bastante atractivo para cualquier chica y porque no también para algunos chicos

-Tu eres Yokaze ¿no?- el muchacho de cabellos azul oscuro asintió sonriendo con suavidad haciendo aún más visibles sus hoyuelos –No nos pudimos presentar antes, me llamo Akeru Purotekuta, Hogosha, pero puedes llamarme Takeru- se presentó sonriéndole, Masaki aburrido de estar más de dos minutos sin moverse desapareció dejando a ambos chicos solos

-El gusto es mío, Takeru- Yokaze volteo al escuchar algunos gritos femeninos haciendo que su azul cabello el cual casi alcanzaba la mitad de su cuello se agitara suavemente, del baño de chicas salía Masaki con una sonrisa tonta y la mejilla izquierda roja

-¿Qué hacías en el baño de chicas?- pregunto extrañado Yokaze, Masaki sonrió sobando su mejilla

-Estaba aburrido- Takeru rio ante tal respuesta y Yokaze simplemente lo miro con extrañeza, ese si era un chico raro, Masaki metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera anaranjada y comenzó a andar –Si quieres Takeru y yo podemos mostrarte la escuela- el peli-azul lo pensó unos segundos

-Está bien- Takeru le hizo un gesto para que comenzara a caminar mientras él iba unos pasos más atrás observando a ambos jóvenes -¿Se conocen hace mucho?- decidió preguntar Yokaze, Masaki se ganó junto a él y le sonrió

-Hace un par de años de hecho- respondió sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, Takeru mas atrás iba más atento a su PSP que de la conversación alrededor –Nos conocimos fuera de un cine- la atención del peli-negro fue atraída por Attakai que se encontraba junto a la ventana charlando con Yugata, su sonrisa se ensancho y un ligero tono rosa adorno sus mejillas llamando la atención de Yokaze

-No pierdas tú tiempo hermano- Masaki volteo encontrándose con la siempre indiferente mirada de su adorada hermanita

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad

-No le agradas al enano- respondió por ella Takeru, paso su mano sobre los hombros de la peli-negra haciendo que Masaki frunciera el ceño, Nissa le dio un codazo en el estómago con un rubor en sus mejillas más este no se apartó –No te desharás de mi tan fácil-

-Aléjate de mi hermanita- el ceño fruncido de Masaki le hizo saber que debía obedecer, se alejó y esta vez paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Yokaze

-¿Seguimos?- Yokaze asintió con suavidad y ambos continuaron su recorrido dejando a los hermanos Nakamura solos

-Me voy, Shizuka me está esperando- dicho esto se alejó de su hermano, Masaki volteo encontrando esta vez a Attakai solo, sin dudarlo se acercó con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Hello!- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho de ojos negros cuando escucho esa voz, volteo mirándolo mal

-¿Qué quieres?- Masaki le sonrió haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, odiaba esa estúpida sonrisa

-Charlar contigo- un suspiro cansado abandono los labios del muchacho, nunca se rendía al parecer

-¿De qué?- el peli-negro más alto se acercó disimuladamente

-De lo que quieras- Attakai rodo los ojos, sin duda sería un receso largo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nissa iba bajando las escaleras cuando se topó con un par de preciosos ojos verdes, en ese instante quedo atrapada por aquellos orbes, tanto así que no se fijó que aun habían escalones y tropezó, cerró los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llego pues el dueño de aquellos orbes la sostenía por la cintura, las mejillas de Nissa eran perfectamente compatibles con el cabello rojo de aquel su misterioso salvador

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto soltándola con suavidad, la peli-negra asintió efusivamente antes de salir de allí tropezando y con el rostro enrojecido, una vez se alejó el chico de nombre Hiroto sonrió –Linda- susurro para sí mismo

-¡Hiroto!- el chico volteo al oír la ya conocida voz de Midorikawa quien se había lanzado a su cuello –Quiero helado- Hiroto soltó un suspiro antes de zafarse del agarre del chico y arrastrarlo consigo

-Vamos por el- por el camino Midorikawa se detuvo al ver a la bien dotada Yugata

-Espera un momento- el peli-rojo lo miro alzando una de sus perfectas cejas, Ryuuji se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa que resultaba extrañamente atractiva –Hola- Yugata lo observo con desdén y aburrimiento para luego desviar sus orbes a su celular donde aparentemente jugaba, el peli-verde iba a hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió

-Ahórrate las molestias heladito, no saldré contigo- dicho esto se alejó dejando al chico con el ceño fruncido, Hiroto se acercó a él riendo

-Te batearon- Ryuuji le golpeo el hombro molesto yéndose -¡Hey, ¿y tú helado?!- el peli-verde le enseño el dedo medio

-A la mierda- espeto desapareciendo del campo visual de Hiroto, el chico continúo su camino aun divertido por la escena anterior.

Yugata por su parte se dirigió a la azotea para poder estar sola un rato, al llegar se encontró con los hermanos Jinkai aparentemente hablando sobre una broma, la peli-negra sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ellos

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto con disimulada curiosidad, la chica de nombre Yukiko de hermosa cabellera blanca azulada la cual llevaba atada en una trenza a la altura de la nuca volteo con los ojos entrecerrados dudando un momento

-Planeamos una broma- respondió Riukai sonriendo, Yugata los observo a ambos aun algo sorprendida por la similitud de ambos jóvenes, Yukiko enredo uno de los cortos mechones de la capa superior de su cabello sin apartar sus ojos de la joven oji-escarlata

-¿Los ayudo?- una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Yugata cuando ambos hermano asintieron, el resto del receso se les fue charlando sobre sus planes

-Ya me voy- anuncio Yugata levantándose –Los veo luego- les hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció de la vista de los hermanos, Yukiko se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano y sonrió

-Es linda ¿no crees?- Riukai se sonrojo con suavidad ante esa pregunta haciendo reír a la más baja –no me molestaría que fuera parte de la familia- el rostro del de ojos amatistas se tornó rojo mientras la risa de su hermanita iba en aumento

-No me molestes- espeto fingiendo molestia, solo consiguió que esta siguiera riendo, empujo con suavidad a Yukiko y se puso de pie –Vamos a clases- ella se levantó sacudiendo su uniforme y tomando el brazo de su querido hermano

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nagumo siempre fue considerado un dolor de cabezas por todos incluido su gran amigo/enemigo Suzuno Fuusuke, eso no quería decir claro que no tuviera momentos de calma, justamente como el de ese instante, sus manos se encontraban enredadas en el sedoso cabello de Suzuno y sus ojos observaban con extraña fascinación sus rasgos, el de cabellos albos por su parte se encontraba recostado sobre el regazo de Nagumo con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque le gustaba que Haruya estuviese tranquilo eran momentos de real aburrición, una risa sin sentido por parte del oji-ámbar lo hizo pegar un salto debido a la sorpresa

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto mirándolo desde abajo, Haruya aun riendo negó

-No lo sé- ante su respuesta Fuusuke bufo mas pronto comenzó a reír el también sin encontrar alguna razón, cubrió su boca en un intento por acallar su risa sin sentido consiguiendo que el otro chico se burlara

-Idiota- musito apenas, Fuusuke le golpeo el hombro sin fuerza y siguió retorciéndose mientras reía

-¿Qué demonios hacen?- ambos chicos levantaron la mirada encontrándose con la seria de Osamu, se quedaron en silencio un momento para luego volver a reír, Osamu suspiro con cansancio y se alejó de ambos sabiendo que no tenía sentido hablarles cuando se encontraban en ese estado, hizo un gesto cuando un conocido aroma llego a su nariz, volteo encontrándose a un enfadado Midorikawa fumando – ¿Enserio?- el peli-verde lo miro mal antes de darle una calada al peculiar cigarrillo, hacía un tiempo que no veía a Ryuuji fumando -¿Mal día?-

-Horrible- respondió expulsando el blanco humo, formando una pequeña nubecilla alrededor de su rostro

-¿De casualidad sabes que les ocurrió a Burn y Gazell?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad, Midorikawa se encogió de hombros

-Creo que los llamaron otra vez a dirección- fue su simple respuesta, Osamu entorno los ojos, vaya cosa, ya iban tres veces en lo que iba de semana que los llamaban a dirección

-¿Sabes por qué?- una risa desdeñosa abandono los labios del oji-negro

-¿Es necesario preguntar?- claro que no, pensó de inmediato –Esta vez los descubrieron en uno de los baños…- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro -…teniendo relaciones- apenas termino de decir esto soltó una carcajada, el de cabello oscuro solo sonrió ladino antes de acercarse demasiado

-Eso te divierte por lo que veo- sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, Osamu le arrebato con suavidad el cigarrillo de la mano y le dio una calada antes de devolvérselo, Ryuuji sonrió y sus ojos parecieron extrañamente calmados, se acercó rozando sus labios con los de Saginuma y este sonrió –No es buen momento- respondió a su silenciosa petición soltando el humo hacía un lado

-¿Y cuándo lo es?- la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando sus labios se unieron en un demandante beso, los fuertes brazos del oscuro chico rodearon el cuerpo más pequeño de Ryuuji mientras las manos de este recorrían su espalda, se separó con rapidez relamiendo sus labios

-Pronto- con esa respuesta se alejó dejando a un agitado peli-verde que sonrió, apago lo que restaba de su cigarrillo y se alejó en busca de alguna entretención

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Si quieres puedo seguir mostrándote la escuela más tarde- Yokaze lo miro terminando de arreglar su cabello mientras Akeru sonreía abrochando su camisa

-Claro- una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en sus labios, sus miradas chocaron intercambiando una mirada complice, el peli-negro se acercó y dejo un beso en el cuello del oji-azul, un suspiro abandono sus labios, Akeru se alejó y le dedico una última sonrisa antes de marcharse

-Nos vemos en la biblioteca después de clases- Yokaze asintió y pasó su mano por su cabello desordenando ligeramente los tres mechones que cubrían su frente, soltó un último suspiro antes de seguir por otro pasillo en busca de su salón.

Takeru llego al pasillo de su salón y se encontró con un animado Masaki, demasiado animado -¿Algo bueno?- pregunto, el oji-ámbar le rodeo los hombros antes de responder

-Eso debería preguntar yo- el de orbes marrones lo miro extrañado

-¿A qué te refieres?- Una risilla abandono los labios del chico de la sien rapada

-A la marca en tu cuello- un tono rosa adorno las mejillas ligeramente morenas del chico –por tu reacción creo que no la habías notado- Takeru bufo acomodando mejor el cuello de su camisa con intención de ocultarla, Masaki se puso frente a él y comenzó a arreglarlo, su mirada se vio atrapada momentáneamente por la negra de Attakai que iba entrando al salón, se mordió el labio en un acto instintivo haciendo que el de anteojos desviara la mirada ruborizado

-¡Hey te hablo!- Masaki volvió a la realidad y soltó el cuello de la blanca camisa de su amigo

-¿Qué pasa?- el mayor de ambos rio haciéndolo inflar las mejillas -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Pues, se nota a leguas que quien sea que estabas mirando te trae loco y~- dijo alargando la última letra –Tienes roto el labio- los ojos ámbar se mostraron ligeramente sorprendidos antes de que una brillante sonrisa se posara en sus labios

-Lo sé- fue todo lo que dijo, dio media vuelta metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos caminando a su salón, Takeru sonrió y se fue al suyo, hasta ahora había sido un día muy interesante.

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿que tal?

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Les gusto el primer capitulo? a mi si, me costo un poco sacar algunas partes, en especial la escena donde Burn y Gazell ríen como idiotas, lo que estaba fumando Ryuuji no era tabaco, tal vez la actitud de Midorikawa no es como a la que están acostumbradas pero siempre que escribo sobre el me sale así, no se pero me gusta ponerlo con esa actitud malota. ¿Les gusto la escenita ligeramente yaoistica de Takeru y Yokaze? ¿Recuerdan que dije que haría desmadre? pues desde el próximo capitulo comienza jeje.

Haré una pequeña aclaración ya que me llego un reclamo de señor "yo soy perfecto" alias Attakai, la historia en si girara en torno a Attakai y Masaki, no digo que los demás serán dejados de lado pero ellos dos tendrán mas protagonismo, se supone que esto lo tenia que aclarar en el prologo u.u

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Editado 05/07/2015 6:52 pm**


	3. Es solo la adolescencia

**Notas del autor -** Privet! que tal gente del mundo mundial?! capitulo nuevo ¡yay! es un poco corto pero no vi la necesidad de alargarlo mas, como notaran no aparecen todos lo oc y solo diré, no me presionen, que si no esto no funciona, es un capitulo un poco "emotivo" y eso es todo por ahora

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Flag"_ Ruko Yokune (de Ruko por que le pone emoción)

 **Advertencias -** Yaoi. Lime.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los oc que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki y Soren.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II - Es solo la adolescencia**_

Un suspiro cansado abandono los labios de Masaki antes de abrir la puerta principal de su casa, al entrar se encontró con su adorada hermanita viendo un documental, le dedico una de sus usuales sonrisas antes entrar a la cocina

-¿Qué ves?- pregunto desde la cocina

-No sé- respondió sin apartar la vista del televisor, en la cocina Masaki se sirvió un poco de jugo borrando su sonrisa, se quedó de pie en la cocina mirando a la nada para luego soltar un potente grito, Nissa desvió la mirada un momento antes de volverla al documental, estaba acostumbrada a los actos sin sentido del mayor, con un vaso de jugo el chico se dirigió a su cuarto sonriendo, Nissa siempre se preguntó cómo era que mantenía esa sonrisa todo el tiempo, nunca tuvo una respuesta por parte de Masaki pero si de Soren

" _-Es su forma de defenderse del mundo-"_ recordó que había dicho, con ojos tristes se quedó viendo por donde había partido su hermano.

Nada más entrar a su cuarto lanzo su bolso sobre la cama, dejo el vaso a medias sobre el escritorio y busco entre sus cosas un cuaderno pequeño de tapa negra, lo abrió buscando una página en blanco y comenzó a escribir con furia, letras grandes y desordenadas, palabras que nunca diría en voz alta, insultos que solo quedarían plasmados en aquel papel, lanzo el pequeño objeto contra una pared y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos respirando de forma irregular, se mantuvo así durante varios minutos hasta que se sintió un poco más calmado, se puso de pie y comenzó a deshacerse del uniforme, busco una musculosa negra y un short naranja y se los puso, tomo el vaso de cristal vaciando su contenido y bajo

-Voy a salir- Nissa lo miro notando algo extraño en su hermano, cuando salió de la cocina vio que no sonreía

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto, Masaki le sonrió desordenando su cabello

-A correr- respondió, ambos hermanos se miraron por un tiempo indefinido –Tratare de llegar temprano- dijo a modo de despedida, una vez el chico salió Nissa se permitió suspirar preocupada, ese "tratare" le dio un mal presentimiento, se levantó sin molestarse en apagar la televisión y fue al cuarto de su hermano, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el pequeño cuaderno en el suelo, lo recogió y sin leerlo lo guardo en un cajón, con calma ordeno el uniforme del chico y la sudadera naranja que siempre llevaba, al terminar se sentó en el borde de la cama pensando en que tan mal podría haber estado su día para retomar los viejos hábitos.

Se encontraba casi llegando al parque cuando se encontró con Yugata y Attakai, soltó un suspiro cansado antes de continuar y decidir ignorar a ambos

-Mira, ¿ese no es el chico de la escuela?- Attakai volteo viendo al muchacho de ojos ámbar que vivía a calles de él, se extrañó al ver su gesto serio y hasta cierto punto triste

-Sí, es el- fue su simple respuesta, volvió su vista hasta la chica y continuo – ¿Que paso luego?- Yugata lo miro un momento

-Oh, pues luego se fue enfadado y no lo volví a ver- una suave risa abandono los labios de la muchacha -¿y qué hay de ti?-

-¿Qué hay de qué?- la chica alzo una ceja y Attakai la imito

-hablo del chico ese con el que estabas en el receso- el peli-negro bufó antes de contestar

-Nada, solo hablamos- un silencio algo tenso se formó entre ambos adolescentes –no entiendo porque no me deja en paz de una vez- Yugata lo observo con malicia

-¿De verdad no lo has notado?- Attakai negó –está loco por ti- un suave rubor se posó en las pálidas mejillas del chico

-Claro que no- negando lo obvio se levantó -¿me acompañas?- la chica asintió y se puso de pie, por el camino siguió molestando a su amigo ganándose ceños fruncidos y varios sonrojos, al llegar a la librería se encontraron con una chica de la escuela, Shizuka los miro a ambos con sus azules orbes y les sonrió, ninguno de los dos les devolvió la sonrisa y entraron, la chica de coletas castañas y mal hechas entro seguido de ellos buscando de inmediato en uno de los estantes, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus labios cuando dio con él, fue a pagar y se encontró con el mismo chico mal humorado de la entrada

-¿Lees?- Pregunto Attakai sin mirarla, Shizuka frunció el ceño

-¿Y acaso tu sonríes?- el chico alzo una ceja y la miro, recibió el dinero y luego de darle el cambio se alejó dejando a la chica de cabello castaño sola, un suave suspiro abandono sus labios antes de salir del lugar, con pasos calmos camino hasta la casa de su gran amiga Mikury, al llegar toco suavemente la puerta, fue recibida por el hermano menor de esta que le dedico una sonrisa y le indico que la chica se encontraba en su habitación

-¿Se puede?- pregunto tocando suavemente la puerta, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver la negra y larga cabellera de la joven

-Shizuka, es un poco tarde ¿no crees?- la muchacha sonrío y entro a la habitación de la oji-violeta

-Te traje un regalo- agito suavemente el libro entre sus manos, Mikury se lo arrebato apenas distinguió el nombre, la castaña rio divertida ante la reacción de su amiga, nunca se le veía así de emocionada por un libro

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamo abrazando a Shizuka, después de eso se quedaron un rato charlando -¿Te quedas a cenar?- con una sonrisa la oji-azul asintió, Mikury dejo el libro sobre su escritorio y salió junto a su amiga para ir a cenar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos veían a Kazemaru como un chico amable y educado, un chico bueno a vista de todos, los que realmente conocían al chico, como Fudou y Suzuno sabían que eso era una completa falsedad, una careta para la sociedad cuando en realidad era un mal nacido igual o peor que ambos amigos.

-Ya me voy, es tarde- Akio miro incrédulo al chico para luego soltar una burlesca carcajada

-¿Tarde? ¿en serio?- el chico lo miro aburrido, el albino por su parte le dio un trago a su bebida mientras observaba en silencio

-Sí, es tarde- volvió a decir Ichirouta, el de mohicano suspiro antes de hablar

-Vamos Ichirouta son apenas las nueve, te has ido mucho más tarde- el de moña se cruzó de brazos

-Tengo que hacer- una mirada curiosa por parte de ambos lo hizo soltar un suspiro cansado –y no, no se trata de Shuuya- si antes ambos chicos lo miraban con curiosidad ahora era mucho más, los azules orbes de Suzuno y los verdes de Akio se fijaron en el hasta que el más alto hablo

-¡Estas engañando a Goenji!- Kazemaru se sonrojo y negó efusivamente haciendo aún más obvia la respuesta, Fudou picando la mejilla del de moña hablo

-¿Quién es el desafortunado?- el chico bufo de nueva cuenta y volvió a cruzarse de brazos

-Nadie- el albino lo miraba sin creer al igual que Fudou –No les diré-

-Acabas de admitir que le pones el cuerno a Goenji- musito Fuusuke en voz baja, Fudou rio y Kazemaru suspiro cansado

-Como sea, ya me voy- tomo su chaqueta y salió del local, Suzuno y Fudou se miraron

-¿Otra cerveza?- el albino asintió y Fudou pidió dos más, se quedaron ahí hasta tarde, pasada la media noche. Por otro lado Kazemaru tras salir del bar busco entre sus contactos hasta dar con el de cierto chico, tras aquella llamada se dirigió a la casa donde el muchacho vivía

-¡Kazemaru!- el chico de orbes aperlados lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla, el de moña sonrió y lo empujo dentro para comenzar a besarlo, sus manos se abrieron paso bajo la ropa del menor mientras sus labios descendían por la blanquecina piel

-Vamos a tu habitación- musito contra los labios de Tetsuya, el chico asintió sonrojado y guio al mayor de la mano hasta su habitación, aferrándose a su nuca atrapo nuevamente sus labios, Tetsuya sonrojado y agitado intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Kazemaru, una sonrisa maliciosa adorno los labios del de moña cuando escucho el primer jadeo del peli-negro, lo empujo suavemente sobre la cama dejando que su cabello largo se esparciera por la almohada dándole un aspecto un tanto inocente, con una sonrisa llena de perversión se montó sobre el menor dispuesto a quitarle unas cuantas horas de sueño

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era pasada la medianoche cuando finalmente Masaki apareció, iba llegando cuando su mirada choco con la de Attakai, el más bajo lo miro con sorpresa y él le dedico una sonrisa débil, a lo lejos el sonido de algunos autos interrumpía el silencio nocturno, ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada del otro hasta que Attakai decidió acercarse, con pasos temblorosos el oji-ámbar retrocedió hasta chocar con un muro de concreto, tembló cuando la fría mano del chico acaricio su lastimada mejilla y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo

-¿Cómo…-la pregunta quedo inconclusa, su mano era sostenida por la de Masaki la cual alejo suavemente de su rostro

-Solo fue una pelea- Attakai frunció el ceño observando la sonrisa del otro chico

-¿Solo una pelea?- el tono empleado por el muchacho lo hizo temblar, bajo el rostro un poco más ocultando su mirada de la molesta del otro –Mira como estas y dices que fue solo una pelea- sabía que ese chico era capaz de hacer locuras pero nunca imagino que era de los que se metían en riñas, su discurso sobre su actitud negativa fue cortado por algo tibio y húmedo, los labios de Masaki contra los suyos, tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo lo empujo apartándolo suavemente

-No te enfades- su tono suave y casi tímido que utilizo lo hizo sonrojar, los orbes ambarinos del muchacho lucían cansados –voy a estar bien, siempre lo estoy- una sonrisa que aparentaba ser sincera cruzo sus labios, con lentitud se apartó del muro y comenzó a caminar torpemente, Attakai suspiro y se acercó con intención de ayudarlo, Masaki sonrió y se dejó acompañar, estando frente a la puerta del hogar del chico se apartó de él, busco en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la llave, abrió con cierta torpeza la puerta –Gracias- dejo un beso en la mejilla del muchacho oji-negro y entro cerrando la puerta con suavidad, soltando un suspiro y dejando al chico del otro lado.

Afuera Attakai se quedó observando en silencio la fachada de la casa por un par de segundos antes de emprender camino a su casa, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera que llevaba y con lentitud comenzó a caminar, sus orbes negras se perdieron en la inmensidad de la noche, no quería admitirlo pero le preocupaba el estado de Masaki, cuando menos lo noto llego a casa, abrió la puerta en silencio creyendo a Goenji dormido

-Es un poco tarde ¿no crees?- Attakai se sobresaltó y fijo su mirada en su compañero de piso

-Mira quién habla- espeto con molestia, el rubio soltó una suave risa

-¿Dónde estabas?- el peli-negro ignoro su pregunta y se fue directo a la ducha, solo quería dormir, salió del baño con el cabello húmedo y solo una toalla cubriéndolo, entro a su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama cansado, estiro su cuerpo antes de levantarse y buscar su pijama, dejo su cabello húmedo y se acomodó bajo las sabanas para comenzar a leer un nuevo libro, pasado un rato sus parpados comenzaron a pesar de sobremanera, poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta finalmente perderse en un mundo de ensoñación.

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿que tal?

 **Notas del autor -** se que prometí desmadre, pero no hubo -a mi parecer- no me salio, pero bueno~ para el próximo sera, lo prometo como que me llamo Felicia -no me llamo así- no tengo mucho mas que decir, así que eso es todo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	4. Primer aliento

**Notas del autor-** Privet! recuerdan que dije que habria desmadre? ¡pues les traje desmadre! creo que ahora me deje llevar un poco por la música, me hace tan bien escribir por las mañanas, nadie me molesta *o* el capitulo comienza con un flash back en forma de sueño, bieeen~ creo que eso es todo por ahora, abajo hare unas cuantas aclaraciones

 **Música del capitulo -** _"DIABOLO ~lucifer~"_ Death note tribute.

 **Advertencias -** Violencia. lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como tampoco los Oc que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki y Soren.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo III - Primer aliento.**_

Su mirada estaba llena de odio, sus manos hecha puños y ensangrentadas, se apoyó en la pared de aquel callejón y limpiando la sangre de la comisura de sus labios volvió a la carga, con furia golpeo la mejilla izquierda de aquel sujeto, una patada en la espalda lo hizo caer de nueva cuenta, con dificultad volvió a ponerse de pie y golpear al chico de cabellos rojos a su espalda, lo golpeo hasta la inconciencia, hasta que sus ojos ámbar se llenaran de lágrimas, sin piedad volteo y pateo el estómago del chico de mayor tamaño, enterró su rodilla en el estómago de muchacho de cabello castaño haciendo que se doblara de dolor, aprovecho ese momento para propinarle un puñetazo en la mejilla, el castaño se puso de pie y golpeo a Masaki sin piedad, una lluvia de patadas que lo hacían retorcerse en el suelo, sus orbes divisaron un fierro oxidado e intento darle alcance, cuando lo hizo golpeo la pierna izquierda del enorme sujeto y se puso de pie apenas, levanto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el objeto y golpeo la espalda ancha y musculosa de quien alguna vez se hizo llamar su amigo, sintió una punzada en el lado izquierdo y se encontró con una mirada ambarina similar a la suya, salvaje y llena de odio, se las ingenió para golpear al peli-rojo sin dejar su espalda descuidada

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?- pregunto entre jadeos, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los labios pálidos y sangrantes del peli-rojo antes de sacar de entre sus ropas una navaja, Masaki sonrió y mostro en alto su improvisada arma, recibió y dio golpes, uno tras otro, cada uno más violento que el anterior, sus ojos ardían y le costaba respirar pero en ningún momento dio tregua, en un último esfuerzo levanto sobre su cabeza el oxidado objeto dejándolo caer sobre el chico castaño, al hacerlo un dolor insoportable se apodero de su pierna, en los labios del peli-rojo una sonrisa y en su mano el objeto punzante enterrado en la pierna del peli-negro, el cuerpo del más alto yacía inconsciente por lo que no se molestó en mirarlo y dirigió con todas sus fuerzas el fierro a la cabeza del otro muchacho, lo golpeo y sintió una oleada de adrenalina que hace años no sentía, vio el sangrante cuerpo del oji-ámbar y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ya sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre el duro cemento quitando el arma aun clavada en su pierna, bajo la mirada intentando regular su respiración, una vez logrado llamo a emergencias y salió del lugar.

El despertador sonó trayéndolo a la realidad, lo apago con pereza y se sentó en la cama rascándose la nuca, sintió en ese momento que no era más que un moretón gigante, se levantó con torpeza y tras darse un baño bajo encontrándose a su linda hermanita con el ceño fruncido, ninguno de los dos hablo durante toda la mañana, ni siquiera cuando el timbre de entrada sonó y ambos partieron a sus respectivos salones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La primera hora de ese día para suerte de pocos era Historia, un ramo tedioso con una maestra extremadamente alegre que parecía absorber la energía de sus alumnos a medida que su humor aumentaba, Kyoka de cabellos negros y cortos se sentaba en el lado de la ventana más o menos atrás, su vista se mantenía fija en el paisaje ya conocido

-¿Puedo sentarme?- sus orbes negros como la medianoche se enfocaron en la sonrisa del chico frente a ella, asintió débil, el chico se dejó caer como si todo le pesara, antes de sacar un cuaderno de tapa negra y comenzar a escribir vaya a saber qué cosas, sus orbes se fijaron en la muchacha de cabellos violetas que iba entrando, la maestra que parecía muy divertida charlando con Kidou ni noto el momento en que entro, ese era un punto a favor de esa "bendita" clase, el chico a su lado se encontraba concentrado en su escritura por lo que le costó darse cuenta que desde atrás Midorikawa le lanzaba bolitas de papel

-Hey, te hablan atrás- Masaki levanto la mirada y le sonrió a la chica que lo miro como si estuviera loco, el chico volteo encontrándose con la oscura mirada de su amigo que le hacía señas, se acercó con todo el sigilo que podía tener uno de los chicos más ruidosos de la clase y se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a él

-¿Supiste lo de Burn?- Masaki sonrió nervioso

-No- y el peli-verde se dio el tiempo de contarle la desventura del muchacho que ahora estaba hospitalizado por una pelea callejera

Kyoka suspiro al ver al ruidoso chico alejarse, sus orbes curiosas se desviaron hasta el cuaderno abierto del muchacho, se arrepintió al instante y desvió su mirada una vez más hasta el paisaje, su mirada fue capturada por el albino que a paso lento avanzaba al interior del establecimiento solo, extraño, pensó la muchacha pues siempre se le veía en la compañía de ese molesto peli-rojo.

-¿A quién miras?- se sobresaltó cuando escucho esa voz tan cerca de su oído, volteo encontrándose con la siempre indiferente mirada rosa de Narue

-A nadie- la chica de cabellera violácea lo miro inquisidora antes de acomodarse en la silla, sus manos dispuestas a hojear el cuaderno abandonado fueron detenidas por Kyoka quien cerro con fuerza el objeto -¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- la chica se encogió de hombros

-Me dormí tarde anoche dibujando- una sonrisa pequeña y maliciosa adorno los labios de la peli-negra

-Otra vez dibujando a Afuro- las mejillas de la jovencita enrojecieron notablemente

-C-Claro que no- tartamudeo, desvió la mirada un momento antes de levantarse –como sea, parece que la clase ya va a comenzar- la joven maestra sonrió antes de dar inicio a su tediosa y ruidosa clase

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El receso llego y con ello el alivio de muchos, no era el de Takeru que tenía examen a la hora siguiente, sentado en una banca en el patio estaba a punto de jalarse el cabello, estúpida filosofía, pensó para si mismo

-¡Takeru!- el chico de mirada marrón miro con cara de terror a su gran amigo Masaki que cambio a una de sorpresa al ver los moretones en su rostro y la venda en su sien derecha

-¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo?- Masaki rio

-Attakai es algo rudo en la cama- el peli-negro lo miro un momento antes de largarse a reír siendo imitado por el menor

-Bueno y ahora enserio, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- una mirada basto para entender que no quería hablar del tema

-¿Qué haces?- apenas formulo esa pregunta los orbes del chico mayor mostraron desesperación

-Tengo examen de filosofía ¿puedes creer que hagan exámenes de esa cosa?- Masaki rio e intento ayudar en algo a su amigo, lástima que su concentración fuera tan mala como la de un niño.

-¿Y porque no estudiaste?- el chico lo miro exasperado

-Porque lo había olvidado y me fui de fiesta- fue la sincera respuesta del mayor

-¿Qué hacen?- los orbes marrones de Takeru viajaron de inmediato al objeto –persona- de su interés

-Takeru olvido el examen de filosofía- respondió Masaki sonriendo, Yokaze sonrió con suavidad y se sentó junto a él, el peli-negro menor se puso de pie

-Yo los dejo, voy con Nissa- dicho esto se alejó dejando a ambos jóvenes solos

-¿Te ayudo?- Takeru sonrió agradecido

-Te lo agradecería eternamente- respondió de forma exagerada, ambos se pasaron lo poco que quedaba de receso estudiando para el dichoso examen, cuando el timbre de entrada sonó Takeru se levantó con rapidez –si apruebo este examen te debo un favor- Yokaze aun sentado lo miro unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie

-Ya veremos que te pediré- dijo pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del otro chico con el cual compartió una sonrisa cómplice, en silencio ambos tomaron rumbo a su salón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiroto observo con extrañeza a Midorikawa y Suzuno quienes se encontraban charlando tranquilamente mientras fumaban

-¿Qué les pico?- pregunto en voz baja a Osamu quien miraba con la misma expresión estupefacta que el de cabellos rojos

-Ni idea- el peli-verde le dedico una sonrisa enorme a ambos chicos que se miraron entre si aún más extrañados, desde cuando Ryuuji les sonreía así, se preguntaron –Como sea, tengo que hacer- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dejar a los tres chicos juntos, Hiroto temeroso se acerco

-Hola- la fría mirada de Fuusuke se posó sobre él antes de que una sonrisita se dibujara en sus pálidos labios, abrazo al peli-rojo por el cuello y le susurro algo al oído, las mejillas del chico se tornaron rojas combinando con su cabello, una sonrisa ahora perversa estaba presente en el albino, Ryuuji parecía en otro mundo y observaba maravillado a todos lados, trago con dificultad mirando al mayor, la idea era tentadora, soltó un suspiro y sostuvo el rostro de Suzuno entre ambas manos para plantarle un beso que correspondió gustoso, se separaron por la falta de aire y Gazell riendo arrastro consigo al peli-rojo a un lugar un poco más privados, entraron en uno de los vacíos cubículos del baño de hombres y volvieron a besarse, las manos impacientes de Hiroto se abrieron paso bajo el uniforme del más alto, acaricio la suave piel del chico ganándose varios suspiros, sin mucha delicadeza se deshizo de sus ropas y las propias, unieron sus labios una vez más con desesperación mientras Hiroto se abría paso en su interior de una sola estocada, Gazell gimió contra sus labios y aferro sus manos a los hombros pálidos del chico, una sonrisa llena de malicia se posó en sus labios sintiendo los movimientos rudos y hasta algo salvajes del menor.

Por otro lado Ryuuji quien de un momento a otro se había visto solo comenzó a vagar por los pasillos ya vacíos del establecimiento, con una sonrisita boba recorrió el lugar hasta que sus nublados azabaches se toparon con una figura ya bien conocida, su mirada se ilumino y se acercó al chico

-Hola- murmuro cerca de su oído, el peli-rosa volteo y antes de darse cuenta sus labios fueron apresados por los del más bajo, dudo un momento antes de rodearle la cintura y empujarlo contra una de las paredes, sin mucha delicadeza lo alzo haciendo que el peli-verde le rodeara las caderas, comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el del otro sonriendo con malicia entre cada beso, importándole poco que los descubrieran Jousuke bajo con sus besos por la morena piel de Midorikawa ganándose varios jadeos por parte del otro, Ryuuji lo empujo y una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo jalo al mayor hacía un salón vacío donde nada más entrar comenzó a quitar la molesta ropa que le impedía contacto directo con la piel de Tsunami, entreabrió sus ojos en medio del beso observando el sonrojado rostro de Ryuuji y mordió su labio con suavidad, lo empujo hasta una de las mesas y continuo bajando con sus besos, cuando llego al borde del pantalón del muchacho este gimió sin poder evitarlo, Jousuke sonrió y desabrocho el pantalón del peli-verde, la diversión estaba por comenzar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Goenji marco una vez más el número de su novio ya algo preocupado, no había ido a la escuela y no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas

-Hola hijo perdido de vegeta- el rubio volteo con el ceño fruncido para encontrarse con la siempre burlesca mirada de Fudou

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de mala gana, Fudou rio molestando aún más al chico

-Tranquilo, solo vengo a decirte que hable con tu noviecito- Shuuya alzo una ceja esperando que continuara –no se sintió muy bien, pero tranquilo que no es grave- con una última risa se alejó del chico en busca de algo de diversión, con sigilo se acercó a la peli-negra que parecía divertida con su celular, le rodeo la cintura y le beso el cuello ganándose un golpe en el estómago –vamos preciosa no te enfades- Yugata volteo molesta, dispuesta a darle otro golpe pero se vio interrumpida por los labios del mohicano, mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del chico hasta hacerlo sangrar, este se separó sonriendo y limpiando la sangre con su lengua, aferro la cintura de la muchacha y volvió a besarla con desesperación, Yugata en un principio reacia termino por corresponder con la misma desesperación aquel beso, jalándole el cabello y mordiendo constantemente sus labios, empujo con fuerza al chico cuando una de sus manos tomo descaradamente uno de sus pechos

-Idiota- musito alejándose, Akio sonrió satisfecho relamiéndose los labios.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en una casa de lujoso ver un muchacho de larga cabellera y ojos avellana despertaba recién, su mirada se topó con el pequeño y desnudo cuerpo de Tetsuya haciéndolo sonreír, se acercó con suavidad y dejo un beso en su frente antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a buscar sus ropas

-¿Ya te vas?- Ichirouta volteo observando enternecido al menor que frotaba suavemente uno de sus aperlados ojos

-Sí, volveré mañana- término de acomodar su ropa y apoyo su mano sobre la cama para luego dejar un tierno beso en los labios del más bajo, Tetsuya correspondió sonrojado

-¿me llamaras?- el de ojos avellana asintió dejando un último y suave beso en sus labios y emprender viaje a su casa, reviso su teléfono encontrando varias llamadas perdidas de su novio y un mensaje de Akio, un suspiro abandono sus labios antes de abandonar la casa de su pequeño amante.

Tetsuya por su parte se envolvió una vez más en las sabanas y continuar durmiendo otro poco, hizo un pequeño gesto debido a la molestia en su cadera para que luego un intenso rubor cubriera su rosto, cerró los ojos finalmente para volver a dormirse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suspiro cansado abandono los labios de Attakai, no había dormido muy bien por lo que no se encontraba de buen humor, Yugata le había sugerido ir a la azotea, rara vez alguien iba en horario de clases, empujo con pereza la puerta abriéndose paso a la fría y soleada mañana, sus ojos vagaron por el lugar quedándose fijos en cierto chico que miraba perdidamente el horizonte, se acercó en silencio y apoyo su mano en la reja de seguridad

-¿Tus heridas están mejor?- Masaki lo miro de reojo y le regalo una sonrisa

-Sí, gracias por preguntar- un silencio un tanto incomodo se formó entre ambos –Gracias por acompañarme anoche-

-No soy tan malo como para dejarte así como así en el estado en que estabas- una suave carcajada abandono los labios del más alto

-Realmente eres adorable- musito fijando sus orbes en los negros del otro, se quedaron así durante un tiempo indefinido pero que para ambos pareció una eternidad, Masaki fue el primero en apartar la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas –Y-Yo…te dejare solo- musito extrañamente avergonzado, Attakai desvió la mirada un momento antes de enfocar la espalda del oji-ámbar

-No es necesario- dijo en voz baja, Masaki volteo

-¿De veras?- Attakai asintió y frunció el ceño cuando vio el caminar desigual del muchacho, con suavidad se sentó junto al peli-negro mirándolo desde abajo palmeo el suelo a su lado

-Al parecer no fue una simple pelea- murmuro con cierto tono de enfado sentándose junto al chico

-He acabo peor- esa respuesta lejos de dejarlo tranquilo lo preocupaba más, se maldijo internamente por estar preocupándose de esa forma –Me duele todo- se quejó en voz baja apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Attakai quien sintió todo como un deja vu

-Tú te lo buscaste- su mirada permanecía lejos del rostro del menor, un cómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos, poco a poco el sueño fue ganándole hasta que no fue consciente de su alrededor solo sintió los suaves rayos de sol entibiando su piel.

* * *

Notas del autor- Bieeen~ ¿que tal? Lo primero que tengo que decir es, se que aparecieron pocos Oc, pero me da no se que ponerlos en situaciones como las de Hiroto y Gazell así que dejare una preguntita abajo, segundo, ¡traje desmadre! jaja, parejas raras y aun faltan mas~ aunque siento que esta vez me deje llevar demasiado por mis bajos instintos, ¿querían Midorikawa inocente? No en mis historias, en las mías, la mayoría de los personajes son unos hijos de puta -en especial Burn y Fudou- bieeen~ creo que eso es todo

A los lectores/autores que enviaron sus oc les hago la siguiente pregunta ¿Me dan derecho absoluto sobre los personajes para hacer y deshacer con ellos en esta historia? es decir, lemon, lime o escenas de violencia y/o abuso.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	5. Días de escuela

**Notas del autor-** Privet! tenia este capitulo hace unos días pero no lo había logrado terminar, hasta ahora, siento que me extendi demasiado en la escena final pero bueeno que se le va a hacer, no tengo mucho que decir así que eso es todo por ahora. Abajo hay un mensaje "importante"

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Love in december"_ Club 8

 **Advertencias -** Mención de maltrato. Yaoi. Violencia.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como tampoco los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenece Nissa, Masaki y Soren.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV - Días de escuela.**_

 _Tarde otra vez._ Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo su nublada mente, sus manos débiles se apoyaron en el frío suelo de la que era su habitación, con pasos débiles y temblorosos se acercó al ropero donde su uniforme estaba, tras dejarlo sobre la cama se dirigió tambaleante a la ducha, el agua tibia recorriendo su lastimado cuerpo lo hizo estremecer, sus orbes tristes y cansados parecían llenarse de lágrimas, contuvo un quejido cuando el jabón entro en sus heridas, se dejó caer con suavidad con el agua en su espalda y las manos cubriendo su rostro, no fue consiente de cuánto tiempo paso en esa posición, solo se puso de pie cuando sus piernas comenzaron a adormecerse, seco con torpeza su cuerpo de porcelana manchado de nebulosas violáceas y senderos carmesí, con pasos lentos realizo su rutina y se dirigió a clases con la esperanza de que nadie preguntara por sus ojeras y el moretón en su mejilla; lástima que al llegar Kidou lo esperaba junto a su salón, la mirada penetrante del muchacho lo estremeció

-Shirou- Sus empolvados ojos evitaron la de él, se dejó arrastrar por el muchacho como siempre hasta la enfermería, la enfermera, una joven de cabellos castaños los dejo no sin antes dedicarle una lastimera mirada al más bajo -¿Fue él?- el platinado asintió mientras Kidou fruncía el ceño y comenzó a desabrochar con suavidad la camisa del muchacho, sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad por las marcas violáceas que marcaban su frágil cuerpo, dejándolo de espaldas a él comenzó a limpiar una por una las heridas de su espalda por lo que no noto la mirada perdida y dolida de Shirou

-Yuuto- el mencionado levanto la mirada topándose con los grises orbes del otro chico que le miraba de reojo -¿Me quieres?- esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, nunca le había hecho ese tipo de preguntas, una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios

-Claro que te quiero- dijo dejando un beso en uno de sus hombros –Voltea- el más bajo obedeció y giro su cuerpo con la mirada baja, Yuuto se inclinó y atrapo sus labios en un suave beso, Shirou puso una de sus temblorosas manos sobre el pecho del muchacho con la intención de alejarlo mas no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria, se dejó hacer en brazos de Yuuto olvidándose un momento del dolor que lo aquejaba y dejándose llevar por aquellas palabras que creía solo dulces mentiras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo primero que sintió fue las suaves caricias que alguien daba en su cabello, los colores negro y naranja predominaban, no llevaba sus anteojos por lo que le costó reconocer al responsable de aquella agradable sensación

-¿Dormiste bien?- pero reconoció de inmediato la voz de Masaki, se sentó con lentitud notando que hasta entonces su cabeza había estado reposando sobre el regazo del otro chico

-Si- respondió bajo, froto sus ojos y recibió sus anteojos de la mano del oji-ámbar -¿qué me ves?- pregunto a la defensiva, Masaki rio

-Nada en especial- su mirada cálida lo hizo voltear el rostro, la mano del más alto se posó en su mejilla haciéndolo volver el rostro y sin previo aviso lo beso, en un principio tuvo toda la intención de apartarlo y gritarle pero aquella cálida mano en su mejilla y el sabor dulce de su boca lo aturdió, cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponder aquel beso, sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cintura del muchacho más alto y comenzó a atraerlo a su cuerpo, Masaki por su parte poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Attakai queriendo que ese momento fuera eterno, soltó un suave quejido cuando una de las manos del oji-negro presiono sin querer uno de los tantos moretones que había en su espalda haciendo que el muchacho volviera en sí y se apartara con el rostro ruborizado –P-Perdón- musito igual de sonrojado, Attakai lo miro, se levantó y se fue dejando a Masaki solo con sus pensamientos y su sonrisa amarga.

Ya se encontraba lejos de la azotea cuando se detuvo, apoyo su espalda en la pared y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, un profundo suspiro abandono sus labios, y llevo la yema de sus dedos al lugar donde el muchacho había besado, se deslizo hasta sentarse en el frío suelo y su mente comenzó a divagar sobre aquel suave y cálido contacto, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y parecía ser que cada vez le era más sencillo corresponder sus besos, negó con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos, debía dejar de pensar en ese chico y por sobre todo debía olvidar la sensación de sus labios sobre los propios, soltó un último suspiro antes de levantarse y buscar algo con que entrenarse el resto de la hora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Otra vez estuviste fumando?- el peli-verde levanto sus adormilados orbes para enfocar los oscuros de Tsunami y asintió antes de volver a acomodar su mejilla sobre su pecho, Jousuke rodo los ojos –no me gusta que lo hagas- Midorikawa bufo y le beso la mejilla antes de separarse de él

-No empieces- se desperezo y estiro su cuerpo –no soy un niño- el peli-rosa detuvo al muchacho atrayéndolo por la cintura

-Pero me preocupas- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ryuuji, dejo un suave beso en sus labios y aparto sus brazos

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte- musito antes de alejarse y dejar solo al peli-rosa, una sonrisa adorno sus labios antes de ir tras el muchacho de coleta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tediosa clase de matemáticas finalmente había terminado y Killian de cabellos rojizo naranja oscuro y rizado salía en busca de alguno de sus amigos, vago por los pasillos del establecimiento hasta que llego con Nissa y Shizuka

-Hola- la castaña de coletas sonrió antes de saludarlo

-¿qué tal la clase?- pregunto la muchacha de ojos azules, el chico hizo un gesto haciendo reír a la muchacha

-¿Y la de ustedes?- Nissa se encogió de hombro

-Normal- susurro volviendo a su lectura, Shizuka se acercó a ella y le quito el libro

-A mí me toco historia con la loca- una suave risita escapo de sus labios –fue divertido- mientras hablaba Nissa intentaba arrebatarle el libro de las manos a la más alta haciendo reír al de orbes azules

-Shizuka ya devuélvemelo- la mencionada solo reía poniendo en alto el objeto haciendo que la más baja de los tres se pusiera de puntas intentando alcanzar su libro

-Vamos, Shizuka no seas mala- finalmente le devolvió el libro a Nissa a penas la chica lo tuvo en sus manos lo abrazo y le enseño la lengua a la mayor haciendo reír a ambos

-No se burlen- musito con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, el chico de cabellos rojizos se acercó y le acaricio suavemente el cabello haciendo que su rubor aumentara

-No nos burlamos, es solo que tu reacción fue muy infantil- la chica en respuesta inflo las mejillas, algo que ella y su hermano tenían muy presente y luego volvió a su lectura, Killian y Shizuka se vieron entre si antes de soltar una risa y comenzar a charlar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de clases Yukiko se despidió de su hermano y emprendió rumbo desconocido, dejo que sus pies la guiaran hasta un lugar ya conocido, un triste suspiro abandono sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se arrodillo frente a la tumba frente a ella y comenzó a rezar por el alma del chico que ahí reposaba

-Yukiko- la muchacha levanto la mirada cuando creyó oír la voz de Atsuya mas solo se encontró con una mirada similar

-Hola- musito con suavidad, Shirou se sentó en silencio en el verde césped junto a ella, abrazo sus rodillas y observo el nombre grabado en la lápida, una sonrisa amarga se instaló en sus labios recordando vagamente a su otra mitad, no recordaba cuando se había ido, solo que un día había sentido esa falta, un día frío de invierno descubrió que estaba solo que ya solamente estaba la mitad de un ser y que esa falta dolía en demasía

-¿Estas bien?- el muchacho la miro a los ojos cuando esa pregunto salió de sus labios, el asintió en silencio, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas pálidas y el dolor plasmado en su mirada, Yukiko sintió pena por el muchacho y se acercó, haciendo que su hombro quedara junto al del platinado, se quedaron en silencio compartiendo el dolor de una perdida que solo uno de ellos recordaba. Sin previo aviso Shirou se levantó y se alejó del lugar, dejando extrañada a la mas baja, le dedico una última mirada a la lápida y siguió al mayor de los Fubuki

-Vete por favor- musito en voz baja el chico, Yukiko lo miro intentando descubrir que le ocurría –Yukiko, vete- rogo una vez más, la joven dudo un momento antes de quedarse de pie viendo como Shirou se alejaba con la vista baja y las manos en los bolsillos, soltó un suspiro antes de emprender camino a casa.

Por su parte Shirou siguió caminando hasta llegar al parque donde recordaba haber estado con Atsuya, se sentó en una banca que quedaba frente a los columpios en los que tal vez había jugado algún día, su mirada estaba fija en la nada, su rostro lucia más pálido de lo usual y habían ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos, se quedó en silencio, esperando que algún recuerdo llegara a su confundida mente, esperando ver a ese que olvido llegar junto a él e invitarle a jugar como alguna vez lo hizo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como siempre Nissa esperaba a su hermano a la salida y este aparecía entre la multitud estudiantil corriendo con su típica sonrisa, por eso cuando recibió un mensaje de él diciendo que llegaría tarde se preocupó, Masaki estaba retomando antiguas costumbres, su mirada ámbar se topó con un par de ojos azules que bien conocía, se acercó cuando noto el estado del mayor

-¿Que te ocurrió?- Genda sonrió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Una pelea- el gesto de la chica se volvió serio y se preocupó aún más

-¿Una…pelea?- el castaño asintió y se acercó un poco más a la más baja, Nissa frunció el ceño –Tu golpeaste a mi hermano- afirmo la chica

-Oye, yo quede peor que él, ¡me golpeo con un fierro!- se defendió Genda agitando suavemente el brazo que tenía enyesado, Nissa bufo y se cruzó de brazos sin notar la presencia de cierto peli-negro, el castaño tomo suavemente el mentón de la chica –no te enfades- susurro cerca de sus labios, ella enrojeció y Genda sonrió hasta que fue jalado con fuerza por su brazo bueno

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mi hermana!- espeto molesto Masaki antes de propinarle un puñetazo en la mejilla, Genda se tambaleo y cayó sentado en suelo

-¡Masaki!- Nissa lo miro molesta, el mencionado la tomo del brazo alejándola del castaño mayor

-Vete a casa, ahora- el tono serio del mayor la hizo temer, nunca lo había visto así, asintió con temor antes de soltarse del agarre e irse a paso rápido a su casa, Genda se puso de pie y se sobo lo mejillas

-Exageraste- musito serio, Masaki chasqueo la lengua sin cambiar el gesto grave en su rostro

-No quiero verte cerca de Nissa otra vez, no vas a lastimarla otra vez- sus miradas chocaron desafiantes

-¡Genda!- Endo inocente se acercó al castaño con la intención de saludarlo -¿Cómo estás?- el mayor aparto la mirada y le sonrió al de la banda

-Mucho mejor- respondió, junto a Endo llego Kidou, Goenji y Attakai que lucía molesto, Masaki le dedico una última mirada a Genda

-Espero te haya quedado claro esta vez- espeto antes de emprender camino a casa, Genda volteo sonriendo

-Eso solo depende de ella- Masaki volteo, con el ceño fruncido y las manos vueltas puños

-Acércate y juro que te mato- sus voz y su mirada decía que no bromeaba, nunca lo hacía cuando de Nissa se trataba, Genda rio burlándose

-Vamos Masaki no sea así- sonrió –iré a visitar a Burn ¿me acompañas? Por los viejos tiempos-

-Genda creo que es hora de irnos- musito Kidou intentando deshacer la incómoda situación, el castaño apenas lo miro y volvió la vista al peli-negro

-¿Qué dices?- Masaki desvió la mirada y volvió a enfocarla en el chico

-No- fue su respuesta, les dio la espalda y continúo su camino con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexacto

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto finalmente Goenji, la sonrisa de Genda bajo y soltó un suspiro

-Nada- Goenji alzo una ceja

-¿Nada? Nunca había visto a ese chico serio y molesto- volvió a decir el rubio

-Cosas de nosotros- ese nosotros causo en Attakai una ligera sensación de molestia, que el supiera esos dos no se llevaban, aunque mucho de Masaki no sabía si lo pensaba bien

-¿Iras a ver a Burn?- pregunto con inocencia Endo, Genda asintió y su sonrisa volvió, poco después los cinco chicos se vieron convencido por el más alto y se encontraban rumbo al hospital

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Bieen~ ¿que tal? no aparecieron todos los oc, lo se, pero no puedo meterlos a la fuerza. En un tema nada que ver con la historia, "Sueños que caminan" no saldrá a la luz, se quedara en un rincón de mi mente debido a la falta de creatividad por mi parte, no le vi futuro y no me motivaba en nada así que la borre, y eso es todo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	6. ¿Amor u odio?

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Nuevo capitulo yay~ tenia la esperanza de actualizar también Nightmare pero que creen, pase medio día atendiendo visitas, media tarde haciendo funcionar esta cosa y la otra mitad transfiriendo datos, ¡pero lo saque! *lanza confeti* y soy feliz~ estaba pensando, si a veces pienso, tenia en mente hacer un crossover, tengo la idea ya mas o menos armada, pero me gustaría saber si tendría apoyo, puess~ tendrá oc's -como siempre-

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Ungrateful"_ Escape the fate

 **Advertencias -** Violencia. Lenguaje vulgar.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como tampoco los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki y Soren.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo V - ¿Amor u odio?**_

Nada más llegar a casa se encontró con la mirada molesta de Nissa, soltó un bufido dispuesto a subir a su cuarto cuando la mano de la menor lo detuvo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto notablemente molesta la oji-ámbar, Masaki se soltó del agarre con rudeza antes de contestar

-Ese idiota lo merecía- Nissa bufo y se cruzó de brazos

-¿Y crees que tienes el derecho?- sus miradas chocaron desafiantes

-Soy tu hermano mayor- respondió –solo cuido de ti-

-¡Pues ya estoy grande, no necesito que me cuides todo el tiempo!- Exclamo la muchachita molesta, Masaki la tomo del brazo con rudeza

-Aun eres una niña- musito bajo, con voz grave

-Tengo quince años, no soy una pequeña- respondió con la misma fiereza intentando deshacerse del agarre del mayor – ¡Preocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz!- espeto furiosa, el peli-negro mantenía sus orbes fijos en los rasgos de su homónima

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- su voz tomo un tinte extraño que Nissa no logro distinguir y asintió, Masaki la soltó y subió las escaleras con el ceño fruncido –La próxima vez que estés en problemas no me busques- murmuro con la voz baja, dejo a Nissa abajo con la mirada de desconcierto en sus ojos y el brazo enrojecido por la fuerza del agarre, soltó un suspiro antes de subir y encerrarse en su habitación .

Tras llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta de un portazo, le puso llave y comenzó a patear la puerta enrabiado consigo mismo y por sobre todo con Genda, quien siempre que entraba en sus vidas rompía un poco más su voluntad, dejo en paz el pobre objeto inanimado y busco su cuaderno, sentado en un rincón comenzó a escribir palabras llenas de odio que pronto no fueron suficiente para él, lanzo el objeto contra la pared y aferro ambas manos a su cabeza sintiendo como se llenaba de voces chocando y confundiéndolo, se levantó tambaleante buscando sus medicinas, una vez dio con ellas observo el pequeño frasquito con una idea rondando su mente, su respiración se agito cuando el frasco fue abierto, apretó los labios antes de sacar un par de pastillas y tragárselas, hizo un gesto cuando el par de píldoras paso por su garganta, guardo el frasco esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para calmar su alborotada mente, frotando sus manos con desesperación descubrió que no eran suficientes para apaciguar su ira, así que opto por lo más conveniente que en ese momento le restaba, tomo la lámpara que descansaba en su mesita de noche y la arrojo contra el suelo, la sensación de adrenalina que lo recorrió fue impresionante y lo hizo continuar, derribo cada objeto sobre su escritorio incluyendo su laptop, lanzo su bolso escolar contra la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y por ese orificio de gran tamaño lanzo sus pertenencias una a una, ignorando los repentinos golpes en su puerta tomo el colchón de su cama con cierta dificultad

-¡Masaki abre la puerta!- Soren del otro lado gritaba preocupado por el menor, el chico lo ignoro y continuo con su labor de deshacerse de todo y lanzo como pudo el colchón por la ventana, asomo su torso por la ventana sintiendo los restos de vidrio clavarse en sus manos y la puerta se abrió, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante peligrosamente y los brazos fuertes del mayor lo sostuvieron por la cintura impidiendo un accidente -¡¿Qué demonios hacías?!- el grito del rubio lo trajo finalmente a la realidad

-Y-Yo… no lo sé- bajo la mirada confundido –Lo siento, no logre controlarme… _otra vez_ \- esto último lo pensó, nunca algo así le había ocurrido tan seguido, Soren se inclinó con una sonrisa amable

-Tranquilo, mejor vamos a curar esas heridas y luego entraremos tus cosas- dijo soltando una suave risa, Masaki asintió como un niño pequeño notando por primera vez los estragos en su propio cuerpo por su arranque de ira, al salir de la habitación con la mirada gacha logro divisar la mirada preocupada de Nissa, le dedico una cansada sonrisa antes de volver la vista al suelo y seguir al mayor de ambos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Attakai suspiro otra vez, no le agradaban los hospitales y lo obligaban a ir, Genda les dedico una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto donde el peli-rojo se encontraban

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?- fue el saludo del castaño mayor, Burn le dirigió una mirada aburrida, con una venda en la cabeza, un brazo enyesado y varias benditas en su rostro

-¿Tu cómo crees?- pregunto de forma hostil, Genda sonrió

-Traje visitas- un suspiro de hastío dejo los labios de Nagumo y su expresión se descompuso cuando vio a Endo y los demás entrando en la habitación

-¡Hola!- saludo energético Endo, Burn rodo los ojos y le dirigio una mirada llena de odio a su "amigo"

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto molesto, Attakai chasqueo la lengua

-Deberías por lo menos agradecer que alguien aparte del gigantón te visite- fue la contestación del de anteojos, Burn alzo una ceja y sus miradas se cruzaron con odio, un curioso Endo se acercó al muchacho peli-rojo, demasiado.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- pregunto refiriéndose al precario estado de su cuerpo

-Pregúntale a Nakamura, él lo sabe perfectamente- Endo ladeo el rostro sin saber quién era dicho muchacho

-Habla de él hermano de Nissa- dijo Shuuya de inmediato Endo recordó al hermano de la chica de su interés amoroso

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo, un suspiro abandono lo labios de Attakai, el no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar

-Yo ya me voy- dijo a modo de despedida, Goenji lo miro de reojo

-Te acompaño- así ambos chicos emprendieron retirada dejando a sus amigos con el rabioso peli-rojo, en silencio ambos caminaron rumbo a casa, cuando iban llegando el rubio se detuvo llamando la atención de Attakai

-¿Qué pasa?- Goenji hizo un gesto

-Olvide comprar algunas cosas- Attakai lo miro aburrido –para la cena- con un suspiro se resignó a comer en el local a unas calles del edificio en el que vivían, curiosamente se vieron en la necesidad de pasar frente al hogar de los Nakamura llamando de inmediato la atención de ambos adolescentes el hecho de que el cuarto completo de uno de los integrantes se encontraba en el patio de enfrente, se miraron entre sí para luego seguir su camino, al llegar se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartada, mientras el rubio atendía una llamada de su novio los negros orbes de Attakai se desviaron hasta la portada de un libro que ya conocía, la muchachita oculta tras dicho libro al sentirse observada alzo la vista, sus inocentes orbes carmín se fijaron en los de Attakai que desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor, una dulce risilla abandono los delicados labios de la joven aumentando el rubor de Attakai, la atención de la muchacha fue captada por completo por la joven de cabellos cortos y azules a su lado que parecía preguntarle algo

-¿Qué te ocurre?- tan distraído estaba que no noto el momento en el que Shuuya había regresado

-N-Nada- el rubio lo miro como no creyéndole pero decidió dejarlo así, durante la cena la mirada del menor se desviaba constantemente hacía la mesa donde la de cabellos violeta comía y reía con sus amigas, cuando terminaron sin poder evitarlo choco con la mesa, ante su torpeza bajo la mirada y salió con prisas del lugar, siendo seguido por un divertido Shuuya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Espera ¿Qué, tú con quién?- Tetsuya jugando con sus dedos musito

-K-Kazemaru- Fudou lanzo el envase vacío de cerveza a algún lugar y frunció el ceño

-¿Kazemaru Ichirouta?- el chico de largo cabello asintió aumentando el mal genio del otro

-Hijo de puta- musito por lo bajo, Tetsuya lo miro extrañado sin lograr entender el porqué del enfado de su amigo

-¿Ocurre algo malo con él?- sus ojitos aperlados lucían entre preocupados y tristes, Akio mascullo algo inentendible

-Que se las va a ver conmigo- dijo levantándose de la banca, acomodo su chaqueta negra y emprendió rumbo al hogar de Ichirouta, Tetsuya lo siguió poco después de entender a que se refería, si conocía a Akio, y lo hacía, el otro muchacho quedaría en precarias condiciones, con pasos rápidos intento darle alcance a su amigo cosa que se le hizo casi imposible y cuando dio con él este se encontraba frente a la casa del de moña, golpeo la puerta con considerable fuerza y cuando esta fue abierta se abalanzó contra el muchacho dándole un golpe en la mejilla izquierda

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?- grito levantándose con el ceño fruncido, vio la mirada asustada de Tetsuya detrás del oji-verde y ato cabos con rapidez

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?! Deberías saberlo Ichirouta- y así como el primero volvió a lanzarse sobre el de moña intentado asestarle un nuevo golpe que este con rapidez esquivo, sostuvo a Akio por los hombros y lo empujo quedando sobre este para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla, el castaño con el labio sangrante escupió la sangre en su boca y volvió a lanzarle un golpe a Ichirouta que esta vez por estar distraído con la adorable carita de preocupación del oji-perla no logro esquivar, sintió todo dar vueltas y se puso de pie tambaleante -¡Bastardo!- ese grito resonó en la mente del menor que miraba sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¡Hijo de puta!- grito en respuesta el oji-avellana -¡No tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida!- la respiración de ambos estaba agitado y el principal afectado en la situación había pasado a segundo plano

-¡No en la tuya pero si en la de Tetsuya!- se miraron con odio y volvieron a la carga con puñetazos y patadas, las lágrimas rodaban amargamente por las mejillas del menor que no entendía la situación -¡Le mentiste!- grito mientras azotaba al muchacho contra la pared cercana -¡Lo usaste!- por cada palabra mencionada las lágrimas de Tetsuya salían con más fuerza, Kazemaru intentaba en vano escapar del agarre del castaño -¡Jugaste con sus sentimientos!- y lo empujo, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de juntar haciéndolo caer y le asesto un puñetazo que casi le rompe la nariz para luego gritarle

-¡Yo nunca jugué con él!- sus miradas chocaron –nunca lo use- su voz volvió a su tono calmo

-Estas con Shuuya- esa revelación hizo que el pequeño y frágil corazón de Tetsuya se rompiera en mil pedazos

-Tú…- ambos voltearon encontrando la herida mirada de peli-negro -…Tú…- apretó los puños con fuerza -… ¡Me engañaste!- le grito dolido, Ichirouta se puso de pie

-Tetsuya yo no…- el muchacho detuvo su habladuría dándole una bofetada, con prisas ayudo a Akio a levantarse y salieron del lugar -…yo no te engañe…- murmuro a la nada, se dejó caer cansado -…Te amo…- su declaración quedo en el aire, sin llegar a ser oída por el menor, con pesar se levantó y cerró la puerta principal sin creerse lo que había ocurrido, y todo en la puerta de su casa.

Tetsuya arrastro al castaño hasta su casa, abrió la puerta aun temblando y lo dejo sentado en el sofá mientras iba por el botiquín, curo con cuidado cada herida del muchacho, que le miraba con seriedad

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto deteniendo la temblorosa mano del oji-perla, el chico asintió y termino de poner una pequeña venda en la mejilla lastimada de su amigo, tras ordenar todo se sentó junto a Akio con la mirada baja y las maños como puños sobre sus piernas, Akio con suavidad tomo una de sus manos y beso los nudillos del menor, Tetsuya lo miro sorprendido y con el camino silencioso de lágrimas en sus mejillas –Olvídate de él- susurro con suavidad acercándose a él, seco dulcemente sus lágrimas y con ese simple acto Tetsuya estallo en llanto, ocultándose en el pecho del más alto que lo envolvió con fuerza en sus brazos, besando su cabello y prometiéndole que todo estaría bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyoka suspiro fastidiada preguntándose por enésima vez como había terminado emparejada con Nakamura para el trabajo de biología, paso su mano por su rostro y decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, cerro el libro que leía y se metió bajo las sabanas esperando poder conciliar el sueño, la imagen del sonriente muchacho volvía una y otra vez a su mente desquiciándola un poco, desordeno con rabia su cabello y se levantó buscando de alguna forma darle alivio a su cansada mente, fue a la cocina donde se encontró con su compañera de piso, la chica de cabellos azules le dedico una sonrisa adormilada

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Kyoka asintió y se metió en la cocina buscando un té, salió minutos después encontrándose con la chica a medio dormir en el sofá, se acercó y sentó junto a ella

-¿Causa?- pregunto, Reina soltó una suave risita mientras Kyoka le daba un sorbo a su té

-Terrores nocturnos- la peli-negra la miro de reojo –Fumiko me obligo a ver una película de terror ¡fue horrible!- dramatizo la de mechas, Kyoka sonrió con suavidad -¿y tú?- Kyoka rodó los ojos

-La escuela- Reina ladeo el rostro sin entender –Quede en un trabajo con un chico…diferente- un suspiro acompaño esa última palabra

-¿Te gusta?- las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron haciendo reír a la chica

-Claro que no, apenas lo conozco- la peli-azul curvo sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa

-Oh vamos, eso da igual, ¿no has oído del amor a primera vista?- la menor la miro queriéndola matar -¿es guapo?- Kyoka dudo, meditando un poco su respuesta, había que admitir que a pesar de ser un chillón de primera era atractivo y asintió –es un inicio, ya verás que el destino los unirá en un futuro próximo- la oji-negra quiso reír, claramente no se veía en un futuro con un chico así, siguieron hablando de temas triviales hasta que el sueño fue por ambas y cada una retorno a su habitación, una sonrisa leve se dibujó en los finos labios de Kyoka antes de dormirse pensando inconscientemente en el chico de alegres ojos ámbar.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¡Se armo! Estaba tranquilamente adelantando escenas cuando me di cuenta que se iba a armar una grande, pero enfocándonos en este capitulo ¡Quien adivine quien es la chica que vio Attakai se gana un chocolate! *agitando un chocolate* Genda metió la pata hasta el fondo u.u ¿creen que Burn busque venganza? no lo se

 **En el próximo capitulo -** ¿Nissa sin su hermano? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Yokaze acosador? ¿eh...si? Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Editado 22/07/2015 22:46 pm**


	7. Tal vez amor

**Notas del autor -** Privet! lo prometido es deuda, actualización triple *lanza confeti* pero bueno enfoquemonos en la historia; no se que decir así que eso.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Quasar Infinity REVISED"_ 「初音ミク APPEND」

 **Advertencias -** Ninguna.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como tampoco los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki, Soren y Hinata.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI – Tal vez amor**_

Miro una vez más al chico junto a él y se preguntó que hacía ahí, soltó un suspiro cansado y volvió su vista a la muchacha que espiaban

-Explícame una vez más porque estamos aquí- el peli-negro a su lado lo miro de forma que no supo identificar

-Quiero saber quién es esa chica- otro suspiro abandono sus labios

-¿Y porque no vas y le preguntas su nombre?- un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos y las mejillas de Attakai se tornaban cada vez más rojas –te da vergüenza- una sonrisa burlesca se dibujó en los labios de Yokaze haciendo que el más bajo frunciera el ceño

-C-Claro que no- el peli-azul se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa

-¡IC ya nos vamos!- la atención de ambos adolescentes se volcó en el grupo de chicas con el uniforme de Alius, la más pequeña de todas, de cabellos violeta se acercó corriendo a ellas

-Lo siento, me distraje- una suave risita abandono sus labios, causando que tanto Yokaze como Attakai se sonrojaran, esa chica era adorable

-Está bien- dijo a modo de respuesta la muchacha de mascara – ¿Hoy vendrá a verte?- pregunto en tema totalmente distinto, la más baja pareció pensarlo

-No lo sé- fue la simple respuesta de ella, acomodando su mochila salió tras ambas muchachas que parecían ser bastante silenciosas.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio aun ocultos tras aquellos arbustos hasta que el trío de chicas desaprecio de su vista

-Cobarde- Attakai le dirigió una mirada molesta y luego se levantó dejando al más alto ahí, un suspiro abandono los labios del peli-azul y se puso de pie siguiendo al de ojos negros, paso su brazo sobre los hombros de este y fue apartado bruscamente

-No soy tu amiguito Akeru- el peli-negro se cruzó de brazos

-Es cierto, Takeru es más agradable- sus miradas chocaron con rivalidad, eso hasta que una voz conocida los distrajo, un animado Endo intentaba iniciar un tema de conversación con Nissa quien iba extrañamente sola, Attakai frunció el ceño extrañado de no ver a Masaki junto a la fémina –ve a preguntarle- el chico dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, dio vuelta su rostro para encontrar el de Yokaze cerca del suyo mirando a la joven

-¿A qué te refieres?- el peli-azul lo miro como si estuviera preguntando una estupidez –No iré, no es como si me importe- fue su respuesta para seguir adelante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yugata ahogo un bostezo con su mano mientras observaba de reojo a su vecino Sakuma que charlaba tranquilamente con una joven de cabellos rosados, su vista se vio atrapada por un par de orbes grises, el muchacho de cabellos verdes le sonrió y se acercó a ella

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- la chica asintió

-No le veo el problema- con esta frase iniciaron camino a Raimon -¿Cómo te llamas?- el peli-verde la miró fijamente sin detener su paso

-Hinata Hirasashi, un placer- sus miradas se unieron cómplices – ¿Y tú?- pregunto ladeando ligeramente el rostro

-Yugata Kobayashi- sus manos se estrecharon sin apartar sus miradas, sin dudas la escuela sería más interesante de ahora en más, continuaron su camino en un para nada incomodo silencio, al llegar al edificio Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa

-Creo que estamos en clases distintas- la peli-negra asintió sin apartar sus ojos de los grises de él –una pena-

-Así es- se quedaron de pie en medio del pasillo sin mediar palabra por un par de minutos

-Nos vemos en el receso atrás- Yugata fingió pensarlo antes de responder

-Está bien, te veo allí- ambos se separaron emprendiendo camino a sus respectivos salones

-¿Ya no saludas?- a sus espaldas Narue la miraba esperando una respuesta, Yugata suspiro y se sentó

-Buenos días Narue- una pequeña y efímera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica

-Buenos días Yugata- respondió, la oji-carmín rodo los ojos

-¿Y Kyoka?- la de cabellos violeta hizo un pequeño gesto

-Está a punto de caer dormida en su pupitre- Yugata frunció el ceño sin entender –Se desveló anoche preocupada por el trabajo de biología y su compañero-

-¿Su compañero?- pregunto con disimulada curiosidad

-Sí, un chico revoltoso de cabello negro- la chica pensó un momento hasta que ato cabos

-oh, el acosador de Attakai- dijo lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada

-Nos vemos después- hizo un gesto con la mano para luego salir del salón al que no pertenecía, Yugata se quedó pensando en lo dicho por Narue y en cómo podría sacarle provecho a esta situación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luz matutina dio de lleno en el rostro dormido de Akio, abrió con pesar sus verdes orbes y ahogo un bostezo con la mano, su atención fue captada de inmediato por el cuerpo pequeño que descansaba entre sus brazos, beso suavemente la frente de Tetsuya y se apartó cuidando no despertarlo, estiro su cuerpo y bajo a prepararle algo de comer al menor, estaba en eso cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por la espalda

-Creí que estabas dormido- no recibió respuesta y tampoco insistió, termino de preparar el desayuno y recién Tetsuya soltó a Akio

-Gracias Akio- musito con la mirada baja y un suave rubor en sus mejillas, esa imagen al castaño se le hizo más que adorable

-No tienes que agradecer- una sonrisa leve se dibujó en el rostro del más alto –anda come antes que se enfrié- el menor asintió y comenzó a comer lentamente, Fudou lo miro unos segundos antes de comenzar a comer.

Tras desayunar Tetsuya se puso de pie y volvió a su cuarto para meterse bajo las sabanas una vez más, poco después Akio entro y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a él, su mano se enredó en los sedosos cabellos del oji-perla y comenzó a acariciarlos con suma suavidad, la mano más pequeña de Tetsuya se aferró a la suya y le pidió silenciosamente que lo acompañara bajo las sabanas, así lo hizo y lo envolvió una vez más en sus brazos haciéndolo sentir protegido, se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Akio en su mejilla, con besos suaves y cálidos se deslizo hasta acariciar sus suaves labios con suma delicadeza, fue un beso corto pero que vasto para hacer ruborizar a Tetsuya

-Déjame curar tus heridas- con ese suave murmullo el de ojos verdes pretendió no sentir nervios, el peli-negro se mordió el labio, dudando, pronto los recuerdos con el muchacho llegaron a él, Akio siempre lo protegía, enfoco sus perlas en los jade de él otro y con timidez y aun algo de duda unió sus labios con los ajenos en una silenciosa promesa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde llego sin contratiempos y con ella el final de la jornada Kyoka partió en busca de la menor de los Nakamura

-¡Nissa!- la mencionada volteo con su típico gesto serio

-Dime- por un momento Kyoka quedo extrañada al ver tal diferencia entre la actitud de ella y la de su hermano, negó suavemente para luego hablar

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Masaki, ¿te molesta si me voy contigo?-Nissa negó y comenzó con su usual recorrido siendo seguida esta vez por la peli-negra

-Está en su cuarto- fue todo lo que dijo al llegar para desaparecer por una puerta que supuso era su cuarto, con discreción camino hasta dar con una puerta entreabierta, la empujo despacio y entro encontrando una imagen que la hizo ruborizar inevitablemente, Masaki en un rincón del cuarto sentado observando la nada solo en bóxer, parecía adormilado, pensó ella, tosió falsamente para llamar la atención del muchacho que levanto la mirada algo asustado

-¿Kyoka?- la chica desvió suavemente la mirada cuando se puso de pie dejando a la vista varias heridas y la venda en su pierna derecha

-Vine por el trabajo pero si quieres lo puedo terminar sola- Masaki negó con una sonrisa

-Claro que no, eso sería aprovecharme de tu buena voluntad- un suave rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba -¿Podrías esperarme abajo?- la chica asintió –voy de inmediato- con esto Kyoka cerró la puerta y bajo a la sala, minutos después Masaki bajo ya vestido y con algunos libros, en silencio comenzaron a trabajar hasta entrada la tarde

-Ya estoy en casa- Masaki se puso de pie con una sonrisa

-Bienvenido a casa Soren- el mayor se quedó de pie contemplando a la linda joven junto al peli-negro

-¿Es tu novia?- ambos adolescentes enrojecieron y negaron efusivamente, Soren rio divertido –Esta bien- Masaki inflo las mejillas rojas viéndose adorable a ojos de su compañera que negó alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente -¿Te quedas a cenar?-

-Me encantaría pero tengo que llegar antes que anochezca- respondió tomando sus cosas, el oji-ámbar la acompaño hasta la puerta –Terminare el resto, tu vete a descansar no luces bien- ante esto el muchacho bajo la mirada

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo, Kyoka suspiro y se fue mientras Masaki cerraba la puerta borrando la sonrisa falsa que había mantenido, suspiro aliviado de que el día estuviera a punto de acabar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Volvió a acomodarse en el incómodo lugar que se encontraba mientras observaba a la pequeña IC, llevaba ya un par de horas así, aun no entendía porque Attakai le había pedido justamente a él que espiara a esa joven, no es como si llevaran una buena relación, dejando eso de lado volvió su atención al pequeño cuerpo de la oji-carmín

-¡IQ espérame!- exclamo la jovencita intentando dar alcance a un chico más alto de cabello grisáceos, disimuladamente Yokaze salió de su escondite y emprendió marcha tras ambos jóvenes, la peli-violeta se aferró al brazo del más alto con una linda sonrisa –Vamos por un helado ¿sí?- podría asegurar que su mirada había hecho sonrojar a quien supuso su hermano

-Está bien- y con eso ambos emprendieron rumbo hasta una heladería, Yokaze observaba todo con discreta curiosidad y a una distancia prudente, su celular vibro y lo saco de su bolsillo encontrándose con un mensaje de Takeru

" _¿podemos vernos?"_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del peli-azul y antes de poder contestas la voz de la chiquilla de cabellos violetas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cambio su sonrisa por una mueca fastidiada y respondió

" _lo siento hoy no puedo"_

Con aburrimiento siguió su rumbo cerca de ambos hermanos, se sorprendió un poco al verlos llegar a Sun Garden, aunque su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver a la chica acercarse con una dulce sonrisa a cierto chico que conocía, su expresión de asombro ya era imposible de ocultar

-Te extrañe- musito ella, el chico más alto sonrió apenas y se inclinó apresando los labios de la joven en un largo beso

-Yo también- no lo podía creer, simplemente no le cabía que ese chico saliera con tan adorable criatura, con rapidez busco entre sus contactos y marco el número de Attakai

-¿Qué?- respondió molesto el de orbes negros

-No adivinaras lo que descubrí- su voz sonó lo suficientemente agitada para llamar la atención del peli-negro.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Siento que fue un capitulo corto u-u Para todos aquellos que adivinaron quien era la chica un chocolate y para los que no también que estoy de buenas, no tengo mucho que decir así que eso

 **En el próximo capitulo -** ¿IC novia de quien? ¿Incesto? ¿Attakai celoso? esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	8. Mal momento

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Tarde poco en actualizar ¿no? es que ya tenia mas o menos la idea para este capitulo, lo hubiese subido ayer pero mi religión me prohíbe escribir los domingos -Jashinista de corazón- pero bueno, les traigo desmadre, bueno no tanto, pero si cosas interesantes~

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Bridge"_ Broods

 **Advertencias -** Yaoi. Lime.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como tampoco los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki, Soren y Hinata.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo VII - Mal momento**_

-Espera, espera ¿qué?- Attakai del otro lado no parecía creer lo que el muchacho peli-azul decía –tienes que estar bromeando- Yokaze suspiro

- _Dame un minuto_ \- dijo antes de cortar la llamada, apenas uno segundos después le llegaron un par de fotos que corroboraban lo dicho por el mayor, se sentó en el borde de la cama observando las fotografías donde aquella adorable muchacha aparecía besando a Gazell, soltó un suspiro y llevo su mano hasta su cabello, su plan había sido un fracaso, al parecer los dioses no querían que olvidara las extrañas sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir por cierta persona.

Por otro lado estaba Yokaze aun oculto observando la escena, le extraño por un momento que el peli-negro no lo llamara otra vez pero supuso que estaba terminando de digerir la noticia, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giro lentamente para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de Midorikawa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Yokaze se puso nervioso, había sido descubierto

-Trabajo…- musito sonriendo nervioso, el peli-verde alzo una ceja sin creerle -…como espía- acabo de decir, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los morenos labios de Ryuuji

-¿Espías a Gazell?- asintio –puedo ayudarte- la sonrisa del menor era mas amplia y hasta cierto punto escalofriante, minutos después se vio arrastrado hasta el interior de Sun Garden ante la mirada no tan extrañada de varios miembros, llegaron al cuarto del peli-verde y con una sonrisita alegre se sento frente a Yokaze -¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Quién esa esa chica?- pregunto refiriéndose claramente a IC, Ryuuji ladeo el rostro

-¿IC?- Yokaze asintio –la novia de Gazell-

-Eso lo supuse, pero ¿ese es su nombre?- una risa algo burlesca abandono los labios del menor

-Claro que no, se llama Ai Touchi, fue parte de Polvo de Diamante- explico, así se quedaron hasta entrada la noche cuando Yokaze volvió a casa con cierto fastidio, aparte de haber tenido que seguir a la chica, había tenido que quedarse charlando con ese loco cabeza de helado, aunque bastante le ayudo y no había visto a su querido "amigo" Takeru, una vez en casa lo único que hizo fue lanzarse sobre su cama y olvidar que no había hecho los deberes del día siguiente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un nuevo día se alzó y con ello una adormilada Yukiko abría los ojos, se estiro con pereza antes de que sus orbes amatistas enfocaran el cuerpo dormido de su hermano, una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro antes de abrazarlo

-Riukai despierta- susurro cerca de su oído, el mencionado se removió inquieto antes de abrir los ojos, sus miradas chocaron antes de que ambos hermanos se sonrojaran –Buenos días- murmuro apenada, el chico sonrió tomando el mentón de su gemela

-Buenos días- respondió antes de dejar un suave beso en aquellos rosados labios, se miraron sonrojados -¿es muy tarde?- Yukiko negó haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa surcara sus labios, tomo a la menor por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y la beso, sin esperar Yukiko rodeo el cuello de su hermano con sus delgados brazos, poco a poco el cuerpo de Riukai se acomodó hasta quedar sobre el más frágil de su hermana –Creo que hoy llegaremos tarde- susurro al separarse, compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de volver a besarse, las manos curiosas de Riukai se abrieron paso bajo el pijama de Yukiko haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, sus manos blanquecinas buscaron la forma de deshacerse de la molesta ropa que le impedía contacto directo con la piel de su hermano mientras este descendía con besos por su suave cuello, sus cuerpos se tensaron cuando el sonido del celular de Yukiko interrumpió aquel momento, con un bufido molesto atendió la llamada

-¿Diga?- alejo el aparato cuando una voz chillona contesto

-¿¡Donde estas!? Dijiste que llegarías temprano para ayudarme- los ojos de la muchachita se abrieron de sobremanera antes de ponerse de pie

-Lo siento, estaré allá en diez minutos- y con esto corto la llamada, observo a su gemelo e ignorando el rubor de sus mejillas lo empujo –levántate, es tarde- dijo antes de salir de la habitación, en menos de lo esperado ambos gemelos se encontraban corriendo para llegar a Raimon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Kyoka!- la mencionada volteo para encontrarse con la animada sonrisa de Masaki, una corta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto cuando el chico llego a su lado

-Sip- fue su simple respuesta, dejo sus cosas sobre en el asiento vacío junto a ella y se sentó -¿Lo terminaste?- pregunto un tanto tímido, Kyoka asintió y le enseño el informe.

-Qué cara amigo- Attakai le dedico una mirada enfadada a la chica junto a él –parece que no dormiste-

-Más o menos- musito dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, Yugata rio sin poderlo evitar –Me pase toda la noche pensando en…- un suspiro cansado abandono sus labios, la peli-negra lo observo en silencio sin esperar respuesta, sus orbes carmesí se desviaron hasta cierta pareja haciendo que una sonrisa maliciosa adornara su rostro

-Attakai- el muchacho hizo un sonido que afirmaba estarla escuchando –Creo que Nakamura te cambio- le hizo gracia ver como su amigo se enderezaba en su lugar buscando con la mirada a dicho muchacho, frunció el ceño cuando lo vio charlando animadamente con aquella peli-negra –Al parecer le gustan de cabello oscuro- sus orbes permanecían fijos en aquella escena –Y si lo piensas se parece un poco a ti, es como tu versión femenina- un bufido molesto abandono los labios de Attakai y se giró disimulando su enojo, Yugata lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Celoso?- una mirada molesta del chico le basto para saber que era así

-No estoy celoso- rio con ganas ante la actitud de su amigo –No te burles, hablo enserio-

-Lo siento- dijo sin sentirlo en realidad, era divertido ver al oji-negro en esa situación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yokaze agradeció a los cielos que esa hora hubiese terminado tan rápido, se levantó con pereza y salió de salón, camino hasta unas bancas y allí se sentó

-Hey, cuanto tiempo- sus orbes azules brillaron al notar a cierto chico frente a él

-Mucho, en realidad- contesto siguiéndole el juego, Takeru se sentó junto a él pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del peli-azul

-Hoy no me saludaste- sus rostros se encontraban a corta distancia y la hubiesen reducido del todo si un molesto Attakai no se hubiese sentado a su lado

-Hola Attakai- musito en un suspiro fastidiado Yokaze, el peli-negro menor lo miro de reojo

-Hola- respondió de mala gana

-¿Siempre estas enfadado?- pregunto con cierta inocencia Takeru consiguiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del más bajo

-Oye- Attakai miro a Yokaze –Escuche que Masaki estaría en la biblioteca-

-Él no va a la biblioteca- Takeru observaba interesado la escena

-Pero acompaña a Nissa- musito el oji-azul

-Están peleados- respondió

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- pregunto curioso Yokaze

-Solo lo sé- un suspiro derrotado abandono sus labios

-A mí me dijo que iría a la azotea, no se siente muy animado por la discusión con su hermana, tal vez puedas ir a hacerle compañía- Attakai miro a Takeru con disimulada preocupación

-Tu eres su amigo ¿Por qué no vas?- el oji-marrón sonrió ladino

-Estoy seguro de que le agradaría mucho más tu compañía que la mía- Attakai desvió la mirada antes de levantarse con fingido enojo en busca del oji-ámbar

-¿En que estábamos?- pregunto con malicia el peli-negro, Yokaze sonrió y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse

-Takeru- un suspiro molesto abandono sus labios al ser interrumpidos otra vez

-¿Qué?- Natsumi Raimon se encontraba frente a ambos con los brazos cruzados y gesto grave

-El director te necesita en su oficina- el chico se puso de pie molesto

-Nos vemos luego- compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de alejarse, Yokaze suspiro molesto, solo pedía un momento a solas con Takeru, al parecer los dioses no estaban de su lado ese día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Soltó un suspiro antes de empujar la puerta de la azotea, preguntándose mentalmente porque se encontraba ahí, una vez ahí busco con la mirada hasta dar con el muchacho sentado sin su usual sonrisa y la mirada perdida en algún lugar, con pasos lentos avanzo y se sentó junto a él

-Hola- Masaki lo miro de reojo y se dejó caer sobre su regazo, Attakai dudo pero finalmente enredo sus dedos en el cabello del chico acariciándolo con suavidad, se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, el oji-ámbar fijo su vista en el rostro del otro muchacho, un suspiro triste escapo de sus labios, la mano cálida de Attakai se deslizaba con suavidad por una de sus mejillas, se sentó sin dejar de mirar aquellos orbes oscuros, un sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de Masaki cuando sintió que aquella distancia entre ambos desaparecía, con suavidad poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Attakai para corresponder aquel beso que él no había iniciado, tembló cuando las manos del muchacho se abrieron paso bajo su uniforme, agradeció no llevar su sudadera en aquel momento, sus labios se separaron y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, una sonrisa tímida adorno los labios del oji-ámbar, Attakai se inclinó y volvió a apresar sus labios en un beso esta vez más largo, sus manos viajaron hasta los botones de la camisa desabrochándolos con lentitud, aparto suavemente aquella prenda y deslizo sus manos por el pecho de Masaki, sus labios descendieron con suavidad por su mentón y su cuello haciéndolo suspirar, dirigió sus manos un tanto temblorosas bajo la ropa de Attakai haciendo que este se tensara y se separara de él, lo miro con las mejillas rojas y atemorizado, Masaki desvió la mirada sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos, apretó los labios cuando el oji-negro se levantó y salió del lugar sin mediar palabra, un suspiro lo abandono, si tan solo no hubiese buscado más contacto, se aferró a sus piernas y oculto su rostro esperando que su corazón dejara de doler.

Una vez salió del lugar se dejó caer apoyado en la pared, sus mejillas seguían rojas y su corazón latía con fuerza, cerró los ojos esperando que este se calmara, pero la imagen del más alto sonrojado no le permitía pensar claramente, maldijo internamente sus propios deseos, se puso de pie tambaleante, su cuerpo completo temblaba ante el mar de emociones que sentía en ese momento, se vio en la tentadora idea de volver y acabar lo que había iniciado, negó con fuerza y camino en busca de Yugata, necesitaba ayuda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El fin del día escolar termino y con ello el edificio se comenzó a vaciar, Kyoka ordeno sus cosas siendo esperada por Narue y Masaki, cuando terminaron los tres salieron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, un silencio un tanto tenso se formó entre ellos, Masaki parecía ir hundido en sus pensamientos y Kyoka parecía preocupada por él

-Nos vemos mañana- musito Narue al momento de separarse, los otro dos siguieron en silencio

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto ocultando su preocupación la peli-negra, Masaki la miro largo rato como buscando una respuesta

-Si…- Kyoka espero una respuesta que nunca llego, Masaki se detuvo extrañándola -¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?- la de mechas negó haciendo que una suave sonrisa adornara el rostro del chico -¿Te gustaría salir?- sus mejillas tomaron una suave tonalidad rojiza antes de asentir tímidamente, Masaki beso con suavidad su mejilla –Nos vemos entonces- dijo a modo de despedida para tomar rumbo a su casa dejando a la muchacha allí aun algo sorprendida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Masaki suspiro y oculto su sonrojado rostro en la almohada, no podía creer lo que había hecho, trago saliva y se sentó regulando su respiración, miro su mano y sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer, se levantó apresurado y chocando con algunas cosas llego al baño, abrió el grifo y lavo sus manos, tras dejarlas limpias volvió a su cuarto y se cambió de pijama, se metió bajo las sabanas y una vez más su mente recordó lo que hace solo unos minutos hacía, se mordió el labio sintiendo nuevamente una oleada de sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo, se removió incomodo entre las sabanas cuando sintió cierta parte de su cuerpo despertando ante el simple recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde, el rostro sonrojado de Attakai y su mirada tan intensa lo estremeció, oculto su rostro en la almohada de nueva cuenta intentando deshacerse de aquella escena que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, su mano izquierda se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas cuando inconscientemente se froto contra el colchón, se mordió el labio y llevo su otra mano hasta tan delicada zona acariciando superficialmente, volteo quedando de espaldas y metió su mano bajo su pijama y ropa interior, entrecerró los ojos al notar lo sensible que se encontraba, sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar todo el aire contenido y curvo la espalda cuando deslizo sus propios dedos sobre su erección, la mirada de Attakai permanecía presente en su mente haciendo que cada sensación fuera más intensa, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco más cuando tomo su miembro y comenzó con un suave vaivén, se mordió con fuerza el labio en un intento por reprimir un gemido, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por sus instintos, su mano se movía cada vez más rápido haciéndolo jadear y aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas con su mano libre

-A-Attakai- su espalda se curvo una vez más a punto de explotar, las sensaciones se acumularon en su vientre bajo y tembló segundos antes de acabar, con la respiración agitada quito su mano y se sentó, sus mejillas parecían dos fresas maduras y sus ojos brillaban inusualmente, suspiro cansado y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, antes de poder regular su respiración o poner en orden sus pensamientos sus ojos se cerraron cayendo finalmente ante el cansancio

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Masaki no puede dejar de pensar en Attakai u/u ¿les gusto? ¿quieren mas? pues tendrán que esperar, entrare a clases y ya saben como es eso, no tengo mucho que decir, así que eso.

 **En el próximo capitulo -** Le dieron el alta a Burn. ¿Nuevo interés amoroso? Conflicto, conflicto, esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	9. Deudas pendientes

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Kira regreso con actualización~ es un capitulo cortito pero se los compensare, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo y si la diosa fortuna me sonríe en unas horas lo subo.

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver el mundo arder

 **Música del capitulo -** _"MOB 136 BARS"_ The GazettE

 **Advertencias -** Yaoi. Violencia.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki, Soren y Hinata

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 ** _Capitulo VIII - Deudas pendientes_**

Esto era malo, muy malo, le habían dado el alta a Burn lo que significaba claramente problemas para Masaki, un suspiro abandono los labios de Nissa, y lo peor era que desde que discutieron su hermano hace ya dos semanas casi ni la tomaba en cuenta, su mirada nerviosa paso de sus manos al rostro sonriente del peli-negro, sus miradas chocaron por una fracción de segundo antes de que el mayor la apartara

-Nos vemos en la tarde- dijo a modo de despedida, Soren les dedico una mirada antes de volver su atención al periódico, el camino fue demasiado silencioso y en cuanto se cruzaron con Kyoka y Narue Masaki se alejó sin mirarla, llegando a Raimon se dirigió con prisas a buscar a Genda

-Kojiro- el muchacho volteo encontrándose con la siempre linda Nissa, extrañado de ser llamado por su primer nombre se acerco

-¿Ocurre algo?- los ojos ámbar de la menor parecían preocupados, muy preocupados

-Dime que Burn aún está hospitalizado- un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos adolescentes, la mirada azul del castaño se tornó seria

-Le dieron el alta ayer por la tarde- guardo silencio –Y está en perfectas condiciones; Hitomiko pidió que no se le diera el alta hasta estar completamente sano, ya sabes lo impulsivo que es- Nissa suspiro

-Y lo rápido que se recupera- susurro para sí, le dio las gracias al chico y salió dispuesta a volver a su salón, se detuvo a medio camino cuando escucho la ya conocida risa burlesca del peli-rojo

-¡Nakamura!- la muchachita volteo procurando no exteriorizar sus preocupaciones –Dile al idiota de tu hermano que lo esperare a la salida- un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, esa era la frase que no quería escuchar, asintió con lentitud y salió de prisa a por su hermano, cuando entro a su salón lo vio practicando muy cómodo con Kyoka, frunció el ceño molesta de que ahora esa chica se robara casi toda la atención de su hermano, aunque por otro lado desde que salía con ella sus arranques de ira habían desaparecido casi por completo

-Masaki- procurando que su voz sonara indiferente lo llamo, el chico la miro fijo a los ojos –B-Burn volvió- se golpeó internamente ante su tartamudeo –Te espera a la salida- de inmediato los orbes brillantes del chico se opacaron, se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que Nissa finalmente se fue, Kyoka miro a su novio preocupada

-¿Ocurre algo?- el chico negó haciendo sus manos puños.

Un poco más lejos Yugata leía Carrie el cual le había arrebatado a su querido amigo de las manos, quien extrañamente no opuso resistencia

-Deja de torturarte- Attakai la miro de reojo –Perdiste tu oportunidad, ya te lo ganaron- rodo los ojos y volvió su atención a la parejita, su mirada se mantenía fija en el oji-ámbar que parecía ido, tembló cuando sus miradas chocaron, nunca había visto tanto odio en esos ojos –Enano te hablo- molesto volteo a ver a su gran amiga

-No me llames enano- Yugata lo ignoro y siguió con su lectura

-Decía que Masaki seguramente ya no es virgen y que lamento que no hayas sido el primero, pero que siempre puedes ser el segundo- su ceño se frunció y sus mejillas tomaron cierta tonalidad rosa

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!- la chica bajo el libro y alzo una ceja

-A mí no me grites enano, bien sabes que puedo hacer que media escuela se entere de lo que hiciste el otro día- Attakai a punto de saltarle la miro

-No lo harías- Yugata sonrió ladina

-Oh sí, claro que si- y ese fue el detonante para que el muchacho de anteojos le saltara a su amiga, se enfrascaron en una lucha infantil jalándose el cabello y dándose empujones, los demás observaban con cierta gracia la escenita montada

-¡Yoshikawa, Kobayashi a dirección ahora mismo!- y así como empezó terminó, ambos se levantaron a regañadientes y salieron aun lanzándose miradas de odio, la maestra cerró la puerta diciendo algo sobre niños mal educados y dio comienzo a la clase.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una suave risa abandono los labios de Takeru cuando sintió un suave soplido en su nuca, miro de reojo al peli-azul que sonreía y continuó jalándolo

-¿Me dirás ya a dónde vamos?- el peli-negro sonrió como solo él lo hacía y negó

-Aun no- Yokaze suspiro, ese chico era un caso, no solo le había alborotado las hormonas sino que lo había convencido de saltarse la primera y estaba más que seguro el resto de las clases, se detuvieron frente a un edificio de gran tamaño, las mejillas de Yokaze tomaron una suave tonalidad rojiza

-¿Es en serio?- Takeru asintió y lo abrazo por la cintura

-No hemos tenido tiempo a solas hace mucho- un suspiro dejo los labios del oji-azul, volteo y le apretó las mejillas al chico

-Más te vale que valga la pena- dijo para luego darle un corto beso, con una sonrisa victoriosa Takeru lo soltó y volvió a jalarlo de la mano hasta el interior del lugar, ese sin dudas sería un día largo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Narue miro a Gazell y este la miro a ella, en esas dos semanas se habían vuelto cercanos

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- la de cabellos violeta suspiro y se apoyó en el hombro del mayor

-No lo sé, pero ya me tienen harta- molesta se cruzó de brazos –Ese chico me está quitando a mi amiga- una risa corta dejo los labios del albino

-Busca otra amiga- por ese comentario recibió un codazo, paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven –Solo bromeaba-

-No fue gracioso- dijo en respuesta, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Gazell volvió a abrir el libro que leía para continuar su lectura

-Deberías hablar con ella- ambos voltearon encontrándose con Yuuto guardando unos cuantos libros –Dile que sientes que te está dejando de lado, si es tu amiga entenderá-

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo del otro lado Fudou, Narue y Gazell compartieron una mirada fastidiada

-No hablo contigo- dijo el pardo, a través del enorme estante se dirigieron miradas de odio

-Gracias por el consejo Kidou pero no hablábamos ni contigo ni con el calvito- explico Narue poniéndose de pie dignamente, Gazell sonrió ladino y la siguió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de dos semanas Tetsuya volvió a aparecer en clases, no lo había hecho antes por no sentirse preparado para enfrentar al de moña, pero ahora y gracias a su amigo, si, amigo Akio, se sentía con un poco más de valor, camino con calma por los pasillos sin intenciones de toparse con aquellos orbes avellana que ahora mismo le observaban mientras se acercaban a él

-Tetsuya, estaba preocupado, creí que te había ocurrido algo- el menor frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazo

-No sé por qué estabas tan preocupado- dijo de modo tranquilo, Ichirouta trato de acercar su mano pero fue detenida por el peli-negro –No te tomes tantas libertades, tú y yo no somos nada- con esto dicho continuo su camino como si lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido, Ichirouta se quedó ahí, de pie sin saber que hacer ahora que su pequeño no quería ni verlo.

Por otro lado Goenji estaba demasiado distraído buscando una forma mejor de llamar la atención de cierto muchachito, sus orbes oscuras se toparon con la figura inmóvil de su novio, se acercó y le paso el brazos sobre los hombros

-¿Tan mal te trato?- el chico le dirigió una mirada matadora y continuo con su camino, Shuuya rio y lo siguió –Vamos _cariño_ no me ignores-

-¿Qué?- respondió de mala gana

-Vamos a hablar ¿sí?- Ichirouta frunció el ceño

-No tenemos nada que hablar, por esta farsa arruine lo que tenía con Tetsuya, así que te dejo, terminamos, ya ve tu como atraer la atención del cabeza de helado que claramente no parece interesado en ti- y con ese cruel discurso el de moña se alejó, el rubio soltó un suspiro y se encamino a un lugar donde pudiera pensar con claridad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Y ahora qué?- Shizuka miro a Killian y se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que evitar que Burn y Masaki se encuentren- un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos que mantenían su mirada fija en la peli-negra que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos cuando un montón de alumnos parecieron dirigirse al frente de la escuela, Nissa, Shizuka y Killian salieron en esa dirección

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la castaña de coletas a un chico que iba entre la multitud

-Una pelea, Burn con Nakamura- Nissa palideció y se abrió paso entre la gente, sintió como el aire le faltaba pero ignorando aquella molesta sensación avanzo hasta llegar a dicho lugar, en medio de un grupo Burn cruzado de brazos miraba a su hermano

-¡Masaki!- el mencionado volteo a ver de reojo a la chica que le rogaba con la mirada detenerse, ignorándola volvió su vista al frente

-¿Asustado niño?- Masaki sonrió ladino

-Ansioso- se quitó la sudadera y doblo las mangas de su camisa –Estaba esperando la revancha- sus miradas chocaron con verdadero odio

-Muy bien, hora de jugar- sin borrar su sonrisa se puso en guardia, Masaki lo imito con gesto serio

-¡Un momento!- ambos voltearon a ver al castaño, Nissa suspiro pensando que detendría esa estupidez –Se olvidan de mi- el chico sonrió y se colocó junto a Burn

-Dos contra uno, que injusto- dijo con cierto toque sarcástico, Nissa frunció el ceño ante esa actitud por parte del mayor

-Qué triste ¿no?- Masaki sonrió, una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a más de uno

-Mucho más interesante- respondió poniendo ambos puños frente a su rostro en seña de estar listo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Fue muy malo?- Yokaze sonrió con la mirada puesta en el techo y el torso descubierto

-Para nada- respondió, Takeru se sentó y lo observo unos momentos, sus orbes se fijaron en las pequeñas mordidas en los hombros del peli-azul y su sonrisa se tornó mucho más seductora

-¿Una más?- sus miradas chocaron, Yokaze se sentó y lo beso poniendo su mano sobre la tibia mejilla del otro muchacho, lo fue recostando lentamente hasta que se vieron en la forzosa necesidad de respirar, Takeru alzo una ceja

-Me toca arriba- musito cerca de su rostro, el oji-marrón lo empujo sentándose sobre sus caderas

-Claro que no, es mi turno- entre forcejeos y juegos "sucios" termino Yokaze bajo el cuerpo más oscuro de Takeru –Yo gano- y el sonrío, porque sabía que de todas formas iría arriba, aunque el peli-negro se negara, porque él sabía dónde y cómo tocarlo para hacerlo ceder, por eso no le importo cuando los labios del chico besaron su cuello y mucho menos cuando sus manos se aventuraron bajo su ropa interior, de todas formas el que terminaría gimiendo sería Takeru.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Permitanme reír jajajaja *riendo en el piso* ahora si, ¿les gustó el capitulo? abajo les dejare algunas preguntitas~ salió corto pero intenso, el próximo sera mas largo, palabra de Kira, no se que mas poner así que ¡preguntas!

\- ¿Qué opinan de la relación de Masaki y Kyoka? ¿duraran?

\- ¿Y la escena de Takeru y Yokaze?

\- ¿Debería ponerle Rated M al fic?

\- ¿Que hay de la relación de Goenji y Kazemaru?

 **En el próximo capitulo -** ¿Orgullo familiar? ¿Cuentas que saldar? ¡¿Attakai enfadado?! a no espera, eso era del anterior...esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	10. Si, era amor

**Notas del autor -** Privet! dije en unas horas, pero fue al día siguiente y es que estaba en lo mejor y me mandan a dormir y como estoy de niña buena, pero bueno, ya esta aquí! si y traje caos~ no tengo mucho mas que decir aquí, abajito ya agrego mas

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo. (sera de todos los capítulos)

 **Música del capítulo -** _"TOMORROW NEVER DIES"_ The GazettE

 **Advertencias -** Violencia. Yaoi. mucha cursileria.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como tampoco los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki, Soren y Hinata.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IX – Si, era amor**_

La mirada ámbar, opaca y enfadada de Masaki se fijó en la azul salvaje de Genda

-Bastardo traidor- Kojiro sonrió y el peli-negro se lanzó dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla, se sobo la parte golpeada, los puñetazos de ese chico eran brutales, escupió la sangre que él golpe le provoco y le dio una patada, Masaki se encogió del dolor y antes de recuperarse un puñetazo por parte del peli-rojo lo hizo caer, se levantó sin gran dificultad y volvió a enfocarlo a ambos

-Diste mejor pelea el otro día- Inquirió sonriendo prepotente el peli-rojo, Masaki chasqueo la lengua y se lanzó contra el peli-rojo esta vez, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo jadear y doblarse sobre sí mismo, aprovechando esto lo jalo del cabello y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar, sonrió y comenzó a patearle el estómago con fuerza, fue detenido por un fuerte puñetazo en su ya lastimada mejilla, enfoco a Genda y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, se lanzó sobre el enorme chico que con suerte alcanzo a esquivar el puñetazo certero del menor, lo jalo del brazo y le golpeo el mentón haciéndolo caer hacía atrás, se sostuvo en alguno de los alumnos que resultaron ser Yugata y Fudou, se apoyó en ellos y se enderezo limpiando la comisura de sus labios

-¿Eso es todo?- La muchacha peli-negra sujeto con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de Attakai que estaba a punto de saltarle a esos dos, miro de reojo a su amiga

-Si es lo que creo solo complicaras las cosas- el gesto serio y la forma en que lo dijo lo hizo a duras penas contenerse

Genda y Burn cruzaron miradas y sonrieron al mismo tiempo de forma escalofriante, el castaño se puso detrás de Masaki y Burn cogió carrera para golpearlo en la boca del estómago, aprovechando la falta de aire y su distracción Genda lo sostuvo por los brazos mientras el peli-rojo comenzaba a golpear al de ojos ámbar una y otra vez

-¡Huzzah!- un golpe en la mejilla hizo a Burn caer -¡Tsunami Jousuke presentándose al deber!- el chico chasqueo la lengua aun en el suelo, como demonios no lo había notado, el peli-rosa sonreía ampliamente haciendo con su mano el signo de amor y paz, Masaki sonrió sin levantar el rostro, con Tsunami ahí las cosas serían más sencillas, Burn se puso de pie y miro con odio al más alto

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Jousuke se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír

-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar Burn- el menor alzo una ceja –Además no podía dejar a Masaki solo- sus miradas se cruzaron, negro y ámbar brillando con fiereza

-Aun después de tanto tiempo- una sonora carcajada dejo los labios sangrantes de Burn –como quieras- y con esto le lanzo un puñetazo al más alto, Tsunami esquivo los golpes sin mayor dificultad, se agacho y tomo impulso para golpear el estómago del más bajo casi enterrando su puño en su carne, Masaki aprovechando la distracción del castaño a sus espaldas metió el pie entre los del otro haciéndolo tastabillar, se soltó y con rapidez volteo asestándole un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo, Nissa observaba preocupada a su hermano, hace tanto que no veía al chico de esa forma, tan violento, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ese no era Masaki, no era su hermano, ese era…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de aquella pelea, los cuatro involucrados habían sido sancionados y suspendidos por lo que restaba de semana, Masaki se encontraba en la enfermería pues se había negado a ir a casa para que su hermana las limpiara, un silencio tenso había entre el chico y Kyoka que parecía más seria de lo usual

-Kyo- la chica ignoro el llamado de su novio, sostuvo su muñeca con suavidad logrando que lo mirara –yo…no sé qué decir- la peli-negra se soltó con suavidad del agarre

-No hay nada que decir Masaki- su tono frío y seco le hizo sentir una ligera molestia, termino de ordenar lo que había ocupado y tomo su mochila –Nos vemos mañana- dejo un beso en la mejilla del peli-negro y salió dejándolo solo, soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la camilla, aun no quería volver a casa, la puerta se abrió con lentitud llamando su atención, se sorprendió de encontrarse con un par de conocidos ojos negros

-¿Attakai? Creí que ya te habías ido- hizo una mueca cuando intento sentarse de nuevo, el chico entro cerrando la puerta tras de si

-No…quería saber cómo estabas- en ningún momento miro los ojos del otro, Masaki sonrió sintiendo su corazón acelerarse

-Estoy bien, he estado peor- una suave risa abandono sus labios, contrario a lo que hizo Attakai, se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado

-No le veo la gracia- un silencio extenso le siguió a esa frase, giro su rostro encontrándose con aquellos orbes ámbar mirándolo fijamente, no hizo nada cuando la mano del muchacho frente a él se posó en su mejilla y mucho menos cuando la distancia entre ambos se volvió casi nula, sus labios se rozaron con suavidad antes de unirse por completo en un cálido beso, se apartaron tras unos segundos, Attakai suspiro atrayéndolo suavemente hacia él iniciando un segundo beso, ninguno dijo nada cuando sus manos chocaron torpemente, por más que se empeñara en negarlo había extrañado esa sensación de tener a Masaki tan cerca, se separaron una vez más tras agotar todo el aire y se miraron sonrojados, Attakai se puso de pie soltando el agarre del más alto –N-Nos vemos mañana- musito nervioso, camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla, apretó los labios antes de darse la vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos para dejar un último beso en los labios del oji-ámbar, luego salió con prisas intentando aplacar el rubor en sus mejillas y esconder la pequeña sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro.

Algo tambaleante se puso de pie, sin terminar de identificar si se sentía así por tantos golpes, o por lo ocurrido recién con Attakai, tomo su bolso y se lo cruzo, no había sido mala idea quedarse otro rato en la escuela, tampoco había sido mala idea pelear con el par de idiotas, con una sonrisa alegre salió del lugar, sintiéndose realmente feliz por primera vez durante esas dos largas semanas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tetsuya iba de vuelta cuando una mano lo detuvo, volteo encontrándose con los ojos avellana de Kazemaru

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesto, el de moña lo miro con un deje de arrepentimiento

-Hablar contigo- el menor alzo una ceja con gesto serio –Por favor-

-En un lugar con gente- fue su respuesta para deshacerse de su agarre y comenzar a caminar, una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en los labios del mayor antes de seguirlo, llegaron a un pequeño parque donde a esa hora los niños jugaban, Tetsuya se sentó en una banca y Kazemaru se sentó junto a él -¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto observando a un par de niños que jugaban

-Sobre nosotros- el oji-perla frunció el ceño

-No hay un nosotros y no lo habrá- Kazemaru le tomo la mano haciendo que su ojos se encontraran

-Tetsuya- un suave rubor se presentó en sus mejillas, había olvidado lo que aquellos ojos provocaban en él, sin embargo el recuerdo de sus mentiras lo hizo volver a la realidad

-Olvídalo, me mentiste- se soltó de aquel suave agarre molesto –Pierdes tu tiempo Kazemaru- se levantó dándole una última y fría mirada –Tu y yo nunca volveremos a estar juntos- sentencio emprendiendo camino a casa, Kazemaru suspiro y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, maldijo por lo bajo a Shuuya y se puso de pie, una cerveza no le vendría nada mal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suspiro cansado abandono los labios de Sakuma, Fudou pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, abrió con dificultad la puerta del pequeño departamento en el que vivían y cargo al muchacho de mohicano hasta su habitación, al dejarlo sobre la cama noto que sus ojos estaban llorosos, un nuevo suspiro dejo sus labios y se sentó junto a él, no le sorprendió que el castaño se aferrara a su cintura y mucho menos que comenzara a blasfemar en contra de Ichirouta, aunque no lo dijera, estaba harto de eso, siempre terminaba levantándole el ánimo y diciéndole que con esfuerzo un día Tetsuya le correspondería, lo único que deseaba era que se olvidara de ese chico

-Ya basta Akio, pareces un niño pequeño- el chico levanto la mirada haciendo chocar sus empañados orbes verdes con el único ojo visible anaranjado de Sakuma, soltó un suspiro, esa era la razón por la que siempre terminaba dándole ánimos, esos ojos tan malditamente expresivos que en las noches le quitaba el sueño, puso una mano sobre la cabeza del ebrio muchacho –Ese chico está ciego si no ve lo que hay en ti-

-Él quiere a Ichirouta, no a mí- volvió a ocultar su rostro en el estómago de Sakuma –De todas formas, ¿quién querría a un chico como yo?- Jirou se mordió el labio, él lo quería, diablos sí que lo quería

-A-Akio- el chico volvió a levantar la mirada encontrándose esta vez con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado de su amigo

-¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto acercándose a su rostro, Sakuma negó -¿tienes fiebre?- su voz sonaba pastosa debido al alcohol, el de cabello largo lo tomo por los hombros alejándolo suavemente hasta dejarlo recostado

-Duerme un rato- lo cubrió con una manta y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, la mano tibia de Fudou se aferró a su muñeca

-Duerme conmigo- el rostro de Sakuma se tornó rojo y la respiración se le corto por un momento, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la adormilada mirada del chico –Por favor- susurro, un suspiro pesado dejo los labios de Sakuma antes de acostarse junto a Akio, el muchacho se aferró a la cintura del peli-celeste y acerco su rostro a su cuello, se quedó ahí, inmóvil junto al chico que inexplicablemente le había robado el corazón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- Attakai volteo cuando escucho esa pregunta

-¿De qué hablas?- Shuuya bajo el libro y lo miro

-Venias sonriendo y tu amigo mío, sonríes menos que Gazell- un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos, el rubio se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a él -¿Es por una chica tal vez?- el peli-negro negó -¿Un chico?- dudo un momento y volvió a negar –Así que un chico- sonrio ladino haciendo molestar a Attakai

-No es nada- Shuuya lo miro

-Aja si claro, y yo soy virgen- dijo con sarcasmo

-Eso no es mi responsabilidad- musito refiriéndose a lo último dicho

-Perdiste tu oportunidad- respondió negando con la cabeza –Pero volviendo al tema ¿por fin tienes novio?- Attakai hizo un gesto molesto y se cruzó de brazos

-Eso no te incumbe y si fuera así no te lo diría- el rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada molestando aún más al menor

-Quien sea ese chico tiene mala suerte, y no muy buenos gustos- rodo los ojos antes de seguir su rumbo hasta su cuarto, al llegar cerró la puerta tras de sí y una nueva sonrisa broto de sus labios, se mordió el labio y suspiró antes de dejar su bolso en un rincón, se recostó sobre la cama de cara al techo y cerró los ojos pensando sin querer en lo ocurrido en la enfermería, su corazón se agito ante el recuerdo, aunque aún no reconociera que sentía cierta "atracción" por Masaki no podía negar las propias reacciones de su cuerpo cuando estaban cerca, era simplemente inevitable.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche apenas empezaba y dos jóvenes recién emprendían rumbo a casa, Takeru y Yokaze iban caminando de la mano, conversando tranquilamente

-Fuiste cruel Yokaze- el mencionado rio ante la mueca de fingida tristeza del peli-negro

-No puedes quejarte, de todas formas lo disfrutaste- respondió sin dejar su sonrisa, Takeru se detuvo y lo miro sonriendo

-Fue un gran día- dijo en voz baja, jalo a Yokaze contra su cuerpo y dejo un corto beso en su labios, le acaricio la mejilla sin apartar sus ojos de los azules del otro

-Ya es tarde- susurro al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, Takeru asintió mas ninguno se movió o hizo algo por continuar, Yokaze suspiro, así no llegarían a ningún lado, puso su mano libre en la nuca del oji-marrón y lo beso sin prisa, estuvieron así por un rato, separándose simplemente para recuperar el aire perdido –Hora de irnos- sin soltar la mano de Takeru comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de inmediato, llegaron a la casa del peli-azul que quedaba más cerca

-Hasta mañana- se sonrieron y despidieron con un gesto de mano, después de todo Takeru tenía razón y había sido un gran día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltaban minutos para las nueve y Narue aún se encontraba en el jardín de su casa charlando con Gazell

-Has estado muy pendiente de tu celular- murmuro suavemente la peli-violeta

-Ai ha estado muy insistente hoy- respondió escribiendo un nuevo mensaje –Gracias a Reize- guardo el celular para volver su atención a la chica

-¿Le dijo que te has acostado con medio instituto?- Gazell alzo una ceja –Sabes que es cierto-

-¿Te molesta?- Narue negó –Entonces guarda silencio- la chica bufó y desvió la mirada, el silencio entre ambos fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular del mayor, suspiro hastiado y miro la pantalla levándose una ligera sorpresa, se alejó para hablar tranquilamente y cuando volvió su expresión parecía un poco más molesta

-¿Te regaño o algo?- Gazell negó y se sentó junto a ella

-Transfirieron a Afuro- un suspiro cansado le siguió, Narue bajo la mirada mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-No es tan malo- el albino frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió con malicia

-Es verdad, a ti te gusta- las mejillas de Narue se colorearon tenuemente –Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto- dijo más para sí, se puso de pie y jalo a su amiga –Llega en dos días, nos reuniremos donde siempre si quieres ir- la chica asintió –Nos vemos- le hizo un gesto y partió rumbo a Sun Garden, aún tenía que joder un rato a Burn por la pelea, Narue se quedó de pie unos minutos antes de entrar a casa con una disimulada sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Recuérdame que hacemos aquí- el chico junto a él sonrió

-Nada en especial- y con eso arrastro al más alto dentro de aquella casa, en silencio se escabulleron por los pasillos del lugar, llegaron a la cocina y se metió en el refrigerador

-¿Qué haces?- el muchacho lo miro un momento y volvió a su tarea de confiscar alimentos

-Tengo hambre, no cene- suspiro cansado llevando su mano hasta frente, hizo un pequeño gesto -¿No quieres comer algo?- negó mirando impresionado la calma del menor, luego de que el más bajo comiera continuaron su recorrido por el lugar, llegaron al segundo piso y avanzaron con lentos y cuidadoso pasos, las luces se encendieron de golpe, ambos adolescentes giraron

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- Yugata con su siempre implacable mirada escarlata y usando esta vez pijama los miraba, compartieron una mirada asustada antes de salir ambos corriendo como posesos, el menor bajo corriendo las escaleras y el más alto preso del pánico se lanzó por una ventana, la chica suspiro cansada, era ya la tercera vez en el mes que esos dos se metían en su casa –Par de idiotas- apago las luces y volvió a su cuarto para dormir.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿quien es si no es Masaki? se los dejare de tarea, ¿les gustó? eso espero porque no actualizare hasta el otro mes ok no, era broma, ¿quienes serán los misteriosos chicos que se metieron en la casa de Yugata? otra tarea, saben algo, siempre me ha gustado la pareja Fudou x Sakuma, tal vez halla algo entre ellos, no se que mas decir así que eso.

 **En el próximo capitulo -** Triángulos amorosos. ¡Finalmente libres! Attakai borracho y mucho mas en el siguiente capítulo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	11. El mejor lado de la adolescencia

**Notas del autor -** Privet! el mal triunfo! *ríe como demente* aun no me llega el fin de semana pero a ellos si, y vaya fin de semana, no tengo mucho que decir, abajo mas cosas, locuras y publicidad~ -si, ahora hay espacio publicitario, incluso pensé ponerlo a mitad de la historia- ok, ya los dejo en paz... no, una cosa más, mañana responderé sus encantadores reviews por falta de tiempo hoy.

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo. Triunfo el mal.

 **Música del capitulo**

 _"Uruwashiki hito"_ Ikimono Gakari

 _"Can't stop dancin'"_ Becky G

 _"Killer lady"_ Gumi

 _" If you do do"_ vocaloid

 **Advetencias -** Lenguaje vulgar. Lime. Lemon. Mucho desmadre.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenece Nissa, Masaki, Soren y Hinata.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo X - El "mejor" lado de la adolescencia**_

Finalmente el fin de semana llegaba, era el pensamiento de cierta muchachita de coletas, con una sonrisa caminaba por los pasillos de Raimon buscando a sus amigos cuando choco con cierto muchacho de ojos negros

-Lo siento- musito Shizuka, el peli-verde sonrió negando

-No te preocupes, iba distraído- la chica también le sonrió algo extrañada de la actitud tan positiva de Ryuuji

-Pareces muy feliz- con este comentario Midorikawa la tomo de las manos y dieron un par de vueltas sobre sí mismos

-Es viernes~- canturreo feliz el chico, Shizuka rio y le siguió el juego un rato ganándose miradas extrañadas de varios

-Sí, es genial- dijo, se miraron unos segundos antes de que el timbre iniciara el inicio de clases

-Hiroto hará una fiesta hoy ¿quieres venir?- Shizuka lo pensó un momento antes de asentir, se despidieron con la mano y siguieron a sus respectivos salones, al llegar se sentó junto a Shuuya, el chico la miro sin extrañarse de su sonrisa, negó suavemente sin saber que esa chica acababa de conseguir una "cita" con el chico de su interés.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afuro había llegado el día anterior y aunque su recibimiento había sido lindo y todo, no podía evitar sentirse molesto con cierto albino, lo miro de reojo y como este parecía estar concentrado en la clase, soltó un bufido y se apoyó en el respaldo cruzando los brazos intentando matar con la mirada a su supuesto amigo, el que no se apartaba por más de cinco minutos de la chica que a él –Afuro- le gustaba, y no le daba oportunidad de acercarse, se pasó toda la hora matando con la mirada al chico un par de puestos más adelante, nada más tocaron para el final de la hora salió en busca de la chica de orbes rosa oscuro, apenas dio con ella la jalo sin dar explicación, se ocultaron en un salón vacío

-¿Y eso?- el rubio recién se detuvo a pensar lo que había hecho, un suave rubor surco su rostro ante la impasible mirada de Narue, soltó una risita nerviosa

-E-Es que no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar tranquilos- tartamudeo el mayor, la peli-violeta giro el rostro para que no viera la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto finalmente recorriendo el salón con la mirada

-No lo sé…- hubo un pequeño silencio -… ¿Qué tal la escuela?- pregunto sin saber qué otra cosa preguntar

-¿Es enserio?- la chica permanecía sería más esta vez se había cruzado de brazos, Afuro rasco su mejilla de forma nerviosa

-¿Y t-tienes novio?- pregunto en un susurro, las mejillas de Narue tomaron una suave tonalidad rojiza y negó, esta vez fue el turno de Afuro de sonreír, se acercó un poco más a la chica -¿Vamos juntos a la fiesta de Kira?- la chica lo miro de reojo

-E-Esta bien- musito con suavidad, un cómodo silencio se formó entre ambos, Narue dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió la mano del mayor rozar la suya de manera tímida, sin mirarlo y con el corazón latiéndole fuerte enredo sus dedos con los del chico, se quedaron en silencio y sin mirarse hasta que el timbre sonó una vez más dando inicio a una nueva hora de clases.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de unas largas e interminables horas de clases la jornada escolar llegaba a su fin y con ello el inicio del fin de semana, la mayoría del alumnado hablaba sobre la fiesta en la enorme casa de los Kira dada por el menor de la familia

-¿Piensan ir?- el chico de cabellos rojizos miro a la animada Shizuka

-¿A dónde?- pregunto una distraída Nissa en busca de su hermano el cual había prometido ir por ella

-A la fiesta de Hiroto- Killian rio y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica castaña

-Suena bien ¿Qué dices Nissa?- la mencionada volteo a verlos

-Saben que los lugares muy concurridos me desesperan- Shizuka suspiro

-Está bien, pero mañana Ain y yo estaremos temprano en tu casa para ir a algún lado- una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la peli-negra al tiempo que asentía, su celular sonó obligándola a desviar la mirada de sus amigos

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto ella con cierta molesta

-Aquí- volteo cuando escucho la voz de su hermano tan cerca, los orbes brillantes de Masaki la recibieron y junto a él Kyoka, su sonrisa desapareció y resignada se fue junto a ambos no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos

-No duraran- la de coletas miro a su amigo quien lucía realmente serio tras decir aquello, cruzaron una mirada antes de comenzar a reír.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Aun no me acostumbro a estar aquí- musito Burn con varios golpes en su rostro y un corte en el labio, Gazell a su lado asintió

-Idiota suertudo- musito Ryuuji por lo bajo con las manos en los bolsillos, Shizuka estaba a su lado observando todo con disimulada admiración

-Creí que llegarían antes- el cuarteto volteo encontrándose con la mirada brillante de Hiroto

-Gazell tarda más que chica en arreglarse- Burn se ganó un codazo por parte del albino –Como sea, buena fiesta- Hiroto, no, Grand sonrió ladino

-Lo sé- Gazell y Ryuuji rodaron los ojos, estúpido egocéntrico, el peli-verde tomo la mano de Shizuka cuando una canción bastante animada sonó, entre risas ambos chicos comenzaron a bailar sin notar la insistente mirada azabache de Shuuya sobre ellos.

Fudou había llegado acompañado de Sakuma y en contra de su voluntad Genda, no es que no le agradara el enorme chico, solo era que le ponía los pelos de punta con su maldita actitud, apenas entraron se fue cada uno por su lado, bueno, más o menos

-Deja de seguirme- soltó Fudou al de parche que se mantenía cerca suyo

-No te sigo, ambos buscamos lo mismo- respondió, llegaron hasta un chico que parecía servir bebidas y pidieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, se miraron con odio antes de tomar sus respectivos vasos y comenzar a beber, sin preverlo iniciaron una competencia, apenas el contenido de sus vasos se acababa pedían otro.

Por otro lado estaba Masaki acompañado esta vez de su antiguo gran amigo y su linda novia

-¿No quieres bailar?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa, Kyoka negó

-Iré con Haruna y Aki si no es problema- Masaki asintió antes de besarla, Tsunami desvió la mirada algo incómodo, se separaron y el peli-negro aun sonreía

-Nos vemos luego- Kyoka asintió y se alejó hacia donde ambas chicas estaban, Tsunami y Masaki se miraron entre si

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto el menor, una sonrisa de todo menos inocente se dibujó en el rostro del surfista

-¡Te reto!- Masaki sonrió y ambos se dirigieron donde Fudou y Sakuma aun bebían sin dejar de lanzarse miradas de odio para imitar a ambos, pidieron cada uno una botella de cerveza y comenzaron a beber.

-Odio las fiestas- Goenji le entrego un vaso con contenido de dudosa procedencia a su amargado amigo

-Vamos Attakai, disfruta un poco la vida- una mirada matadora lo hizo reír, chasqueo la lengua antes de vaciar el vaso de un trago, hizo algunos gestos ante la sensación de ardor que recorrió su garganta cuando el líquido paso por ella

-¿Otro?- un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos, Attakai lo miraba serio al igual que Shuuya, cualquiera que los viera creería que estaban a punto de golpearse, el peli-negro asintió haciendo sonreír a su amigo, no ocurriría nada malo por un par de tragos ¿no?

Pasaba de media noche y el lugar era un completo caos, Fudou y Sakuma habían comenzado una pelea en la que extrañamente termino Ryuuji involucrado, Tsunami y Masaki estaban sobre una mesa abrazados y cantando ante la mirada avergonzada de Kyoka, Gazell había desaparecido con uno de los gemelos Jinkai y el otro buscaba desesperadamente hasta que dio con ellos en el baño a medio vestir, en vez de regañarlos o golpear al chico por estar metiéndole mano a su hermanita entro y se unió a la fiesta privada, Takeru en un rincón se encontraba devorando a Yokaze, ambos se veían algo tomados, Yugata se encontraba sentada con un vaso en la mano, en silencio y con las mejillas rojas, Osamu se acercó curioso

-¿Estas bien?- la chica lo miro de tal forma que las mejillas del mayor se encendieron, en menos de diez minutos ambos habían armado un show digno de ser grabado, cosa que Narue acompañada de un sobrio Afuro hacían, Hiroto estaba demasiado ocupado con Burn para poder atender a sus invitados, ambos habían desaparecido hace un cuarto de hora, Shizuka estaba sentada junto a Killian hablando sobre temas serios y Tetsuya se encontraba rememorando viejos tiempos con una planta, si, era un gran fiesta.

-¡Todos a la piscina!- Nadie supo quién dijo eso aunque se sospechaba de cierto castaño de ojos azules que hasta hace poco se encontraba muy cariñoso con Endo, la mitad de los de la fiesta se lanzaron al agua

-¡Masaki baja de ahí!- Kyoka junto un estante le gritaba al peli-negro que en algún momento había subido

-¡No!- se sentó cruzando los brazos e inflando las mejillas

-Por favor- pidió con tono suave, las mejillas del peli-negro enrojecieron y con torpeza bajo del mueble –Gracias- musito dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, Masaki la miraba prácticamente embobado -¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercando su rostro al del muchacho, este asintió y la cogió por la cintura para comenzar a besarla.

Gazell salió del baño arreglando su ropa y dejando a ambos gemelos con sus cosas, era hora de su retirada estratégica, abrió la puerta de un cuarto donde Burn y Grand "conversaban" jalo al peli-rojo de ojos ámbar a medio vestir y se lo llevo a rastras

-¡Hey estaba ocupado!- reclamo con el pantalón desabrochado, Gazell rodo los ojos y lo jalo hacía si para besarlo

-Se un buen chico y te recompensare- Burn sonrió y ambos salieron rumbo a Sun Garden o un motel.

Sin saber exactamente como, Narue había acabado dentro de la piscina con un empalagoso rubio que no dejaba de abrazarla

-¿Puedes soltarme?- Afuro negó acercándola más a si

-Hay muchos pervertidos mirando tu lindo cuerpo- la peli-violeta lo golpeo en la cabeza pero no se separó, se quedaron hasta que los demás comenzaron a salir.

-¿Han visto a Yugata?- pregunto el peli-verde, Yokaze se separó un momento de los labios de Takeru para responder

-No lo sé, tal vez ya- su frase quedo cortada por un nuevo beso

-¡Hey!- Takeru le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano

-Yokaze está ocupado- apretó al mencionado contra la pared para volver a meter sus manos bajo la ropa del otro.

Ryuuji suspiro y salió en busca de su "amigo", el peli-rosa se encontraba coqueteado con el pequeño e "inocente" Tachimukai, frunció el ceño y jalo al chico

-¿Qué~?- Yuuki se alejó sonrojado dejando a ambos muchachos solos

-Vamos a casa- cuando decía eso sabía perfectamente que no se refería a dormir, sonrió ladino y jalo al peli-verde fuera de la enorme casa de los Kira.

Mientras Kyoka era ahogada por los besos de su novio, Attakai estaba demasiado cariñoso con Kazemaru, el chico de moña se encontraba borracho lloriqueando por Tetsuya mientras el peli-negro lo abrazaba y le hacía insinuaciones no muy inocentes

-Vamos Kaze~- el muchacho miro a Attakai un momento para luego volver a sus lamentaciones, volteo cuando escucho el sonido de una bofetada, Kyoka había golpeado a Masaki

-¡Pervertido!- sus mejillas estaban rojas por el coraje y la vergüenza, Masaki sonreía como si nada viendo como la chica se alejaba, sus miradas chocaron y un nuevo caos comenzó.

Tetsuya había sido secuestrado por cierta muchacha de cabellos azules y ahora se encontraba siendo acosado por Haruna, Aki y Natsumi, lo jalaron hasta una habitación de la cual salió vestido de chica mientras Haruna ocupaba su ropa, le sacaron cientos de fotos e incluso se aprovecharon un poco del chico que tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos logro escapar, choco con Genda que parecía algo aburrido pues Nissa no se encontraba y no podía portarse mal estando su hermano presente

-¡Sácame de aquí!- pidió desesperado, Genda lo miro, se sirvió lo que le quedaba en el vaso y antes de que las chicas aparecieran cargo el pequeño cuerpo de Tetsuya al hombro y salió por una ventana abierta.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando los miembros de aquella alocada fiesta comenzaron a irse, Shuuya se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones con una botella en la mano, a su lado Endo dormia en una posición un tanto comprometedora junto a él, Kidou y Fubuki no se habían aparecido por la fiesta y para ser sinceros nadie los extraño –con tal caos- Fudou había era arrastrado de la mano por Sakuma, Yukiko y Riukai habían salido hace nada tomados de la mano y con varias marcas visibles en sus cuellos, Tachimukai dormía sobre la mesa abrazado a la pequeña Haruna, Masaki tomo del brazo a Attakai que parecía mucho más borracho que él y lo llevo hasta su departamento, estuvo a punto de cogerse al chico durante el trayecto debido a las constantes insinuaciones y provocaciones aunque finalmente llegaron a dicho lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Sakuma continuo jalando al de mohicano hasta el cuarto de este, tropezaron cayendo sobre la cama, ambos rieron, Akio se acomodó contra el cuerpo del otro que volteo a verlo, acaricio su mejilla antes de besarlo, muy por el contrario de lo que imagino el oji-verde correspondió a aquel acto atrayéndolo por la cintura, suspiro entreabriendo los ojos, las mejillas de Akio estaban rojas y lucia adorable así, al menos ese fue su pensamiento, se separaron mirándose a los ojos

-Culparemos al alcohol- musito Fudou rozando sus labios con los de Sakuma quien asintió, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos mientras lo acomodaba bajo su cuerpo, con torpeza se metieron bajo las sabanas antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa mutuamente, recorrieron con lentitud el cuerpo del otro entre suspiros y jadeos

-Akio- gimió cuando sus labios descendieron por su cuello, tembló suavemente al sentir sus manos cálidas acariciando su piel, hizo un sendero de húmedos besos hasta su mejilla, se miraron en silencio y se besaron con los ojos abiertos mientras Akio quitaba el parche del muchacho, un suspiro ahogado dejo sus labios cuando se abrió paso en el interior del oji-naranja este enterró sus dedos en los hombros blancos de Akio, comenzó a deslizarse con suavidad besándole el cuello, como lo hubiese hecho con Tetsuya, el recuerdo del muchacho invadió su mente, sintió aquellos brazos aferrarse a su espalda

-Ah…Akio- y la voz extrañamente suave de Sakuma lo trajo a la realidad, se apartó un poco observando sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos entrecerrados, brillando intensamente, algo se movió dentro de él impulsándolo a buscar más de aquellas reacciones, aumento el ritmo volviendo a unir sus labios con los del contrario buscando de alguna forma fundirse con él, un mar de emociones lo envolvía y no quería que se fueran, esa noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo Akio se sintió asustado de perderlo todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nada más abrir la puerta del departamento Attakai jalo la sudadera naranja del muchacho atrapando sus labios entre los propios sintiendo el sabor dulce y adictivo de ellos, bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Masaki mientras este correspondía rodeándole el cuello, cuando sus labios se separaron Attakai maldijo los escasos tres centímetros que le llevaba Masaki

-Attakai- su nombre al ser pronunciado por aquellos labios se oyó de pronto mucho mejor, volvieron a unirse en un beso mientras guiaba al de orbes ámbar hasta su cuarto, al llegar lo lanzo sobre la cama antes de posicionarse sobre él y comenzar a besar su cuello, Masaki se estremeció al sentir sus labios en aquella zona, se aferró a su espalda intentando quitar la molesta ropa que le impedía el contacto directo con su piel, Attakai sonrío ladino al notar la desesperación del chico bajo su cuerpo y decidió quitarse la camiseta que cubría su torso, al hacerlo las manos curiosas y ansiosas de Masaki se dirigieron a su pecho acariciando con suavidad su blanca piel causando estremecimientos en el cuerpo del más bajo, una vez más unieron sus labios en un beso desesperado, las manos frías del oji-negro se escabulleron bajo la ropa de Masaki acariciando la suave piel acaramelada causando un estremecimiento debido al contraste de temperatura, con rapidez se deshizo de la sudadera del chico y el resto de su ropa dejándolo solamente en ropa interior, Masaki sonrojado y con la mirada llena de deseo se sentó sobre las caderas del muchacho a horcajadas no sin antes arrancar el pantalón que lo cubría, se acercó con la intensión de besarlo mas se detuvo a escasos centímetros –Estas borracho- susurro más para sí que para su compañero, Attakai lo atrajo hacía si por la cintura juntando sus cuerpos y atrapando sus labios una vez más, descendió agitado por su cuello donde dejo una marca rojiza –A-Attakai basta- ignorando al oji-ámbar continuo descendiendo por su piel sacando suaves jadeos de sus labios y causando que enterrara sus dedos en sus desnudos hombros, sus manos acariciaban el trasero firme de Masaki con deseo buscando deshacerse de la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo del chico, Masaki lo empujo cayendo sobre él sin dejar de besarlo, le quito con suavidad los anteojos y dejo un último beso suave y corto, se alejó con intensión de levantarse pero la mano de Attakai sosteniendo su muñeca se lo impidió

-Quédate- el rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo inusual debido al alcohol en su organismo causo que le fuera imposible negarse, le regalo una sonrisa antes de acomodarse a su lado

-Mañana me odiaras- susurro sin dejar de mirarlo, Attakai adormilado se acomodó frente a él y dejo un suave beso en sus labios antes de rodearle la cintura, Masaki sonrío –Dulces sueños- cerro los ojos esperando poder dormirse pronto, cosa que afortunadamente ocurrió, Attakai lo observo una última vez antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Al llegar la mañana los negros orbes de Attakai se abrieron perezosamente, estiro su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama notando de inmediato su escases de ropa, su mirada fue captada por el ligero movimiento a su lado, busco sus anteojos y sorprendido observo el cuerpo en igualdad de condiciones de Masaki, llevo su mano hasta su cabello intentando recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la piel del muchacho a su lado se encontraba amoratada en el lado derecho de su cuello, soltó un suspiro cansado intentando en vano recordar, sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando el cuerpo junto a él comenzó a despertar

-Buenos días- la mirada adormilada en el rostro sonriente de Masaki lo hizo sonrojar con suavidad, su expresión incrédula hizo reír a Masaki –Tranquilo, no ocurrió nada anoche-

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto aun incrédulo

-Sip, me pediste que me quedara anoche, después de morderme- una sonrisa que pretendía ser sincera adorno los labios de Masaki, se sentó con lentitud –Es mejor que me vaya- el chico se levantó y vistió bajo la mirada de Attakai, le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir dejando al oji-negro con la palabra en la boca y cientos de confusos pensamientos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¡Triunfo el mal! sentí que quedo un poco raro, pero me agrado el resultado, siento que no hubo mucho de triángulos amorosos, pero triangule mal y me salio un circulo, se que algunos Oc aparecieron poco, pero ya verán el próximo *ríe como maniática*

 **En el próximo capitulo -** Todo es diversión hasta que el día llega. Nadie se salva, esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

 **Espacio publicitario.**

Gente normal decían ser, Sakuma bufó ¡¿Gente normal?! el rubio tenia bocas en las manos y el peli-rojo cuerpo de marioneta y que decir del chico blanco y negro, literalmente blanco y negro, tenso la mandíbula maldiciendo una y otra vez a Masaki y también a Genda que había desaparecido durante toda la mañana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Genda no contesta, intentemos con Masaki- Nissa marco el número de su hermano.

-¡Un monstruo!- grito lanzando el celular al suelo y destrozándolo con la espada robada de Kisame, no se detuvo hasta dejarlo en pequeños pedacitos

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- pregunto un molesto Sakuma

-Entre en pánico- fue la "inteligente" respuesta del otro chico.

 _ **Caminos cruzados.** ::Crossover:: ::Se necesitan Oc's::_

Por aquí los espoiliare a todos *se va rodando*

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	12. El día después de

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Kira resucito! subi este capitulo por una simple razón, tengo algunos anuncios que hacer, pero al final; después de meditar un tiempo decidí abandonar fanfiction, abajo explicare mis razones, eso es todo por ahora

 **Aclaraciones -** La canción del capitulo es mas para algunas partes. Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Broken"_ lifehouse

 **Advertencias -** Yaoi. AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki, Soren y Hinata.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XI – El día después de**_

A eso de las once Osamu finalmente volvió a la tierra de los vivos, sus orbes anaranjados se entrecerraron al sentir la luz matutina, estiro su cuerpo y se sentó ignorando el dolor de cabeza, su piel normalmente pálida palideció aun mas al ver el cuerpo femenino durmiendo a su lado, el cuerpo de alguien que ya conocía, sus mejillas tomaron temperatura de sobra cuando recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo apenas cubierto por una sabana de Yugata, desvió la mirada cuando esta comenzó a despertar

-Mi cabeza- musito llevando su mano a dicho lugar, sus orbes escarlata se detuvieron en Osamu –Buenos días- el mayor volteo a verla, no parecía molesta

-¿No estás molesta?- se atrevió a preguntar, Yugata negó y se sentó cubriéndose con la sabana

-De que sirve si yo busque esto- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, una sonrisa un tanto seductora se dibujo en sus labios

-Vaya- fue su respuesta, se inclino con una sonrisa ladina y la beso, Yugata correspondió rodeándole el cuello, Osamu volvió a recostarla posicionándose sobre ella, el día recién comenzaba y esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Buenos días- canturreo Tsunami, el peli-verde se removió inquieto antes de abrir sus ojos, frente a él, el más alto sostenía una bandeja con el desayuno -¿Dormiste bien?- Ryuuji bostezo y asintió, Jousuke puso la bandeja frente al chico y se sentó junto a él, mientras desayunaba los pensamientos del menor viajaron hasta su actual situación, el surfista y él no eran novios pero se preocupaba mucho por él y hacía cosas como aquellas, lo observo por largo rato mientras este sonreía

-¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gustó?- estuvo a punto de quitarle la bandeja cuando su mano tibia se aferro a la suya

-Me gusta estar contigo- dijo con una sonrisa, las mejillas del más alto tomaron una suave tonalidad rojiza

-A mi también- respondió sin dejar de sonreír, un cómodo silencio se formo entre ambos, Ryuuji se inclino y le beso la mejilla antes de terminar de comer.

-¿Qué vamos a almorzar?- pregunto abrazando al peli-rosa por la espalda, soltó una suave carcajada y volteo a verlo

-Aun es temprano ¿no quieres hacer algo?- Ryuuji que traía una sudadera del otro inflo las mejillas

-No realmente- Jousuke lo abrazo por la cintura y le beso la mejilla -¿Jousuke?- el mencionado lo miro, no muchas veces lo llamaba por su nombre

-¿Qué pasa?- el peli-verde dudo y el pudo notarlo, sin embargo correspondió a al beso que le estaba dando

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto, un silencio tenso se formo entre ambos

-Está bien- respondió sonriendo, Ryuuji también sonrió, porque ya era de avanzar y Tsunami era la persona indicada para sacarlo del agujero en el que estaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez regreso a casa se encontró con Nissa y sus amigos, les dedico una fugaz mirada antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba a su cuarto

-¿No debiste decirle que Kyoka estaba en su cuarto?- Pregunto Killian, Nissa negó

-Está bien- susurro en respuesta.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Kyoka nada más ver entrar a su novio, Masaki camino hasta ella y la envolvió en abrazo protector

-Te quiero Kyoka- le susurro sin soltarla, la peli-negra se quedo inmóvil, preocupada por su actitud, se aferro suavemente a su espalda al notar que el chico no se apartaba, sus ojos estaban llorosos, un suspiro abandono sus labios al sentir las pequeñas manos de Kyoka en su espalda y la aferro con más fuerza hacia sí

-¿Pasa algo Masaki?- pregunto en un suave susurro, se aparto con suavidad de ella tomando su rostro con ambas manos, Kyoka se estremeció cuando vio sus confundidos ojos

-…- hizo ademan de hablar pero las palabras simplemente no salían, junto sus frentes y cerró los ojos, los abrió al sentir la tibia mano de la oji-negra en su mejilla

-Todo va a estar bien- no sabía que le ocurría a Masaki, pero se aseguraría de volver a ver aquella sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba, el muchacho la volvió a abrazar siendo correspondido por la más baja, se quedaron así por largo rato, sin mediar palabras solo con el sonido del reloj rompiendo el silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fudou despertó encontrándose a Sakuma despierto, mirándolo con cierto resquemor, con ojos adormilados lo abrazo por la cintura y oculto su rostro entre la unión de su cuello y su hombro

-Akio- el muchacho lo acerco más a sí mismo, sin la intención de soltarlo

-Tú sabes lo que siento, la decisión está en tus manos Jirou- eran pocas las veces que el de mohicano lo llamaba por su nombre y cada vez que lo hacía sentía una oleada de sentimientos en su cuerpo, soltó un suave suspiro buscando los ojos del contrario

-¿Estás dispuesto a intentarlo?- pregunto una vez sus miradas se encontraron, Akio asintió en silencio pero el de cabello largo noto la indecisión en su mirada, suspiro de nueva cuenta y se levanto –No mientas- el castaño se quedo en la cama, observando en silencio como Jirou se vestía y salía del cuarto con los ojos empañados, bufo molesto y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, el aroma del chico estaba en ellas, no podía hacer nada bien al parecer, dio un par de vueltas en la cama buscando una solución a su actual situación pero su mente estaba aun muy revuelta por la noche anterior.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de lo ocurrido ambos podían asegurar que su relación ya no era simplemente de hermanos, aunque nunca habían llevado una relación de hermanos normal, nunca habían llegado a tales extremos, Yukiko se encontraba preparando el desayuno en silencio ante la atenta mirada de Riukai

-¿Te gusta ese chico?- la chica volteo ante esa pregunta

-Estaba borracha- respondió luego de negar, Riukai frunció el ceño algo molesto

-¿Te acuestas con cualquiera estando borracha?- La chica frunció el ceño molesta antes de enfocar sus orbes en su gemelo

-Me acosté contigo ¿ya lo olvidaste?- pregunto con cierto tono sarcástico, Riukai bufo molesto levantándose y saliendo de la cocina, Yukiko se quedo hay, de pie mirando a la nada segundos antes de derrumbarse y quebrarse en llanto.

Riukai llego a su cuarto, las sabanas estaban desordenadas, un suspiro cansino dejo sus labios, lo había arruinado todo, nunca debió haber bebido tanto, ni dejar que Yukiko lo hiciera, se sentó en el borde de la cama meditando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, su relación con la oji-violeta se había hecho trizas, ya no podía seguir llamándola hermana, no después de… se dejo caer sobre la cama pensando en una manera de volver a ser como antes, cuando no eran más que hermanos y ninguno de los dos sentía esa irremediable necesidad de estar juntos a cada momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suspiro pesado abandono sus labios, por más que se esforzara no lograba recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, salió de su cuarto ya ordenado y encontró a Goenji sentado en el sillón con una taza de café, se sentó a su lado en silencio

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto no muy interesado el peli-negro, los orbes oscuros del chico a su lado se fijaron en su rostro

-En casa de Hiroto, dormí allá- respondió -¿Qué hay de ti?- Attakai desvió la mirada

-Llege anoche- respondió evadiendo la pregunta, la insistente mirada del mayor lo hizo voltear –No recuerdo nada- una sonrisa burlesca se asomo en los morenos labios de Shuuya que bajo rápidamente al notar el estado anímico de su amigo

-¿Recuerdas al menos como llegaste?- un ligero rubor se poso en sus mejillas

-Masaki me trajo- el rubio frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo recuerdas eso y no lo que hiciste?- Attakai se encogió de hombros sin mirarlos, un tenso silencio se apodero del lugar -¿Pasaste la noche con él?- no fue necesario que contestara, el rubor en sus mejillas era más que suficiente

-El dijo que no ocurrió nada- musito, pero no podía convencerse, no cuando ambos habían despertado en la misma cama prácticamente desnudos, suspiro, como creer cuando esa marca estaba en el cuello del chico y en sus propios hombros sus dedos marcados, Shuuya lo miro preocupado y paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros mientras bebía café –La vida es una mierda-

-Y que lo digas- respondió tras tomar un sorbo del liquido, se quedaron en silencio mirando a la nada, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Takeru abrió los ojos con pereza, observo el reloj a un lado notando que casi era medio día, giro su rostro encontrándose con un dormido Yokaze, sonrió y lo abrazo apoyando su rostro en la blanquecina espalda del chico

-Pesas- una suave risa abandono sus labios cuando escucho la voz distorsionada del peli-azul debido a la posición

-No decías lo mismo anoche- esta vez ambos rieron, el peli-negro se aparto apoyando la espalda desnuda en el respaldo de la cama

-Apuesto a que no recuerdas ni la mitad de lo que ocurrió anoche- dijo el de orbes azules, compartieron una sonrisa

-Recuerdo lo necesario- musito cerca de sus labios, se besaron con tranquilidad mientras la tibia mano de Yokaze acariciaba una de sus mejillas –Pero si quieres podemos hacer memoria juntos- susurro para volver a besarlo, lo recostó con cuidado sin separarse, sus morenas manos descendieron por la suave piel expuesta robándole suspiros, sin dudas seria un largo día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Espera, Narue! Te juro que no hice nada- la muchachita lo miro un momento con el ceño fruncido, sus miradas se encontraron

-No te creo nada- y ella continuo golpeándolo con la almohada, había despertado esa mañana en una cama que no era la suya y con ropa que tampoco le pertenecía y que además le quedaba grande, a su lado un semidesnudo Afuro y la cama hecha un desastre, como se supone que confiaría en el

-Es cierto, estabas casi inconsciente cuando te traje- intento cubrirse con las manos mientras trataba de convencer a la peli-violeta

-¡Con mayor razón desconfió de ti!- espeto empujándolo, el rubio cayo sentado haciendo una mueca de dolor, Narue le lanzo la almohada y salió del lugar con la frente en alto y molestia, tras cerrar la puerta principal una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en sus labios, había engañado por completo al mayor, siguió su camino de vuelta a casa feliz de su broma, dejando a un adolorido Afuro quien aun se encontraba sentado en el piso

-Olvido su ropa- una sonrisa algo burlesca surco su rostro, al parecer tendría a la muchachita de vuelta ese día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por sobre el medio día los ojitos aperlados de Tetsuya se abrieron, se sentó en la cama desorientado y con la ropa de la noche anterior

-Buenas tardes- en la puerta Genda le dio una pequeña sonrisa –Deje algo de ropa en el baño- el menor lo miro intentando recordar algo

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- el castaño rio haciéndolo fruncir el ceño

-Anoche me rogaste que te sacara antes de ser corrompido- dijo dramáticamente, entonces todos los recuerdos de aquella "hermosa" noche llegaron de golpe a su mente, cubrió su rostro ante la divertida mirada de Genda

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo, se puso de pie notando que aun traía la ropa de Haruna, se pregunto si Kidou la regañaría por llevar ropa de chico, le resto importancia y se dirigió al baño esperando poder despejar un poco su mente y librarse del dolor de cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A diferencia de otros días, esa mañana cuando despertó Suzuno seguía a su lado dormido, supuso que había sido por todo lo ocurrido por la noche así que lo abrazo y siguió durmiendo, mas tarde fue despertado por un aroma que bien conocía, lo miro de reojo y sonrió

-Es un poco temprano ¿no crees?- el albino le dio una mirada fugaz

-Son casi las una- se estiro con pereza quitándole el cigarrillo y dándole una calada, soltó el humo y le beso la comisura de los labios

-Da igual- respondió apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, las tarde se les fue a ambos entre conversaciones sin sentido y fumar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suspiro abandono los labios pálidos de Shirou, se encontraba en casa de Yuuto otra vez, no lo había dejado irse la noche anterior por las heridas en su cuerpo, cerro con suavidad el libro en sus manos y se puso de pie en busca del pardo, lo encontró terminando los deberes, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era lindo estar con él, se sentía bien y dormir a su lado era cálido, no debía temer que le hiciera algo indebido porque nunca había hecho algo en contra de su voluntad

-¿Estas hace mucho ahí?- negó con suavidad acercándose a él, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y oculto su pálido rostro en su cuello, Yuuto lo abrazo, no había necesidad de preguntas, había aprendido a leerlo, sabia cuando le pasaba algo, lo conocía y se sentía orgulloso de ser el único en conocerlo de esa forma, sabia como tocarlo, como besarlo e incluso como hacerlo temblar con simples palabras, lástima que Shirou creyera que todo era una simple mentira, acaricio sus albinos cabellos sintiéndolo cerca pero sabiendo lo lejos que en realidad se encontraban, tomo con suavidad su rostro, besando sus partidos labios intentando nuevamente hacerle entender lo mucho que significaba para él, que todo lo que hacía y decía era sincero, que se había enamorado de aquellos empolvados ojitos irremediablemente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nissa entro al cuarto de su hermano donde se supone que debería de estar, suspiro fastidiada al no verlo, se acerco a la cama y se agacho mirando debajo

-¿Qué haces ahí?- a un lado del baúl de madera Masaki abrazaba una muñeca de trapo, le hizo un gesto y la chica se metió acomodándose frente a el

-Estoy confundido- sus miradas chocaron

-¿Por qué estas confundido?- un suspiro dejo los labios del mayor

-Es que…-se mordió el labio -… ¿Qué debo hacer?- Nissa lo miro confundida –Quiero mucho a Kyoka pero…- un suave rubor se poso en sus mejillas

-Estas enamorado de Attakai- asintió en silencio, la peli-negra suspiro –Olvídalo-

-No es tan fácil- musito con un mohín

-Ya tomaste tu decisión, estas con Kyoka y debes respetar eso- un corto silencio se formo entre ambos

-Tienes razón- fue su simple respuesta, se quedaron un rato así, luego Nissa bajo porque saldría con sus amigos. Su celular sonó haciéndolo salir de su zona de confort, asomo la mano buscando dicho objeto, su mirada no pudo evitar denotar sorpresa al escuchar la voz del otro lado -¿Attakai?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez terminada la llamada lanzo su celular sobre la cama, cubrió su rostro y bufo molesto, tarde, lo había hecho tarde, se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole vueltas a la situación, se levanto inquieto buscando una forma de deshacerse del nudo en la garganta que se había formado repentinamente

" _No ocurrió nada anoche y nunca habrá algo entre tú y yo"_

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente, suspiro tratando de calmarse, de esa forma no obtendría nada, pero su voz se había escuchado tan fría, negó con la cabeza y salió de su cuarto dispuesto a arreglar la situación en persona

-¿A dónde vas?- la voz grave de Goenji lo hizo voltear

-Por ahí- el rubio frunció el ceño y lo jalo de la muñeca

-Es día de limpieza, tienes que ayudar- le paso un cubo y un trapeador y lo mando al baño, odiaba limpiar el baño, bufo molesto nuevamente, frotando con fuerza la pobre esponja contra el espejo, escucho un crujido y un par mas para luego ver los trozos de cristal derrumbarse sobre su mano, lanzo la esponja lejos y golpeo furioso el objeto terminando de romperlo, Goenji llego segundos después, Attakai paso de largo empujándolo y cubriendo su mano herida, definitivamente ese no era su día.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** que tal? les gustó? primero que todo, perdón por la tardanza, me quede sin pc y ahora estoy en mi dinosaurio. Segundo, no voy a dejar fanfiction solo quería rellenar. Y ahora enfoquemonos en la historia, este capitulo "cierra" una fase, las comillas porque quedaron muchas cosas sin resolver, pero desde el próximo abordara otros temas -o eso tengo en mente- tenia planeado o mejor dicho tengo, actualizar el domingo la mayoría de mis historias, no todas por que ya no me dio el tiempo, pero si la mayoría, no tengo mucho mas que decir por esta vez

 **En el próximo capitulo -** ¡Comienza el festival escolar! ¿un chico nuevo? ¿Drogas en Raimon? esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

 **Espacio publicitario.**

-¡No soy una chica!- espeto molesto el muchacho lanzando otro golpe, el peli-rojo sonrió ladino

-Lo pareces- esquivo otro ataque y disparo a su cabeza, Tetsuya jadeo cuando logro esquivar por apenas unos centímetros la bala, ese chico no jugaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El muchacho frente a él clavo la espada proporcional a su tamaño a un lado, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la persona frente a él

-¿Hermano?- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios -¡Si tienes algo por que luchar!- exclamo feliz, el mayor bufo ante la infantil actitud del otro.

 ** _Love is war._**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	13. Festival escolar primera parte

**Notas del autor -** Privet! ya me había tardado con esto, pero bueno, aquí esta, la primera de dos actualizaciones, Kira acepto el reto, en minutos la siguiente, no tengo mucho que decir así que eso esta

 **Aclaraciones -** Pídanle una disculpa a Attakai, esta vez Masaki fue el malo. Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Go smiler"_ Mizuki Nana

 **Advertencias -** Yaoi. AU. Oc. Lime.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Soren, Nissa, Masaki, Hinata y Satoshi.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XII - Festival escolar, primera parte.**_

Día lunes, normalmente se habría levantado de mala gana o incluso habría fingido estar enferma, pero ese día comenzaban los preparativos para el festival anual de Raimon, se levanto con rapidez y una animada sonrisa, cuando termino de desayunar noto que aún le quedaba bastante tiempo, tomo su mochila y salió en busca de Killian, quien de seguro estaba tan emocionado como ella, sin quitar su sonrisa camino hasta la casa del peli-rojo

-Hola- el chico ahogo un bostezo mientras cerraba la puerta

-Hola- respondió finalmente

-¿Vamos por Nissa?- Killian asintió y emprendieron rumbo a casa de su peli-negra amiga, al llegar la encontraron saliendo de su casa

-¡Nissa!- la chica volteo ante el llamado del chico de rizos, se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa y acomodando su abrigo –Estas un poco abrigada- la chica tembló suavemente cuando una fría brisa se coló bajo su ropa

-Aun tengo frío- se abrazo a si misma intentando darse calor que no poseía, una bufanda rosa le cayó en la cabeza

-La olvidaste en casa- la chica observo como su hermano le daba una fugaz mirada antes de seguir su camino, estaba así desde el fin de semana, acomodo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a caminar con sus amigos

-¡Kya el festival comienza hoy!- dijo una emocionada Shizuka, Nissa sonrió suavemente y Killian soltó una suave risita ante esa actitud, nada más llegar a Raimon se encontraron con la mitad de los alumnos conmocionado por la actividad que ocuparía toda esa semana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltaban unos minutos para entrar a clases y Masaki se dirigía a su salón, junto a él paso Hinata quien llevaba esta vez el cabello color lavanda dejando algo en su mano, sus miradas se encontraron fugazmente, observo disimuladamente lo que el muchacho le dejo e hizo un pequeño gesto antes de guardar dicho objeto en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Media hora había pasado aproximadamente desde su pequeño encuentro con Hinata y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, soltó un suspiro, tantos pensamientos comenzaban a marearlo, levanto la mano llamando la atención del maestro

-¿Ocurre algo joven Nakamura?- el mencionado asintió suavemente

-No me siento bien ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?- el hombre de cabello cenizo pareció pensarlo, aunque no era común esa actitud en el joven, asintió y Masaki salió con rapidez del salón; camino hasta los pasillos más apartados y apoyo la espalda, saco uno de los papelillos dudando si fumarlo o no

-¿Te gusta jugar conmigo no?- pregunto con la vista en el cielo a un ente invisible

-Un poco si- bajo la mirada encontrándose con una atractiva mirada amatista que bien conocía

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, el más alto se acerco demasiado a él

-Recluto la antigua pandilla- respondió acariciando con la yema de sus dedos una de las mejillas del menor

-¿Para qué?- volvió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada de la que alguna vez había hecho su corazón estremecer

-Quiero esto en Raimon- dijo tomando el papelillo, un silencio amplio se formo entre ambos, Masaki estaba dudando

-No lo sé- Satoshi se acerco un poco mas rozando sus labios con los del peli-negro

-Piénsalo, sabes dónde encontrarme- dejo un roce fugaz antes de alejarse, Masaki se dejo caer soltando un pesado suspiro, vaya día estaba teniendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El primer receso llego y con ello el caos del festival comenzó, los distintos salones se organizaban y discutían sobre lo que presentarían ese año, el salón de Tetsuya era un completo desorden pero este estaba tan ido que casi ni lo notaba, eso hasta que escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por una de sus compañeras

-¿Y si hacemos una sesión de fotos con Tetsuya?- el chico miro a la muchacha de cabellos negros horrorizado

-Seguro nos iría muy bien- exclamo otra de las chicas, el chico de ojos perla se sintió ligeramente atemorizado ante tantas miradas nada inocentes sobre él pero luego suspiro y contesto

-Mientras no tenga que vestir algo ridículo, está bien- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba rodeado de chicas que hablaban sobre lo lindo que era y lo lindo que se vería vestido de eso y lo otro, Tetsuya suspiro algo hastiado de tantos chillidos femeninos, su celular vibro en su bolsillo, lo saco y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios haciendo gritar al grupo de chicas emocionadas y que el cubriera sus oídos con el ceño fruncido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Odio mi vida- musito Yugata apoyando su rostro en el pupitre, Attakai la veía de reojo divertido

-Me alegro- la chica soltó un bufido y le dio un golpe débil al chico que volvió su vista al libro que leía

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano?- pregunto la chica viendo su mano vendada

-Me corte con un espejo- la oji-escarlata le quito el libro de las manos y lo cerro

-No me has contado que ocurrió luego de la fiesta- Attakai se tenso pero luego sonrió ladino

-Tu tampoco- las mejillas de la fémina enrojecieron y luego jalo disimuladamente al chico fuera del salón.

La mirada oscura de Kyoka vago entre los lugares hasta dar con la cabellera violeta azulada de Narue, se acerco a ella con pasos calmos

-Narue- la mencionada volteo con suavidad dirigiéndole una mirada seria a la peli-negra

-¿Qué quieres?- Kyoka la miro extrañada de su actitud tan seria con ella

-Solo quería charlar- un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambas hasta que Narue disgustada de la situación hablo

-Vaya sorpresa- sus miradas chocaron y eso basto para que la de mechas entendiera la situación

-Narue…- la mencionada le dio la espalda -… Lo siento- musito en voz baja, lo suficiente para que el ruido del lugar opacara su voz, la peli-violeta se alejo dejando a Kyoka de pie sintiéndose una tonta por haber arruinado su amistad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Un chico nuevo?- Shizuka ladeo el rostro con suavidad, Killian asintió y acomodo un mechón de su cabello tras su oído

-¿Y porque Nissa no lo sabe si llegara a su salón?- el peli-rojo sonrió tétricamente a ojos de la de coletas

-Tengo mis contactos- la castaña retrocedió unos pasos

-Me da miedo preguntar mas- el de ojos azules rio divertido antes de desviar su mirada hasta cierto chico desconocido, Shizuka lo imito -¿Ese es?- pregunto en voz baja

-Supongo- respondió, el muchacho desconocido de cabello rojizo iba distraído con los audífonos puestos por lo que no noto las miradas sobre él y mucho menos al chico que venía con la cabeza metida en algunos apuntes por lo que su choque fue inminente, los papeles del de parche cayeron al sostener al desconocido que por poco cayo, su mano se aferraba con fuerza al antebrazo de él

-Lo siento- musito quitándose los audífonos con su mano libre, Sakuma lo soltó con suavidad sin apartar su vista de quien parecía menor

-¿Eres nuevo?- el peli-rojo asintió ayudándolo a recoger sus apuntes, una vez terminaron el de cabello largo extendió su mano –Soy Sakuma Jirou- el más bajo dudo un momento antes de aceptar el gesto

-Benjamín Grenger- Sakuma esbozo una sonrisa amable antes de soltar su mano, el chico de ojos bicolor en cambio le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de volver a ponerse sus audífonos y seguir su camino, procurando esta vez ir más atento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un ligero rubor adornaba las mejillas de Tetsuya que lucía un lindo traje de maid, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras era fotografiado, un pequeño silencio se hizo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello rojo y ojos bicolor, los cuales chocaron con los perlas del peli-negro, hizo un gesto cubriendo su boca para disimular la suave risa que escapaba de sus labios, Tetsuya bufo y se cruzo de brazos causando un grito masivo de las féminas presentes ante tan adorable acción, con dificultad se escapo de entre el grupo de hormonales chicas y se dirigió al chico nuevo

-Creí que llegarías más tarde- el peli-rojo lo miro algo divertido

-¿Te gusta hacer el ridículo eh?- el de ojos perla se cruzo de brazos molesto –Mi vuelo llego antes- dijo en respuesta de lo dicho por el chico anteriormente

-Llegaste justo a tiempo- una tercera voz los hizo voltear, un sonriente Toramaru los miraba a ambos, por un momento temieron de esa sonrisa, el chico de cabellos negros le extendió una muda –Ve a cambiarte- las mejillas del chico enrojecieron inevitablemente al ver lo que le harían ponerse, a su lado Tetsuya reía divertido

-Esto es justicia divina- dijo sin dejar de reír ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Benjamín –Anda que ya quiero verte con eso puesto-

-Cállate- musito molesto antes de ir a algún lugar a cambiarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyoka soltó un suspiro molesta, apoyo su mejilla en su mano observando como la gran mayoría enloquecía por el festival, sus orbes se desviaron hacia la puerta donde Masaki entraba algo cabizbajo, lo miro hasta que se sentó junto a ella, había desaparecido durante toda la clase anterior

-¿Te sientes mejor?- el chico levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa, Kyoka miro extrañada del ligero enrojecimiento de sus ojos

-Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor- en un par de minutos el muchacho había vuelto a su usual actitud hiperactiva, sonrió con suavidad antes de desviar su atención a un grupito de chicas que charlaban y reian, se acerco curiosa hasta ellas

-¿De qué hablan?- una chica rubia respondió haciendo que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujara en sus labios, de pronto el festival se torno muy interesante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Entonces ahora son novios?- pregunto Attakai viendo de reojo a su amiga la cual tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Si…- la chica sonrió antes de acercarse más a él -…Tu turno- el chico suspiro antes de contarle sus desventuras de aquella agitada noche y lo ocurrido el día después -¿De verdad el te dijo eso?- Attakai asintió mirando sus manos –De verdad no acabo de creerlo-

-Yo menos- Yugata observo a su amigo con cierta tristeza, no imagino que le afectaría tanto

-El se lo pierde- dijo en un intento de subirle el ánimo, una pequeña risa dejo los labios del peli-negro

-Me pregunto si ya habrán decidido que haremos este año- la oji-escarlata lo miro sonriendo

-Yo creo que si- lo que no sospechaba él ni ningún chico de su clase era que las muchachas ya habían escogido que harían ese año, lo llevaban planeando ya hace unas semanas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Quieres dejar de sacar fotos- dijo ya algo molesto Takeru, la joven castaña sonrió y negó

-Esto me dará mucho dinero- un suspiro cansado dejo los labios del oji-marrón, Yokaze a su lado sonrió y paso su brazo sobre los hombros del chico, Shizuka soltó un grito emocionada y continuo fotografiándolos, ambos adolescentes iban vestidos de mayordomo, la razón, una de las chicas dio la increíble idea de hacer una subasta, y para suerte de ellas varios de los chicos más codiciados en Raimon se encontraban en esa clase, entre ellos Takeru y Yokaze, claro está que la idea de que el chico de cabello azul estuviera todo un día con otra chica o chico no le agrado para nada a Takeru, y eso causo que el siempre alegre chico tuviera una mueca de fastidio peor a la de Goenji cuando veía a Midorikawa con Tsunami

-No te enfades, no hace nada malo- el peli-negro lo miro unos segundos antes de robarle un beso, beso que fue perfectamente captado por la cámara de la sonrojada castaña, se aparto tras unos segundos, la mirada marrón del chico se encontraba fija en él -¿Pasa algo?- era extraño, muy extraño que Takeru no estuviese hablando, y es que por primera vez no sabía cómo hacerle saber a Yokaze lo que pasaba por su mente

-No, nada- fue su respuesta, suspiro con suavidad antes de abrazarlo, sintiendo nuevamente su corazón agitarse, sus sentimientos por aquel chico se estaban volviendo demasiado intensos y le asustaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Alguien ha visto a Midorikawa?- pregunto Narue buscando con la mirada al chico, varios negaron –Es el único que falta- musito con un traje en la mano, luego de que Yugata y Attakai volvieran les dijeron finalmente lo que habían escogido, ya que el año anterior las chicas habían tenido que usar provocativos atuendos de maid este año les tocaba a los hombres servir a las chicas, y había que decir que se veían bastante apuesto, más de uno se había negado a usar aquel "ridículo" atuendo, entre ellos estaba Attakai y Nagumo, aunque al final habían sido convencidos por una no muy tranquila Yugata, ahora el único que faltaba era Midorikawa que había desaparecido hace un cuarto de hora.

En uno de los baños algunas risas y jadeos eran lo único que irrumpía el silencio

-Hazlo de una vez- se quejo el peli-verde de espaldas al chico, Tsunami sonrió poniendo sus manos en su cadera comenzando a entrar en el más bajo, un gemido unisonó abandono los labios de ambos al sentirse por completo

-Ryuuji- dijo en un suspiro, el mencionado enrojeció notablemente ante aquel tono tan seductor, un nuevo gemido dejo sus labios cuando el mayor comenzó a moverse en su interior, lo miraba de reojo, grabándose cada una de sus facciones, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel perlada por el sudor y su mirada oscurecida por la lujuria

-Ah~ Jousuke…- gimió cuando el ritmo de las embestidas aumento, curvo la espalda –Q-Quiero… -el peli-rosa sonrió ladino y tomo el rostro del chico para besarlo siendo correspondido de inmediato, Ryuuji se aferro a la mano que había comenzado a masturbarlo sonrojado, Jousuke definitivamente había sido su mejor elección.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Les gusto? aclarare lo de arriba, en el capitulo anterior la frase entre comillas fue dicha por Masaki, no por Attakai, eso, así que quienes quisieron golpearlo o insultarlo pídanle una disculpa y lanzen su odio contra Masaki. En otro tema, en el proximo capitulo habra una pequeña sorpresa que se a varias les gustara, eso es todo por ahora.

 **En el próximo capitulo -** La admiradora de Attakai, desnudos públicos y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	14. Festival escolar segunda parte

**Notas del autor -** Privet! a que les sorprende, pues les diré, me puse a spoilear en mi facebook y cierto personaje seguía pidiendo y para no ser cruel y dejarla con las ganas termine este capitulo que les diré tiene muy poco contenido, pero espero les guste, eso es todo creo, Bako esto es por tu~

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo. Me estoy quedando sin música.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Romeo & Cinderella"_ Kagamine Rinto

 **Advertencias -** AU. Yaoi. Oc. Lime.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Soren, Nissa, Masaki y Hinata

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XII - Festival escolar, segunda parte**_

-¡Me niego a vestir esto por el resto de la semana!- Tetsuya desde un rincón sostenía su estomago a punto de llorar de la risa mientras veía a su gran amigo Benjamín con un lindo traje de maid similar al suyo, le dedico una mirada de odio a su supuesto amigo, que solo rio con más ganas

-Te ves adorable Benjamín- dijo entre risas, su risa se apago cuando en la puerta Sakuma acompañado de Kazemaru entraron

-Nos mandaron a ver qué harían este año- dijo un aburrido Sakuma que tenia la mirada fija en un cuaderno, cuando levanto el rostro sus mejillas inevitablemente tomaron un tono rosa al ver al chico nuevo vestido de tal manera, desvió la mirada topándose con un embobado Kazemaru que no apartaba la vista del pequeño Tetsuya que le dedicaba miradas de odio, le dio un codazo haciéndolo reaccionar, pestañeo un par de veces antes de volver en si por completo

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- Nissa que hasta ahora había observado en silencio apunto a las chicas que fotografiaban cada movimiento o gesto de ambos adolescentes –O-Okei- dijo algo asustado de las expresiones de las féminas, salieron en silencio no sin antes darle una última mirada a ambos chicos

-Idiota- musito por lo bajo el oji-perla cruzado de brazos, tenso la mandíbula cuando el grupo de hormonales chicas chillaron, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse

-¿Ese era Kazemaru?- pregunto el peli-rojo a su lado, Tetsuya asintió aun cruzado de brazos –oh- dijo despacio, se quedaron un rato mas siendo acosados por ese grupito de chicas antes de que los enviaran a ponerse algo mas "cómodo".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yukiko miro aburrida como los chicos se arreglaban y charlaban entre si, todos estaban algo emocionados por la actividad en la que serian participe, incluido su hermano, suspiro con suavidad fijando sus lindos ojos en el, eran tan parecidos, un suave rubor se poso en sus mejillas cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche invadieron su mente, es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, como olvidar la suavidad con la que acariciaba su piel, o la calidez de sus besos, negó suavemente intentando alejar esos pensamientos insanos, su rubor aumento cuando su mirada choco con la de su hermano, se observaron en silencio por apenas unos segundo pero que para ambos fue como una eternidad, Riukai fue el primero en apartar la vista ante la llamada de Genda, suspiro volviendo su vista a la ventana.

 _No pienses en ello._

Se dijo Riukai tratando de apartar la imagen de su linda hermanita gimiendo sonrojada su nombre, tembló cuando su mirada choco con la de ella, nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como aquella noche, desde entonces no podía mirarla sin sentir un montón de cosas y las irrefrenables ganas de besarla hasta hartarse, cosa que sabia no ocurriría, suspiro derrotado ignorando por completo lo que le decía Genda, observo de reojo a Yukiko y un nuevo suspiro dejo sus labios, tarde era para retractarse e ignorar aquellos sentimientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tras salir del salón siguió vagando por los pasillos para ver si encontraba algo interesante ya que en su salón había un pequeño problema con un par de chicas, iba algo distraído por lo que no noto al chico de ojos negros que venía en su dirección leyendo, el choque fue inminente haciéndolos caer, se levanto despacio

-Fíjate por dónde vas- dijo Attakai molesto antes de seguir su camino, Masaki lo observo unos segundos antes de seguirlo

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sin dejar de ver el libro, leer le era imposible con aquella mirada sobre él

-Quiero darte un último regalo- el más bajo lo miro de reojo, cinco minutos después Attakai se encontraba contra la pared mientras se besaban, llevo sus manos hasta la cintura del más alto mientras este acariciaba su cabello, lo oyó suspirar cuando le mordió el labio y su lengua se abrió paso en su cálida boca, tanteo con una mano hasta dar con el pomo de una puerta, la abrió y jalo a Masaki con el sin dejar de besarlo, una vez dentro se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un pequeño armario, se separaron en busca de oxigeno antes de volver a unirse en un beso aun más apasionado, Attakai se deslizo con el oji-ámbar entre sus piernas quedando su espalda apoyada en la pared, acomodo al muchacho sobre sus piernas y comenzó a descender por la sensible piel de su cuello, un jadeo dejo sus labios mientras sus inquietas y temblorosas manos desabrochaban la camisa del oji-negro, se estremeció sintiendo sus manos bajo su propia ropa

-Attakai…- susurro sonrojado, sus manos descendieron suavemente por aquella blanquecina piel mientras sentía como la piel de su cuello era succionada, se aparto con suavidad del chico para quitarse su acostumbrada sudadera naranja y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, se mordió el labio sintiendo los labios contrarios en su pecho, se apresuro a quitar la ropa superior de ambos y busco agitado un beso mas, sus curiosas manos acariciaban el cuerpo contrario –ah~- un gemido abandono los labios de Masaki cuando sintió la mano tibia del oji-negro bajo su ropa interior, sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre su miembro ya erguido, se aferro a su espalda con una mano y la otra viajo hasta el pantalón del más bajo, lo desabrocho con nerviosismo e interno su mano bajo su ropa, sintió una fuerte mordida en su hombro cuando tomo su miembro, se besaron una vez mas mientras sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo ajeno, sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y ahogaban jadeos entre mordidas y besos subidos de tono, sin duda era un buen regalo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de ver a cierto muchacho tan bien vestidos Haruna buscaba al peli-negro para sacarle algunas fotografías pero resultaba imposible encontrarlo, suspiro derrotada y volvió a su salón con la esperanza de captar algo interesante, paso por el lado de un armario y le llamo la atención los extraños sonidos que provenían de este, curiosa abrió la puerta dejando ver a una sonrojada Yugata y a un semidesnudo Osamu, las mejillas de los tres jóvenes enrojecieron de golpe, la peli-azul miro su cámara y luego a ambos y sin perder tiempo los fotografió, antes de que los mayores acabaran de procesar lo sucedido salió corriendo con cámara en mano no sin antes cerrar el armario

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Osamu esperando una negativa a continuar por parte de su atractiva novia, la peli-negra guardo silencio un momento antes de lanzarse a sus labios una vez más, las manos inquietas del de moña se escabulleron con rapidez bajo la ropa de su chica acariciando la tibia piel y ganándose suaves y sensuales gemidos, sonrió antes de descender por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello el cual ataco sin piedad, Yugata jalaba la ropa del chico terminando de quitarle la camisa, tembló cuando las manos de Osamu acariciaron sus pechos sobre la ropa, le jalo el cabello con fuerza uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado que el mayor correspondió sin dejar de acariciar a su novia bajo la ropa, sonrió en medio del beso cuando sus delicadas manos desabrocharon su pantalón y la acorralo contra la puerta pegando sus cuerpos y ganándose una mordida por su parte, quito su blusa y descendió hasta llegar a sus hombros donde beso y mordió con suavidad, desabrocho el sujetador negro que llevaba y sonrió complacido cuando ella le ayudo a quitarlo, se miraron una vez más antes de besarse con rudeza, buscando aun mas contacto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suave jadeo abandono sus pálidos labios cuando sintió las manos cálidas de Yuuto recorrer la lastimada piel de su espalda, busco con algo de timidez los labios tibios del chico que correspondió de inmediato sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, despacio y sin prisa, con Shirou siempre se tomaba tiempo, tiempo para atender bien cada centímetro de aquella blanca y magullada piel, besando las zonas lastimadas y acariciando con delicadeza su cuerpo, con la lengua delineo el labio inferior del chico que sonrojado lo dejo entrar, se besaron hasta que el aire comenzó a faltar y al separarse un delgado hilillo de saliva los unía, Shirou lo rompió dejando un corto beso en los labios contrarios

-Te amo- susurro avergonzado, ganándose una tierna sonrisa por parte de Yuuto y una suave caricia en su mejilla

-Yo también te amo- respondió para luego descender por su pálido cuello

-Yuuto~- gimió bajito provocándolo sin siquiera proponérselo, mordió despacio la unión de su hombro y su cuello, lugar que sabía era extremadamente sensible ganándose un dulce gemido de placer, prosiguió con su tarea desabrochando su camisa y acercándolo un poco mas, Shirou, sentado sobre una mesa le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas frotando intencionalmente su entrepierna con la del pardo

-Ah~- un gemido grave dejo los labios del más alto que comenzaba realmente a desear tomarlo en ese mismo instante, sonrió suavemente cuando el chico soltó su cabello y enterró sus finos dedos en el

-Yuuto~- gimió nuevamente buscando mas contacto y frotándose con más fuerza, lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba y no le importaba darle su cuerpo y corazón en esos instantes, lo único que le importaba eran sus caricias y sus cálidos besos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo apoyo su rostro sonrojado en el hombro del oji-negro jadeando con fuerza, Attakai estaba… soltó un gemido entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de masturbarlo, curvo la espalda sintiendo como aquella incomodidad en su parte trasera desaparecía de a poco, busco una vez más los labios de su compañero que sonrió antes de corresponder, acercaron sus cuerpos un poco más, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el otro y aquella agradable sensación de sus pieles rozándose, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Attakai comenzaron a descender por su cuello donde ya varias marcas rojizas se hacían presentes –A-Ah~- su cuerpo completo se estremeció segundos antes de acabar en la mano de Attakai quien mordiendo su hombro acabo en su mano, se miraron sonrojados y respirando agitados, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Masaki quien fue sorprendido por un beso del más bajo, beso al que no dudo en corresponder, se besaron hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por aire, se quedaron en silencio regulando sus respiraciones antes de ponerse de pie y acomodar sus ropas, el primero en salir fue Masaki que miro cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera, salió con una sonrisa y desapareció por uno de los pasillos, Attakai por su parte se quedo otro poco en ese lugar, con la amarga sensación de que esa sería la última vez que podría besar a ese chico, gruño molesto aun sin acabar de creer que aquella decisión la hubiese tomado Masaki, apoyo la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos, de alguna forma debía recuperar a ese chico; por otro lado estaba Masaki quien nada mas desaparecer al final del pasillo apoyo su espalda en la pared dejándose caer sin su usual sonrisa y con amargas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, y es que no podía evitar sentir aquella presión en el pecho, todo volvería a ser como antes, cuando Attakai y el no se conocían, cuando la presencia del otro no significaba nada y eso realmente dolía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yokaze frunció el ceño cuando a lo lejos diviso a Takeru charlando de forma demasiado amistosa con una joven castaña, se acerco hasta ellos con gesto serio

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto tratando de mostrarse sereno, el peli-negro despidió a la linda joven con un beso en la mejilla antes de enfocar su atención en el oji-azul

-Yokaze yo… lo siento- musito bajando la mirada, el chico lo miro confundido

 _Te quiero._

-Pero no creo que algo serio entre nosotros funcione- sus ojos en ningún momento lo miraron, no se atrevía.

 _No._

-Idiota- fue lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había ido anteriormente, el de orbes marrón suspiro desganado

 _Te amo._

-Que mal Takeru- volteo al escuchar la ya conocida voz de Masaki quien había observado desde una esquina la escena –No debiste mentirle- se acerco cruzado de brazos y negando suavemente, el mencionado lo miro raro

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto –No estás en posición de reclamarme- el oji-ámbar sonrió presionando con su dedo índice la frente del más alto

-Hay una pequeña diferencia entre tu situación y la mía- Takeru alzo una ceja –Yo estoy con Kyoka y no quiero seguir engañándola, tú en cambio, no tienes nada que te impida estar con él- suspiro mirándolo, algunas veces se mostraba tan maduro

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago?- pregunto mirándolo

\- Ve a buscarlo, le pides perdón, le dices cuanto lo amas y lo van a hacer al baño... o a la oficina del director, a esta hora está vacía- respondió corroborando la hora en su móvil

-¿Tengo otra opción?- ante esto Masaki rio antes de enseñarle el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, sonrió entendiendo entonces la actitud de su amigo

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo raro que eres?- Masaki lo miro sonriendo

\- Todo el tiempo amigo mío- dijo siguiendo su camino dejando a un confundido Takeru, negó suavemente y salió en busca de su adorado peli-azul, tenía que arreglar las cosas con él pronto.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Les gustó? yo se que si, bueno bueno, no tengo mucho que agregar salvo que no incluí ciertas cosas que estaban abajito, ya saben, lo del "en el próximo capitulo" pero weno, les quería dar yaoi a quien leen este coso con el que ya me encariñe y ya vieron, Masaki fue ukeado, creo que eso es todo.

 **En el próximo capítulo -** sera sorpresa~

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	15. Festival escolar tercera parte

**Notas del autor -** Privet! me desaparecí toda la semana lo se, pero he vuelto baby! enfoquemonos, es un capitulo cortito y kawaii, bueno no se si kawaii, no tengo idea que mas añadir así que pepino.

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Perfect world"_ Simple plan

 **Advertencias -** AU. Yaoi. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki, Soren y Satoshi.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XII - Festival escolar, tercera parte.**_

El resto de la semana paso bastante rápido entre los acosos hacia cierto par –Tetsuya y Benjamín- por parte de la mitad de la población estudiantil femenina, las bromas elaboradas de Narue y Kogure y las competencias entre los distintos salones, era el ultimo día y varios salones aun seguían con sus actividades gracias al gran éxito que habían tenido, entre ellos estaba el de Attakai que sorprendió a todos con su actitud amable hacia las clientas, pues la mayoría eran chicas, digo, quien no querría ver a un grupo de atractivos chicos vestidos tan guapos y atendiéndolas con tanta caballerosidad, sus orbes negros se desviaron "sin querer" hasta Kyoka que era consentida una vez más por su novio que había pasado la semana entera dándole pequeños detalles, bufo molesto antes de volver su atención a la chica que atendía

-Idiota- frunció el ceño cuando vio quien había dicho eso

-Cierra la boca- Narue soltó una suave risa sin apartar la mirada del chico

-Se nota a kilómetros que estas celoso- dijo ella, Attakai la miro esperando que terminara luego –Y como hoy estoy de buenas te ayudare-

-¿Ayudarme a qué?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-A que esos dos terminen para que tú puedas estar con tu amado- el de anteojos estuvo a punto de golpearla pero se contuvo, se vería mal que lo hiciera, y era una chica

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- la peli-violeta sonrió ladina

-Ya te contare luego, tu solo estate preparado para lo que te pida- le guiño el ojo, Attakai se quedo en silencio pensando, la idea de separarlos era tentadora, bajo la mirada un momento sin notar la oscurecida mirada de Masaki sobre ambos, su sonrisa había desaparecido

-¿Estás bien amor?- sonrió de nuevo mirando a su linda novia asintiendo, se inclino y dejo un corto beso en sus labios

-Tengo que volver- musito, ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su oscura mirada se poso sobre Narue que hablaba con Attakai, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad cuando sus manos se estrecharon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Por favor- pidió una vez más, el chico de cabellos verdes negó una vez mas –Ryuuji dame una oportunidad- sus miradas chocaron, Shuuya lucia desesperado y aunque Midorikawa lo quisiera no iba a arruinar su relación con Jousuke, el chico lo amaba de verdad y no había recurrido a tontos planes para llamar su atención

-No, tu oportunidad ya paso- dijo cruzado de brazos, sin embargo el rubio no se daría por vencido tan rápido, lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso, el menor intento resistirse retorciéndose y empujándolo, lo miro con los ojos llorosos, no quería, no, no otra vez, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió de pronto como la presión sobre sus labios desaparecía, al abrirlos encontró al rubio en el suelo y los protectores brazos de su novio envolviéndolo

-Deja a mi novio en paz- espeto con odio, con suavidad tomo el rostro del menor revisándolo notando de inmediato su triste mirada, se inclino y dejo un suave beso antes de llevarlo consigo, dejando a Shuuya en el suelo con el ceño fruncido y el corazón roto.

-Gracias- musito el chico, Tsunami sonrió enternecido, el sabia de los sentimientos de Ryuuji hacia Shuuya y sabia que quería olvidarlos, acaricio la mejilla de su novio y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él en un cálido beso que fue correspondido sin problemas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez mas Takeru intento acercarse a Yokaze quien había evitado verlo desde lo ocurrido el martes, lo observo desde lejos con cierta tristeza, el peli-azul charlaba animadamente con cierta muchachita de cabello similar, se acerco en silencio y cuando estuvo junto a él sostuvo su mano, Haruna se retiro en silencio dándoles privacidad pues estaba consciente de la situación entre ambos

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto soltándose, el peli-negro lo miro entristecido intentando tomar su mano una vez más

-Hablemos- pidió despacio, los azules orbes de Yokaze se quedaron fijos en él un momento

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse pero fue detenido por el oji-marrón, lo jalo hacia si juntando sus labios con los del otro chico quien intento resistirse, sintió el temblor en el labio inferior del muchacho y cuando lo enfoco con claridad descubrió algo que le provoco verdadero dolor, aun con los ojos cerrados tristes lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Takeru, dejo de resistirse mas no correspondió a aquel contacto, se estremeció al sentir sus cálidos brazos rodearle y un tibio rubor se extendió por sus mejillas cuando escucho aquellas suaves palabras provenientes del moreno

-Te mentí- musito apartándose con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos –Tuve miedo- los ojos de Takeru brillaban por las lágrimas que contenía, una suave caricia en su mejilla lo hizo suspirar

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla –Tal vez tu y yo no debamos estar juntos- aparto con suavidad su mano la cual fue sostenida por las temblorosas de Takeru

-N-No… Yokaze- susurro a punto de llorar –Por favor no digas eso- acerco su rostro al del peli-azul, sus labios se encontraban tan cerca –Te amo- dijo una vez más antes de unir sus labios en un suave beso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riukai busco con la mirada a su gemela para irse juntos pues el día escolar había llegado finalmente, al encontrarla se dirigió hasta ella y en un acto impulsivo tomo su mano, los orbes amatistas de Yukiko lo miraron un momento antes de volver la vista al frente y entrelazar sus dedos con los de su hermano, caminaron en silencio hasta su respectivo hogar

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto finalmente el menor, la muchacha asintió en silencio, lo había pasado bien, pero habría sido mejor si Riukai no hubiese sido ganado por Natsumi, con pasos lentos se encamino hacia su cuarto pero fue detenida por los brazos de su homónimo, lo miro extrañada antes de sentir sus labios sobre los propios, fuera de negarse correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello y acariciándole el cabello, se separaron despacio por la simple falta de aire

-N-No está bien- musito Yukiko en voz baja, Riukai acaricio su mejilla despacio

-Da igual…- dejo un tierno beso en su mejilla -…Te amo- susurro, un corto silencio se formo entre ambos antes de que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente, con suavidad guio a la chica hasta su habitación donde la dejo suavemente sobre la cama, sus labios descendieron con suavidad por su blanca piel ganándose suaves suspiros

-Riukai…- dijo en un suspiro -…y-yo… también te amo- con esa simple frase ambos sellaron su pecado acompañado de un beso, las manos del muchacho se abrieron paso bajo la ropa que cubría el frágil cuerpo de su gemela, dejando olvidados los prejuicios y el que dirán se entregaron una vez más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ese día Kyoka volvió sola a casa, Masaki le había dicho que tenía algunas cosas que hacer así que no le quedo otra que partir sola, un suspiro dejo sus labios pensando en una forma de remediar las cosas con Narue, es verdad que la había dejado de lado un poco pero es que Masaki era su primera relación oficial y había sentido la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con él, un nuevo suspiro dejo sus labios mientras a lo lejos divisaba a Narue caminando junto a Suzuno y Attakai, le extraño ver al peli-negro pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso y seguir de largo con la mirada puesta en otro lado, sin quererlo sus pensamientos volvían a esa situación

-¡Kyoka!- la chica volvió el rostro encontrándose con la sonrisa amigable de Afuro

-Hola- dijo en voz baja, el rubio aun sonriendo paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto mirándolo de reojo

-¿Me ayudas?- Kyoka lo miro extrañada, desde cuando el rubio le pedía ayuda a ella

-Eso depende- respondió ella -¿De qué se trata?- el más alto le sonrió antes de contarle su "problema"

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas?- la muchacha de ojos negros lo pensó un momento bajo la suplicante mirada de Terumi

-Está bien- tras dar esa respuesta el más alto la envolvió en un efusivo abrazo mientras le agradecía una y otra vez, Kyoka suspiro, tal vez ese rubio podría ayudarla con Narue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En uno de los ya vacíos salones de clases tres chicos se encontraban reunidos, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al último de ellos que se fue a sentar sobre una de las mesas

-¿Supongo que ya todos saben que Satoshi volvió?- pregunto Burn, los tres restantes asintieron -¿Y saben lo que quiere?- una vez más asintieron

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Jousuke –No quiero volver a hacer eso-

-Ninguno quiere- musito Genda cruzado de brazos –Y no podemos simplemente decírselo-

-Enviemos a Masaki- dijo el peli-rojo sonriendo ladino, el mencionado lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-No iré, ¿ya olvidaron lo que intento hacerme la última vez que me negué a algo que quería?- los otros tres se miraron entre sí recordando el deplorable estado en el que encontraron a Masaki aquella vez

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunto Burn, el salón se hundió en un tenso silencio, pasaron la mayoría de la tarde hablando sobre aquella situación, ya entrada la noche el grupo de chicos se dirigieron al bar que antiguamente visitaban y se quedaron el resto de la noche, a veces era más fácil hablar del pasado con un trago.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Terminamos con el festival -al fin- desde ya les diré que el próximo capitulo sera solo rellenito kawaii, hoy sera día de preguntas así que vamos allá

\- ¿De que habrán estado hablando Narue y Attakai?

\- ¿Yokaze perdonara a Takeru? Y si no lo hace ¿Takeru llorara como nena?

\- ¿Les gusto el incesto?

\- ¿Que le habrá pedido Afuro a Kyoka? ¿Que tiene que ver Narue en esto?

\- ¿Que le habrá hecho Satoshi a Masaki? ¿Que harán los chicos con su situación?

\- Y lo mas importante ¿Attakai admitirá abiertamente que esta enamorado de Masaki?


	16. Día libre

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Kira hoy trae solo rellenito kawaii~ ya lo dije en el capitulo anterior así que si no lo leen no se perderán de mucho~ por cierto, a Masaki y a mi nos alegra decir que finalmente Attakai admitió abiertamente que ama a Masaki, ya no se que mas agregar así que eso

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Masaki y Soren

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XIII - Día libre**_

-¡Nissa!- la muchacha suspiro mientras apartaba la vista del libro que leía y miraba como Soren en silencio salía de la casa

-Tramposo- murmuro, se levantó con pereza y fue al cuarto de su hermano, al abrir la puerta lo encontró con un disfraz de oso

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo molesta, Masaki la miro un momento antes de sonreír

-Quiero más dulces- un nuevo suspiro abandono los labios de la menor al percatarse de las varias bolsas vacías de caramelos, bajo con lentitud hasta la cocina y busco sus propios caramelos para llevárselos, todo con tal que la dejara tranquila

-¿Ya tomaste tus medicinas?- el chico ladeo el rostro mirándola como si hablara en otro idioma –Tómalas- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Nissa!- se levantó molesta, llevaba media mañana en esa situación, cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras el timbre sonó haciendo que la de por si molesta chica abriera con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Esta Masaki?- miro al peli-rosa por escasos segundos

-Sí, está en su cuarto, buena suerte- hizo a un lado al mayor y salió de la casa

-¿P-Pero a dónde vas?- la chica volteo

-Con Killian, Masaki ya me tiene harta- y dicho esto se fue dejando al pobre Tsunami con su hiperactivo amigo, entro y se percató que el peli-negro estaba asomado por las escaleras

-¿Jousuke?- ladeo el rostro mirando a su amigo, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, un estremecimiento lo recorrió, esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era eso del mediodía cuando Takeru llego con cara de muerto al departamento de Afuro, entro arrastrando los pies y mostrando unas enormes ojeras, el rubio lo miraba entre mezcla de diversión y lastima

-¿Estas bien?- decidió preguntar, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia tenia curiosidad por lo que le había ocurrido, los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de Afuro quien palmeaba suavemente su espalda sin saber que hacer exactamente

-Yokaze me odia- musito ocultando su rostro en el hombro del de cabello largo, este suspiro y lo arrastro hasta su cuarto para hablar con más calma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Recuérdame porque te estoy ayudando- Goenji miro a su amigo el cual se comía tranquilamente el chocolate que no era para él

-Deja eso- le arrebato el chocolate de las manos y dejo algunas cosas sobre la encimera –Porque eres mi amigo- fue la simple respuesta del rubio, Attakai se cruzó de brazos mirándolo

-Creí que me ibas a pagar- Shuuya rodo los ojos y le dio un delantal -¿Por qué rosa?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Deja de quejarte y ayúdame- le dijo irritado, el más bajo chasqueo la lengua mientras amarraba el ridículo delantal

-Me debes una- un suspiro cansado dejo los labios del mayor conteniendo el impulso de darle un golpe en la cara a su gran amigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-E-Espera hazlo más despacio… ¡ah!- Fudou entrecerró los ojos aferrándose con fuerza a la almohada

-Tranquilo ya va a pasar- musito el albino muy cerca de su oído, Akio se mordió el labio cerrando totalmente sus ojos

-Podrías… ser… m-más gentil- aferro más fuerte a su suave amiga ocultando su rostro en ella, Gazell soltó una suave carcajada

-De todas maneras te dolería- aumento un poco la presión sobre su cuerpo sacando un suave quejido por parte del menor

-I-Idiota- susurro apenas, los ojos azules del muchacho se entrecerraron y dejo un suave beso en su cuello -¡¿Q-Q-Que demonios haces?!- el rostro de Akio en ese momento bien podía competir con el cabello de Hiroto o Burn

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo- ambos adolescente voltearon encontrándose con un perturbado IQ que miraba la comprometedora posición, Akio intento salir de bajo el cuerpo del más alto cosa que le fue imposible por el repentino dolor en su espalda baja

-Akio se cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó el trasero- el de anteojos asintió fingiendo creerle y se fue cerrando la puerta

-Ya bájate- musito con un ligero rubor, Gazell apoyo su pecho contra la espalda del oji-verde aumentando su rubor

-¿Jugamos un rato?- un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió, estúpido Gazell sabía que algún día se aprovecharía de él, aun así se vio en la tentadora idea de aceptar, tal vez tardo mucho en responder porque cuando lo iba a hacer los labios del mayor ya recorrían su cuello con suavidad

-S-Se gentil- musito dejándose hacer, después de todo aquella situación había sido alguna vez una de sus mayores fantasías.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Te dije que no funcionaría- Shizuka miro a Killian y le enseño la lengua

-Si me hubiese ayudado habría funcionado- el peli-rojo rio divertido por la actitud infantil de su amiga

-Hola- ambos voltearon a ver a Nissa que temblaba ligeramente

-¿Tienes mucho frío?- a pesar del clima ya mas cálido, la brisa fría era suficiente para que la menor de los Nakamura temblara como gelatina

-Un poco- Killian se quitó la sudadera negra que traía para dársela a su amiga quien le agradeció con una suave sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas -¿Qué hacían?- Shizuka sonrió y se puso de pie

-Intento bajar mi balón- Nissa ladeo el rostro

-¿No puedes?- Shizuka negó sin dejar de sonreír

-Intento bajarlo con eso- dijo Killian apuntando una rama

-Es algo corta ¿no crees?- la muchachita de coletas inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos

-Ain no quiso cargarme en sus hombros- Nissa rio y miro el árbol un momento, ladeo el rostro antes de comenzar a trepar, Shizuka desde abajo le daba ánimos, tomo con una sonrisa el balón que su amiga le lanzo sentada en una de las ramas altas del árbol.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llevaban ya un rato cocinando y el rubio muchacho ya no soportaba más las quejas de su ya no tan querido amigo

-Eres un gruñón, por eso no cocino contigo- espetó un molesto Goenji

-Yo no te dije que lo hiciéramos-respondió Attakai, sus miradas se encontraron con odio

-Enano idiota- dijo por lo bajo, el peli-negro con el ceño fruncido tomó un jarro de jugo y se lo lanzó a su amigo

-¡No me llames enano!- Shuuya lo miro completamente enfadado

-¡Enano!- le grito antes de lanzarle la mezcla para pastel en la cabeza, Attakai lo miro completamente molesto, tomo la bolsa con harina y comenzó a lanzársela, el rubio por su parte le lanzaba huevos dando algunos en el cuerpo del más bajo y otros estrellándose con los artefactos de la cocina, una sonrisa tétrica se dibujó en los labios del peli-negro al darse cuenta de que estaba junto al refrigerador, lo abrió y saco algunas cosas como leche, huevos e incluso zanahorias con el fin de atacar al rubio, Shuuya se protegía con un sartén mientras le lanzaba la esponja y algunas cucharas, también encontró algunas galletas que le lanzo por la cabeza, miro el chocolate sobre la encimera y lo tomo, Attakai lo miro de forma que no pudo describir

-¡Deja ese chocolate en paz!- Goenji tomo un encendedor y lo puso bajo el chocolate

-Baja esa zanahoria y lo dejare libre- el peli-negro miro a Shuuya luego al chocolate y por último la zanahoria que mantenía en alto, pronto su mente maquino un plan, le lanzo aquella verdura y luego el mismo se lanzó sobre su amigo arrebatándole el chocolate para luego salir corriendo y encerrarse en su cuarto, dejando a un adolorido Shuuya con toda la cocina hecha un caos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo?- Tsunami miraba a su amigo sentado en el suelo con un frasco de gran tamaño lleno de miel, lo abrió y metió su mano para comenzar a comerla

-Se acabaron los caramelos de Masaki y no sabe dónde hay más- un suspiro cansado dejo los labios del mayor, otra vez hablaba en tercera persona, se sentó en el sofá dejando al menor ensuciarse con aquel dulce alimento, un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando sintió un par de pegajosas manos bajo su ropa, miro a Masaki con una mueca asustada mientras este seguía ensuciando su cuerpo con miel mientras tarareaba una canción, ese chico sí que era raro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reina miro divertida a Kyoka que luchaba por no quedarse dormida, le pico con suavidad la mejilla sobresaltando a la menor

-¡Estoy despierta!- dijo ganándose una carcajada por parte de la peli-azul –No te burles- musito ahogando un bostezo con la mano

-Oye, ve a dormir una siesta- la muchacha negó e inconscientemente se acomodó en el sofá –Te estas durmiendo- Reina rio de nueva cuenta al ver como finalmente la muchacha sucumbía ante el sueño, con suavidad cargo a la peli-negra sorprendiéndose de lo liviana que era, la llevo a su cuarto y la recostó suavemente sobre la cama para luego cubrirla

-Duerme bien Kyo- con una sonrisa salió de la habitación para seguir leyendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de un rato en el que Afuro logro hacer que Takeru comiera algo el muchacho se lanzó sobre la cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada mientras el rubio jugaba en su computadora

-¿Piensas quedarte así todo el día?- Takeru levantó la mirada enfocando a su rubio amigo

-¿Y que se supone que haga?- Afuro rodó los ojos -Yokaze no quiere ni verme- dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de nueva cuenta

-Has lo que Kazemaru- dijo volviendo la vista a su computadora

-¿Que hizo el emo?- pregunto abrazado a la almohada

-Ahora mismo se está humillando para recuperar al pequeño Tetsuya- soltó una suave risa -Vamos, si realmente lo amas, has lo que sea necesario para recuperarlo- pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes que Takeru se pusiera de pie

-Tengo que irme- el rubio río divertido por la reacción del oji-marrón, suspiro luego pensando en cierta muchachita de orbes rosa y pronto se vio perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nissa abrió la puerta encontrándose con una peculiar imagen

-¿Que están haciendo?- miro extrañada la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban su hermano y Tsunami, Masaki estaba sentado sobre la espalda del peli-rosa mientras le jalaba el cabello

-Ayudame- musito apenas el muchacho mas alto tirado en el suelo, los orbes ámbar de Masaki se posaron sobre su hermanita

-¿Qué haces?- el chico hizo un puchero adorable

-Tsunami es mal amigo, no quiso que lo bañara en miel- la chica lo miro con un tic –Y Masaki lo lanzo por las escaleras-

-No le diste su medicina ¿verdad?- Tsunami la miro con cierto nerviosismo

-¿N-No la había tomado?- Nissa negó…

Tsunami sostenía con fuerza los brazos de Masaki mientras este forcejeaba y se quejaba, Nissa cubrió su nariz –de Masaki- y espero a que abriera la boca para tomar aire y metió las dos pastillas de color verde para luego cubrirla con ambas manos, el chico pataleo y se agito incluso lamio la mano de la peli-negra, minutos después Masaki ya rendido trago ambas pastillas quedando finalmente libre del agarre de ambos

-Que crueles fueron- dijo inflando las mejillas, Nissa se puso de pie y fue a la cocina para hacer la cena

-Ya me voy- Jousuke se puso de pie –Nos vemos- con una sonrisa se despidió y se fue, dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Takeru llego a la casa del peli-azul nervioso y con un ramo de flores, crisantemos color violeta para ser específicos, si algo había logrado aprender con el hiperactivo de su amigo era el significado de las flores y el de esa era justo el que buscaba, suspiro con suavidad y toco el timbre, espero unos segundos y una linda joven peli-azul le abrió

-¿Esta Yokaze?- pregunto algo nervioso

-¿Quién lo busca?- Takeru nervioso por un momento no supo cómo responder

-U-Un amigo- aunque a la chica se le hizo evidente que no era solo eso, lo hizo pasar mientras iba por su hermano

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz del muchacho lo hizo voltear encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba

-Quería verte- musito con un ligero rubor, Yokaze reprimió una sonrisa y se acercó un poco más, el peli-negro le extendió el ramo de crisantemos que tardo un poco en ser aceptado

-¿Eso es todo?- cuando dijo eso Takeru sintió su corazón romperse un poco

-Y-Yo…- bajo la mirada con ganas de llorar, el peli-azul lo miro mordiéndose el labio, dudo un momento antes de posar su mano sobre la mejilla del otro muchacho, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento

-Es un poco tarde, es mejor que te vayas- le dijo en voz baja

-Perdóname- musito tomando suavemente la muñeca del chico –Por favor Yokaze…- se acercó un poco al oji-azul, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros mas no llegaron a besarse

-Vete- repitió una vez más, un último y triste suspiro dejo los labios de Takeru antes de dar media vuelta e irse, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y volteo a verlo

-Hare que perdones, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve- su mirada lucia en ese momento tan decidida que Yokaze suspiro sin poder evitarlo, Takeru le dedico una última sonrisa antes de marcharse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche llegaba y su oscuro manto cubría a un par de jóvenes que vagaban por la ciudad, el más alto seguía al de cabello largo con cierto hastió

-¿Por qué estamos otra vez aquí?- pregunto muy cerca de su oído, el moreno volteo y le dio un corto beso

-Es divertido- sonrió suavemente al ver su ceño fruncido –Vamos Jousuke no te pongas celoso- dejo un nuevo beso en sus labios antes de escabullirse en la casa de los Kobayashi, como anteriormente se pasearon por la casa iniciando por la cocina, luego subieron y comenzaron a hurgar en los cuartos, les pareció extraño que la chica no saliera a amenazarlos o algo, se acercaron al cuarto de la chica y ambos enrojecieron al oír los gemidos de la joven, el peli-verde guiado por la curiosidad abrió despacio la puerta encontrándose a Saginuma sobre el cuerpo de la menor

-Vámonos- susurro contra su oído, Ryuuji se estremeció y cerró la puerta volteando a verlo con la mirada oscurecida, jalo la mano del mayor y lo saco de esa casa rumbo a la del peli-rosa, tenían cosas que arreglar.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** chan chan chaan~ ¿que tal? ¿les gustó mi rellenito? ¿que se esperan para el próximo capitulo? ¿les gusta el chocolate? a mi no mucho :3 una cosita, las flores que Takeru le dio a Yokaze significa algo como "no soporto la idea de perder tu amor" o algo así

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	17. Lunes de amor

Notas del autor - Privet! si lo se, ya me había tardado con esta actualización u-u y pido perdón por eso, pero ya esta aquí, y es bastante largo -mas que los anteriores- comenzamos con una escenita que se les gustara, no se que mas decir, ah si! les tengo un pequeño reto abajo

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Eh? ah, sou"_ 96Neko ver.

 **Advertencias -** Yaoi. AU. Oc. Lime.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Soren, Masaki, Nissa, Amane y Daniel.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XIV - Lunes de "amor"**_

El salón había quedado extrañamente vacío en ese receso, el único en él era Masaki quien no había amanecido con muchos ánimos, un suspiro suave dejo sus labios mientras cerraba su cuaderno, estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no vio al muchacho peli-negro detrás suyo, se estremeció cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura y un beso un su cuello

-¿Q-Quien…- no necesito voltear para saber que se trataba de Attakai, un suave jadeo dejo sus labios cuando las manos tibias del muchacho se adentraron bajo su ropa, acariciando su vientre y subiendo con suavidad, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrer lentamente su cuello, se mordió el labio con suavidad buscando la forma de tener más contacto con el muchacho –Ah~- gimió con suavidad cuando los dedos del muchacho llegaron a su sensible pecho, Attakai sonrió con suavidad y rozo intencionalmente sus pezones, Masaki curvo la espalda soltando un nuevo gemido, el muchacho de anteojos lo abrazo con uno de sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo y pegando su entrepierna al trasero del oji-ámbar que respondió con un suave estremecimiento, Attakai mordió con suavidad su cuello mientras su mano se dedicaba a torturar aquellos rozados botones, haciendo que Masaki gimiera suavemente con las mejillas cada vez más rojas, bajo una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del chico y lo desabrocho introduciendo su mano, sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad sobre su necesitada entrepierna haciendo que un fuerte gemido dejara los labios del más alto, metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior mientras la otra seguía presionando y apretando sus pezones, tomo con suavidad su erguido miembro y comenzó a mover su mano sobre él –A-Ah~- un gemido entrecortado abandono sus labios mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él en un gesto desesperado por sentirlo más cerca, saco la mano de bajo su camisa y la puso sobre su mejilla haciéndolo voltear el rostro para finalmente besarlo, Masaki sonrojado se aferraba a la muñeca de Attakai que poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo al que se movía su mano, un intenso rubor se extendió por las mejillas del oji-negro cuando sintió una mordida lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle el labio, seguido la tibia lengua de Masaki se deslizo sobre el limpiando la sangre hasta que esta se detuvo, su mano paso de su mejilla a su nuca para atraerlo más y profundizar aquel beso, su lengua se abrió paso en aquella cálida cavidad frotándose con la contraria mientras su mano se movía cada vez más fuerte sobre el excitado miembro del peli-negro, soltó un suave jadeo cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando más contacto y haciendo que su trasero se frotara contra su entrepierna que ya se encontraba despierta, apretó un poco el agarre sobre el miembro ajeno y aumento una vez más la velocidad de sus movimientos haciendo que el oji-ámbar se separara sonrojado para gemir, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sin previo aviso acabo en la mano de Attakai, antes de poder siquiera disculparse sus labios fueron nuevamente apresados por los del oji-negro, se separaron cuando la falta de aire los obligo, la mirada del de anteojos se desvió ligeramente hacia la puerta donde Narue le hacía algunas señas, soltó al sonrojado y acalorado muchacho y dedicándole una última mirada se alejó, dejándolo solo y confundido.

-No venía nadie, me mentiste- Attakai miro a la peli-violeta con el ceño fruncido una vez salió, la chica solo se cruzó de brazos

-No pensaba quedarme a ver como lo hacían en el salón- un suspiro pesado dejo los labios del muchacho, bajo la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, la imagen del peli-negro sonrojado y gimiendo hizo que sus más bajos instintos despertaran, corrió al baño con las mejillas rojas dejando a una confundida Narue

-¡Hey, ¿a dónde vas?!- el peli-negro la ignoro y entro apresurado al baño de hombres, se encerró en uno de los cubículos, se imaginó por un momento a Masaki sonrojado, gimiendo su nombre mientras él lo embestía, se sintió un pervertido al tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Takeru se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol aparentemente muy concentrado escribiendo en un cuaderno, luego de lo ocurrido el fin de semana con Yokaze había empezado a buscar mil y una formas de disculparse, reviso la hora una vez más en su teléfono y se puso de pie para ir a la entrada de Raimon donde su rubio amigo lo esperaba

-No puedo creer que faltara solo por esto- musito un tanto molesto Afuro, el peli-negro solo le dedico una mirada que no supo reconocer y tomo las cosas que él le entregaba –Me debes una Takeru-el muchacho asintió y con algo de esfuerzo entro una vez más al establecimiento cuidando no ser visto por curiosos, dejo las cosas en un salón vacío y cerró la puerta

-¿Qué haces?- con un sobresalto volteo encontrándose con una curiosa mirada azabache

-N-Nada- dijo nervioso, Midorikawa lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados sin creerle

-Mientes- el peli-negro más alto trago saliva nervioso

-Es secreto- respondió nuevamente, un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos mientras Midorikawa escudriñaba con la mirada al mayor

-¿Es para tu novio?- pregunto refiriéndose a Yokaze, las mejillas de Takeru enrojecieron levemente y asintió despacio –Suerte entonces- un suspiro de alivio dejo sus labios cuando vio al de moña ceder

-¿Qué haces?- volteo una vez más para encontrarse esta vez con Narue

-Nada- respondió algo irritado, la chica le restó importancia

-Como sea, ¿has visto a Attakai?- Takeru frunció el ceño extrañado, ¿desde cuándo esa chica y Attakai eran tan amigos?

-No, no lo he visto- respondió luego de un rato, Narue se alejó y una vez estuvo fuera de su vista siguió con la segunda parte del plan, encontrar a Masaki y convencerlo de que lo ayudara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de lo ocurrido el fin de semana Fudou apenas le dirigía la mirada a Suzuno y cada que lo hacía se sonrojaba, en el receso ambos estaban sentados sobre una banca cuando el tercer miembro faltante llego, Kazemaru se les quedo viendo un momento y comenzó a reír

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?- pregunto el castaño cruzado de brazos y mirándolo mal

-No sabes disimular- ese comentario solo molesto más al de mohicano que bufo en señal de molestia

-No sé de qué hablas- musito bajo, Kazemaru se sentó entre ambos

-Te acostaste con Gazell- el rostro del más bajo era comparable con un tomate maduro y él solo seguía riendo -¿Verdad que no es tan malo?- siguió diciendo, Fudou sentía en ese momento unas enormes ganas de golpear el rostro de su "querido" amigo, entonces cayo en la cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca

\- ¿Tu ya has…- la pregunta quedo inconclusa, la mirada maliciosa en el rostro del albino y el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Ichirouta era respuesta suficiente

-Cuando quieran hacemos un trío- dijo el más alto de los tres con una sonrisa ladina y seductora, Fudou y Kazemaru lo miraron con el rubor acrecentando en sus mejillas

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo finalmente Fudou, Gazell rio divertido antes de que sus dedos se deslizaran lentamente por el labio lastimado de Ichirouta

-¿Quién te golpeo?- el muchacho suspiro recordando el incidente con su pequeño Tetsuya

-Te lo mereces- musito Fudou cruzado de brazos

-Ni siquiera te he dicho quien fue- la mirada avellana del de moña choco con la verde de Fudou con odio, estuvieron así hasta que la manzana de la discordia –el pequeño y adorable Tetsuya- paso cerca de ambos Kazemaru lo miro unos segundos antes de seguirlo

-¡Tetsuya!- Kazemaru se acercó apresurado a él quien con la mano le hizo un gesto para que esperara, le dio un par de sorbos a la caja de jugo que bebía

-¿Que se te ofrece?- el oji-avellana lo miro un momento -No tengo todo el día- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Sobre lo de ayer...- Tetsuya lo detuvo con un simple gesto de mano

-Púdrete Ichirouta- con una sonrisa apretó la caja mojando al más alto antes de irse con Benjamín feliz de la vida, Fudou y Gazell se acercaron a él riendo, el oji-avellana tenía las manos hechas puños y el ceño fruncido en clara señal de estar molesto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego del timbre de entrada el chico de cabello negro y ojos marrón siguió con la segunda parte de su plan, chantajear a Masaki para que le ayudara, Takeru entró a la biblioteca encontrándose una peculiar imagen, en una de las mesas con un libro de considerable grosor y un frasco de caramelos su peli-negro amigo leía en completo silencio, se acercó curioso y se sentó frente a él

\- ¿Desde cuando lees otra cosa que no sean tus historietas?- Masaki levantó la mirada un momento antes de volver a su lectura

-Kyoka me lo recomendó- tomó un dulce y lo metió en su boca, Takeru lo miro completamente extrañado de aquella actitud, lo miro un momento mientras terminaba de atar conclusiones

-¿Le paso algo a Masaki?- la sonrisa ladina del peli-negro le indico que iba por el camino correcto

-No estaba de ánimos así que aproveche su momento de debilidad- respondió tomando otro caramelo y metiéndolo en su boca, Takeru alejo la caja ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del de orbes ámbar

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto serio, "Masaki" chasqueo la lengua y rodo los ojos molesto

-Nada- respondió una vez más –Ahora, ¿me los devuelves?- dijo refiriéndose a sus dulces, el peli-negro mayor negó

-Necesito tu ayuda- sus miradas chocaron un momento; diez minutos después ambos muchachos se encontraban arrastrando algunas cajas hasta el pasillo, más específicamente frente al salón de Takeru que era también el de Yokaze, el timbre anunciando un nuevo receso tenso a Takeru

-Hagamos esto rápido quieres- musito un no muy contento oji-ámbar

-Killer eres un amargado- dijo en respuesta, Killer le enseño el dedo medio antes de conectar la guitarra que su amigo le había prestado, Takeru suspiro nervioso y vio salir a Yokaze, no fue necesario llamarlo, suficiente era con el enorme lienzo a su espalda que tenía la palabra "perdóname" y los varios osos de peluche –bastante grandes por cierto- apoyados en la pared, Killer suspiro cansado y toco algunos acordes, hace un tiempo no tomaba una guitarra, pensó en lo ridículo que lucía su amigo con las mejillas rojas y casi suplicando con la mirada, varias chicas veían enternecidas la situación, antes de que Takeru abriera la boca Yokaze lo miro a los ojos desarmándolo por completo, pareció contener una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, el peli-negro sintió su mundo derrumbarse y por un momento se quedó completamente inmóvil

-¡Me estas jodiendo!- volteo a ver a Killer quien tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba realmente enojado

-Y-Yo…- observo al muchacho acercarse a la ventana y abrirla sin soltar la guitarra - E-Espera no es mía- Killer lo miro serio junto a la ventana abierta, estiro el brazo dejando el instrumento afuera -Por favor- y la soltó, luego pateo el amplificador y se fue con el ceño fruncido por el pasillo dejando a los presentes descolocados

-¿Que fue eso?- escucho a Yugata decir, pronto sin embargo recordó a Yokaze y salió corriendo para buscarlo, al doblar por el pasillo que anteriormente había tomado el peli-azul fue jalado de la muñeca, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando sintió un par de labios sobre los propios, observo con sorpresa que se trataba de Yokaze, cerró los ojos y paso sus brazos tras el cuello del muchacho, se separaron tras unos segundos

-¿Ya me perdonaste?- el oji-azul sonrió acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Takeru

-Te perdone cuando llegaste a casa con flores- la reacción del peli-negro no tenia precedentes

-P-Pero entonces…- la risa de Yokaze solo logro confundirlo un poco más

-Tenía curiosidad por ver que tan lejos llegabas- Takeru finalmente suspira y apoyo su mejilla en el hombro de Yokaze, había extrañado tenerlo tan cerca, pasaron unos minutos en esa posición en completo silencio hasta que la ansiosa boca del peli-negro comenzara a recorrer el cuello del otro chico, sonrió cuando lo escucho suspirar mientras sus manos se aferraban a él, se apartó para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a un lugar más privado para continuar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El fin de la jornada escolar finalmente llego, para algunos había sido un buen inicio de semana y para otros no tanto, en fin, Kazemaru, Fudou y Gazell se encontraban saliendo de Raimon cuando se toparon con una imagen ¿extraña? Benjamin y Tetsuya estaban en la entrada charlando con un par de chicos para ellos desconocidos, de la nada Sakuma apareció colgándose de Akio

-¿Quiénes son?- el de mohicano lo miro un tanto extrañado

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- las mejillas del de parche enrojecieron ligeramente mientras negaba, digamos que desde el festival escolar no podía sacarse de la cabeza al lindo peli-rojo amigo de Tetsuya

-No los conozco- musito Gazell quien conocía a medio mundo, Kazemaru y Fudou lo miraron completamente sorprendidos, un poco después vieron a Genda acercarse y saludar al muchacho de cabellos naranjos y al castaño que lo acompañaba, las miradas de los tres jóvenes pasaron hasta Sakuma, antiguo mejor amigo de Genda

-C-Creo que conozco al de cabello naranja- musito algo nervioso no solo por la mirada inquisitiva de los tres sino también por la expresión de maniático que tenía Ichirouta en el rostro al ver como ese sujeto hacía reír sin dificultad alguna a SU Tetsuya y la sonrisa psicópata en los labios de Fudou –S-Se llama Amane y conoció a Genda en una fiesta- se encogió sobre sí mismo segundos antes de correr por su vida, los cinco muchachos en la entrada se quedaron viendo extrañado como Sakuma salía como alma que persigue el diablo del establecimiento

-¿Entonces les parece este sábado?- pregunto el atractivo joven castaño con un marcado acento extranjero, los menores asintieron con ambos con un ligero rubor

-¿Irán esta noche al bar?- pregunto esta vez Genda

-Yo no puedo, tengo certamen mañana, pero seguro Dano puede- el muchacho de cabellera castaña y expresivos orbes verdes frunció el ceño ligeramente

-No me llames Dano y lo siento, no puedo hoy, le prometí a Frankie que me quedaría con ella- Benjamín curioso lo miro

-¿Quién es Frankie?- el castaño de nombre Daniel lo miro enternecido

-Mi hermana- le revolvió suavemente el cabello sonriendo, miro luego a Amane –ya debemos irnos- Genda sonrió divertido al ver las expresiones de desilusión en ambos menores

-Creo que podrían acompañarnos un rato- sugirió, ambos mayores se miraron entre

-Me parece bien- dijo Amane con una sonrisa, así los cinco chicos emprendieron camino dejando a un muy enfadado Akio y un muy celoso Kazemaru.

* * *

 **Extras**

Takeru se encontraba oculto tras un árbol siendo acompañado por Afuro que solo veía en silencio como ataba un hilo de pescar a una bolsa de dulces

-¿Estás seguro?- el peli-negro lo miro sonriendo

-Por supuesto- respondió sin quitar su sonrisa, vio a lo lejos a su gran amigo Masaki salir del establecimiento y con rapidez puso la bolsita cerca procurando no ser visto, el rubio solo suspiro

-No creo que vaya a ser divertido- musito cuando Takeru llego a su lado, este solo le dirigió una miradita traviesa, en silencio esperaron hasta que el mayor de los Nakamura se acercó a la bolsita, la miro un momento ladeando el rostro antes de sonreír y agacharse para recogerla, Takeru jalo el hilo alejándola un poco y Masaki inocente como era a veces inflo las mejillas y se acercó intentando nuevamente atraparla pero una vez más el hilo fue jalado pasaron un par de minutos así hasta que Takeru jalo con fuerza el hilo haciendo que Masaki se lanzara de lleno sobre él, resultado, cayo golpeándose la frente y raspándose las manos, se quedó así unos segundos hasta que finalmente se sentó, miro sus manos y luego busco con la mirada la bolsa de caramelos que había desaparecido, miro una vez más sus manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hizo un adorable puchero antes de ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño

-Que divertido, ¿no?- Afuro estaba cruzado de brazos viendo al muchacho de casi 17 años llorar como un crío, Takeru tenía un tic en el ojo mientras veía a su amigo llorando, pasaron dos, cinco y hasta diez minutos y Masaki seguía llorando, iba a salir de su escondite cuando Tsunami apareció, se inclinó junto al muchacho y reviso sus palmas raspadas, el chico seguía hipando y aun algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-M-Mis caramelos- musito con voz de niño, el peli-rosa saco una bolsa de los caramelos preferidos del menor haciéndolo sonreír y luego lo cargo como un bebé para llevárselo de ahí, Takeru y Afuro observaron la peculiar escena con un tic, mientras Masaki aferrado a la ancha espalda de Jousuke comía sus caramelos con una sonrisa inocente y un rubor en sus mejillas, definitivamente su broma no había resultado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó el capitulo? yo se que si~ a mi no me engañan~ wenu ya termine u-u arriba dije que haría un reto, pues bien, resulta que cada que "prometo" algo, entre comillas porque no son promesas en si digo "..., como que me llamo Felicia" y ese no es mi nombre, en fin, justamente es sobre eso el reto, quien adivine mi nombre tendrá un regalito, un One-shot de la pareja o personaje que quiera y de lo que quiera, ¿por qué hago este reto? por que quiero, ¿Cual es el fin? ninguno en especial, les daré una pequeña pista, la inicial de mi nombre esta entre las dos primeras letras del abecedario y conocen a una autora con ese nombre.

Cambiando de tema, el "extra" no tiene nada que ver con la trama de la historia, si les gusto y quieren que siga poniendo cositas así pongan me gusta y este no es Facebool u.u" pongan "soy un pepino de mar" en los comentarios, perdón si salieron tan pocos personajes pero debo admitirles que iba para muy largo, aun me faltaban bastantes cosas que poner pero no quería hacerlo tan largo por el largo de los capítulos anteriores, así que eso, otra cosa, para los que no saben, Masaki sufre "trastorno de identidad disociativo" osea que puede generar varias personalidades completamente independientes la una de la otra, es una enfermedad bastante interesante y compleja, no hay medicación para eso pero también le añadí otros trastornos, en fin, si quieren saber mas investiguen o simplemente preguntenme, me hice una experta en esa enfermedad.

 **En el próximo capitulo** \- Kyoka pasa la noche en casa de Masaki. Afuro se declara, espera, ¿se declara? vaya sorpresa, esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	18. Relación

**Notas del autor -** Privet! ya me estaba perdiendo otra vez, es que con esto del último año, fiesta de despedida, recuerdos y todo he dejado algunas cosas de lado, pero ya es hora de volver a las andadas, no es un capitulo muy largo o muy revelador, pero es el comienzo de algo mucho mas grande, estamos entrando en los capítulos mas dramáticos de Jugend, así que preparen sus mentes, una cosa mas, nadie ha acertado a lo de mi nombre así que nadie tendrá un one-shot de regalo :3 si alguien quiere puede seguir intentando y veremos si les hago un presente :3

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Dear"_ Shounen T

 **Advertencias -** Incesto. AU. Oc. algo de Shoujo.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Soren, Masaki, Nissa, Amane y Daniel

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XVI - Relación**_

Un suspiro de fastidio dejo los labios de Nissa mientras veía a Kyoka reír por otra de los estúpidos chistes de su hermano, no es que no le agradara la chica, bueno, no le agradaba, pero debía admitir que cualquiera que osara a acercarse a su hermano era mal recibido por ella, mientras subía a su cuarto recordó cierto momento antes que ambos entraran a Raimon, antes de que su hermano conociera a Attakai o Kyoka, cuando ella discutía por su hermano porque no quería verla cerca de Genda…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una enfadada Nissa de trece años entraba a casa seguida de un nada contento Masaki, otra vez se había enfadado por estar conversando con el portero de Teikoku, se dispuso a ir a su cuarto cuando el peli-negro la jalo del brazo

-No hemos acabado de hablar- la chica forcejeo intentando quitar el firme agarre que su hermano mantenía

-S-Suéltame, no quiero hablar contigo- sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, no porque dolía, eso era algo que ella no podía sentir después de todo, sino porque no entendía el enfado de Masaki, Genda no era un mal chico, era muy gentil con ella y nunca le había faltado el respeto –M-Masaki- el mencionado hizo caso omiso de los reclamos de su hermana y la llevo jalando hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y la lanzo sobre la cama, luego le dio la espalda tratando de calmarse un poco -¿Por qué te desagrada tanto Genda?- pregunto finalmente

-Porque lo conozco, no es lo que tú piensas- la miro de reojo abriendo y cerrando las manos –Solo juega con las chicas, no es el caballero que aparenta ser frente a ti- por cada palabra su enfado parecía aumentar –Y no quiero que te lastimen- las mejillas de la menor enrojecieron suavemente, su hermano se preocupaba demasiado, un suspiro dejo los labios de Masaki antes de sentarse a su lado –No quiero que ese idiota te haga daño- su mano se deslizo suavemente sobre la sonrojada mejilla de Nissa que parecía perdida en aquella brillante mirada que le dirigía su hermano

-N-No me lastimara- musito en voz baja antes de abrazarlo, apoyo su mejilla en el hombro del oji-ámbar y suspiro –No si tu estas ahí- dijo después de un rato, se quedaron en esa posición durante bastante tiempo hasta que Masaki tomo suavemente el rostro de su dulce hermanita

-No te quiero compartir con nadie- admitió finalmente en voz baja sonrojado, el rubor de Nissa aumento y poso sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor, la distancia entre ambos era cada vez menos, hasta que con un suspiro sus labios se unieron, fue un beso torpe y bastante inocente, el primero de ambos y cuando se separaron no hicieron mas que sonreírse avergonzados antes de volver a besarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a su cuarto se dejó caer sobre la cama, ese había sido su primer beso, con su hermano, si, podía ser raro pero sin duda había sido lindo, muy lindo, se abrazó a la almohada mientras pensaba en su nueva situación, aun no sabía cómo decírselo a Masaki y realmente le asustaba el como pudiese reaccionar, bostezo y cerro los ojos esperando que al despertar se le ocurriera una idea.

Mientras tanto Masaki había llevado a su linda novia a un lugar que nadie aparte de Nissa había conocido, Kyoka seguía al peli-negro escuchando sus anécdotas en sus tiempos de Teikoku, se detuvo frente a una habitación y saco una llave de entre sus ropas, la abrió y entro acompañado de la oji-negra, el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro así que Masaki encendió la luz dejando ver una escalera que llevaba a una puerta en el techo, cerro la habitación con llave y subió esperando que la fémina lo siguiera

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto al llegar, escucho a Masaki reír antes de abrir una ventana, a esa hora el sol pegaba directamente dándole un aspecto un tanto irreal al sitio

-Mi lugar secreto- Kyoka lo miro confundida

-Solo yo tengo llaves de este lugar, aquí está prácticamente toda mi vida- rozo con los dedos las cuerdas de un cello que estaba junto a la ventana, se quedaron en silencio un tiempo hasta que la peli-negra lo rompió

-¿No has traído a Takeru?- Masaki negó en tanto caminaba hasta un pulcro piano de cola negro en medio de la habitación

-Lo he invitado pero suele ser cuando está ocupado- sonrió tocando algunas teclas al azar

-¿Tocas?- el chico asintió con una sonrisa

-¿Y tú?- la muchachita asintió en respuesta y se acercó, se sentó junto a él -¿Conoces four season?- Kyoka lo miro como si lo que acabase de decir fuera un insulto

-Por supuesto que sí, no me tomes por una ignorante- compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de que la de mechas comenzara a tocar las notas más lentas y agudas acompañadas de las graves tocadas por Masaki, los dedos del peli-negro se deslizaron con una agilidad que la chica no hubiese pensado de él al llegar a la parte más rápida, de ahí en adelante se fueron alternando en una especie de silenciosa batalla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la casa de los gemelos, más específicamente en la habitación de uno de ellos se encontraba la linda joven de ojos amatistas, Yukiko se encontraba en cama desde la mañana, su cabello usualmente atado en una trenza se encontraba suelto, un fuerte estornudo abandono sus labios, suspiro y se recostó nuevamente en la cama mirando el techo, sus mejillas ya ruborizadas por la fiebre enrojecieron aún más al recordar porque había enfermado, estúpido Riukai y sus proposiciones extrañas, maldiciendo a su hermano estaba cuando este entro, con una bandeja con comida y una sonrisa en el rostro, en ese momento la muchachita maldijo con todas sus fuerzas al chico por no enfermar

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio

-Mal- respondió de mala gana, Riukai se acercó y la ayudo a incorporarse antes de posar su mano sobre la frente de la chica

-No pareces tener mucha fiebre- musito, fue por la bandeja y la dejo cuidadosamente sobre las piernas de su hermana antes de sentarse a su lado

-¿Me das la comida?- pregunto con una adorable expresión, Riukai se sonrojo con fuerza y asintió tomando la cuchara, despacio empezó a darle la sopa a su linda y muy adorada hermanita, lo que para la chica fue una agradable comida para él fue un verdadero martirio, el ver a Yukiko haciendo todas esas adorables expresiones simplemente provocaban que su lado pervertido quisiera tomarla ya mismo, pero debía respetarla, estaba enferma y seria aprovecharse de su estado, aun así se inclinó y apreso sus labios en un cálido contacto que fue correspondido enseguida, se separaron luego de unos segundos sonriéndose tímidamente

-Te amo- susurro Yukiko dejando un corto beso en los labios de su hermano

-Yo también te amo- respondió sonriendo, dejo la bandeja nuevamente sobre el escritorio y volvió con su hermanita, se recostó junto a ella y la acomodo entre sus brazos acariciando dulcemente su cabello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afuro caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela molesto, Kyoka se había ido con su novio y de la ayuda que le había prometido nada, encima lo había enviado a su salón para buscar el libro que le había prestado hace unos días, frunció el ceño extrañado al escuchar golpes de dicho salón, se acercó despacio notando que estaba trabada, quito lo que obstruía la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a una molesta Narue

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, la chica bufo molesta

-Me encerraron- el rubio rio y entro en busca de lo que se le había encomendado

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ignorando la risa del mayor

-Busco un libro- busco bajo las mesas ante la mirada atenta de la fémina

-¿Este libro?- Afuro volteo encontrándose con el libro que tanto buscaba en manos de Narue –Kyoka me envió por él- el rubio frunció el ceño, ¿Kyoka? Pronto sonrió al ver la idea de la chica, se acercó a la oji-rosa quedando a corta distancia de ella quien tuvo que alzar el rostro para verlo bien, tomo el libro con suavidad rozando sus dedos despacio, Afuro sonrió sacando un ligero rubor de las mejillas de la más baja

-Gracias- musito quitándolo finalmente de entre aquella delicada mano, dejo el libro sobre la mesa junto a él y tomo suavemente el mentón de la peli-violeta

-¿Q-Que haces?- sus mejillas enrojecieron haciéndola ver adorable a ojos del mayor, se inclinó un poco acortando la distancia entre ambos

-¿No es obvio?- se acercó un poco más dejando sus labios demasiado cerca –besarte- musito antes de unir sus labios, la chica en un principio se resistió sonrojada pero más pronto que tarde acabo correspondiendo aquel contacto abrazándolo por el cuello, las manos del rubio abrazaron su cintura mientras profundizaba aquel contacto, se apartaron luego de un rato, ambos sonrojados

-Idiota- musito ocultando el rostro en su pecho y aferrándose a su espalda

-Seré un idiota pero me gustaría mucho ser tu idiota- aquellas palabras hicieron que la muchachita enrojeciera aún más con una sonrisa radiante

-Tendrás que soportar mis insultos y golpes- dijo aun ocultando el rostro en su pecho

-Me arriesgare- la abrazo con fuerza y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió los suaves labios de la chica en su mejilla –Te quiero- susurro acercándola más a su cuerpo

-Y-Yo también te quiero- susurro en respuesta, se quedaron largo rato así hasta que finalmente salieron ambos tomados de la mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Nissa- la mencionada levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Soren asomado en la puerta -Masaki está tocando- vio como la sonrisa del mayor se agrandaba -Esa chica le ha hecho realmente bien...- una suave risa por parte de la más baja lo hizo ladear el rostro confundido

-No te ilusiones, el enano de anteojos ya tiene un plan para conspirar en su contra- Soren frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca infantil de enfado antes de salir de la habitación, Nissa no pudo evitar reír, esa actitud infantil no era exclusiva de Masaki.

Luego de un rato ambos adolescentes seguían charlando sobre trivialidades, se sentían cómodos estando juntos, Kyoka se dirigió hasta un estante y saco una caja

-¿No crees que es un poco mucho?- Masaki se sonrojo bajando la mirada

-Es mi forma de amar- musito jugando con sus dedos, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, dejo la caja en su lugar y tomo otra más pequeña donde habían algunas fotos suyas

-Acosador- dijo por lo bajo, Masaki distraído en sus pensamientos y en las blancas teclas del piano no la escucho ni noto cuando comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas

-Kyoka- la chica lo miro extrañada de la sería mirada del oji-ámbar –Tengo algo que decirte-

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** chan~ Masaki y Nissa son unos niños incestuosos :3 igual que Yukiko y Riukai, ¿alguien se imagina porque Yukiko enfermo? ¿Que tendrá que decirle Masaki y Kyoka? ¿me dan caramelos? a mi ya se me acabaron :3 no tengo mucho mas que añadir por ahora salvo que desde el siguiente se preparen porque se viene escenas algo crudas, y casi lo olvido, recuerdan los extras? pues irán mas o menos capitulo por medio :3

 **En el próximo capitulo** \- Fubuki al borde del colapso. El regreso de una amiga y el secreto de Tetsuya.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	19. La otra cara de la moneda

**Notas del autor -** Privet! se supone que desde esta semana actualizaría mas seguido pero al final resulto ser una semana ocupada, en fin~ a nadie le importa, mis queridos/as tengo un problema, viendo el rumbo que esta tomando la historia creo que tendré algunos problemas respecto a las parejas, hay algunas que estan listas pero también hay otras que no y estoy viendo que tal vez no tenga espacio para ellas, de cualquier forma si tienen alguna queja o duda o lo que sea pueden enviarme un MP o acosarme en mi facebook, eso es por ahora, por cierto en el capitulo anterior, la pieza que tocaban Kyoka y Masaki era _"Four season - Summer" de Vivaldi_

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Hurt"_ Get scared

 **Advertencias -** AU. OC. Automutilación. Pepino.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenecen Nissa, Soren y Masaki.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XVII - La otra cara de la moneda.**_

Era de mañana, los pajaritos cantaban, los perros ladraban y un muy alegre Takeru iba camino a Raimon acompañado de su ahora novio oficial Yokaze, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano ante la mirada extraña de los pocos transeúntes que a esas horas recorrían las calles, ignorando por completo aquellas miradas ambos chicos llegaron a Raimon por el camino se encontraron con Masaki quien conversaba animadamente con Kyoka, un gesto de mano fue el saludo entre él y Takeru, al llegar a su respectivo salón se encontraron con Genda abrazado a la menor de los Nakamura

-Si el hermano se entera despídete de tu descendencia- dijo Takeru con una sonrisa burlista, Genda hizo una mueca y le enseño el dedo medio

-Deja de joder- fue su respuesta, el peli-negro rio con ganas antes de irse a sentar junto a Yokaze.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kazemaru observaba con su vacua mirada avellana la sangre manar de su brazo, como si fuera la más maravillosa obra de arte deslizo sus dedos por la herida abierta en él, se estremeció ante el tacto frío y la sensación de dolor que recorrió su espina dorsal, respiro profundo y se levantó, con torpeza se apoyó en una de las paredes de su habitación, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, miro una vez más el corte en su muñeca, la pérdida de sangre lo estaba haciendo perder la conciencia, hizo un último esfuerzo por llegar a su teléfono para macarle a Gazell

 _-¿Qué quieres?_ \- respondió el chico con su siempre indiferente tono

-Un poco de ayuda- musito con una sonrisa torpe, un corto silencio se formó entre él y su interlocutor

-Estaré allá en diez o antes- dicho esto se cortó la llamada, Ichirouta se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, apoyo la cabeza en la pared, todo estaba borroso y el sonido se comenzaba a oír lejano, su vista se oscurecía cada vez más, lo último que logro divisar fueron un par de orbes azules y brillantes, tan azules como el cielo de verano, pensó antes de dejarse ir con una sonrisa leve.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió piso un cutter, lo miro un momento, lleno de sangre, suspiro y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, su vista se deslizo por todo el lugar hasta dar con el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Kazemaru, se acercó hasta él diciéndole algo que seguramente no escucho, se asustó cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa, lo alzo no sin antes hacer un torniquete para detener el sangrado, luego salió del lugar –sus padres se encontraban trabajando- y lo llevo con prisas al hospital, no estaba dispuesto ni preparado para perder a otra persona querida, con ese pensamiento y la mirada ligeramente cristalizada corrió por las calles hasta llegar a dicho lugar, lo ingresaron de emergencia y solo entonces, con manos temblorosas se permitió llamar a Akio para contarle lo ocurrido, en menos de media hora el mohicano estaba junto a él acompañado de Sakuma, ambos con el uniforme escolar

-¿Te han dicho algo?- el albino negó sentado en una de las incomodas sillas en la sala de espera, la mirada anaranjada de Sakuma vagaba nerviosa por el lugar, aferro su mano izquierda al brazo contrario y comenzó a frotarlo, un gesto que también Kazemaru tenía muy arraigado, Gazell lo noto y por eso jalo su brazo subiendo la manga de la camisa con tal rapidez que para el moreno fue imposible detener, su cuerpo se tensó y bajo la mirada avergonzado de ser puesto en evidencia, un silencio sepulcral se formó entre los tres en tanto la mirada atónita del albino pasaba a una triste y desesperada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tetsuya y Attakai siempre fueron buenos amigos, o eso hasta que el último descubrió un secreto que el de ojos perlas se empeñaba en ocultar, el hecho de que le hubiese ocultado algo tan importante como aquello los llevo a su situación actual en la que ninguno de los dos se hablaba, Tetsuya orgulloso como era se negaba a admitir que se había equivocado y que debería habérselo dicho, después de todo Attakai era su mejor amigo ¿no? Era, porque ahora ni la palabra se dirigían

-¿En qué piensas?- Benjamín llego junto al pequeño oji-perla que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

-Nada importante- mintió mientras soltaba un suspiro, el chico con heterocromia lo miro dudoso

-Está bien- musito no muy convencido, se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, cada quien perdido en sus cosas

-Creo… creo que me gusta alguien- Tetsuya volteo notablemente sorprendido a ver a su amigo peli-rojo, las mejillas del chico tenían un ligero rubor y mantenía la vista puesta en otro lado

-¿Quién?- pregunto volcando su total atención en su amigo, Benjamín dudo y en el momento en el que iba a decirlo Genda apareció

\- ¿De casualidad no han visto a Fudou o Sakuma?- ambos muchachitos negaron, Benjamín lo miro no pudiendo evitar sentirse preocupado –Gracias- musito antes de salir del salón

-¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?- pregunto el peli-rojo, Tetsuya viendo por donde se fue el mayor suspiro

-Espero que no- así el tema de Benjamín quedo a un lado enfocando esta vez su atención no solo en la ausencia de los dos mayores sino también en el maestro que acababa de ingresar al salón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de otra hora de clases y el inicio del receso, extrañamente Takeru no se encontraba con su ahora novio, ¿Dónde estaba? Acosando a Masaki pues había oído que esa mañana Kyoka había salido de la casa del oji-ámbar y así estaban ahora, Masaki intentando escuchar música mientras era acosado con preguntas por su amigo de orbes marrón

-¿Durmieron juntos?- Masaki le dirigió una mirada extraña

-¿Para que existen los cuartos de invitados, idiota?- Takeru se encogió de hombros ignorando el insulto antes dicho

-Creí que si, después de todo son novios- el peli-negro menor lo miro unos segundos

-Kyoka y yo terminamos- Takeru miro a su amigo con sorpresa

\- ¿Estas bromeando?- Masaki negó y suspiro mientras metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera - ¿Y por qué?- el oji-ámbar sonrió forzosamente

\- Simplemente no funciono- un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos, Takeru se cruzó de brazos pensando en que razones pudieron contribuir a que ambos terminaran su relación en tanto Masaki repasaba la conversación que había tenido la tarde anterior con su ahora ex novia, suspiro volviendo a ponerse los audífonos a lo lejos diviso la razón de su ruptura con la chica de mechas, el muchacho charlaba tranquilamente con Shuuya, Takeru lo miro y sintió lastima por su amigo, suspiro y creyó que dejarlo solo era lo mejor, con pasos lentos volvió con Yokaze que nuevamente charlaba con Haruna, frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de acercarse al muchacho y abrazarlo por la espalda

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto celoso, la chica peli-azul no pudo evitar sonreír encantada

-Solo charlábamos- respondió Yokaze, el peli-negro entrecerró los ojos mirando a la fémina

-Más les vale- apretó el agarre alrededor del cuerpo del oji-azul y le beso la mejilla, las mejillas de Yokaze y las de Haruna enrojecieron levemente, el primero porque cierta zona de su novio estaba demasiado cerca de su trasero y la segunda por el simple hecho de ver una escena tan linda, sin poder evitarlo levanto su cámara y los fotografió antes de irse sonriendo campante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los orbes ámbar de Haruya se encontraban fijos en la figura en un rincón de la azotea, Fubuki abrazaba sus rodillas temblando, sus empolvados ojos se encontraban empañados de lágrimas, lo miro un momento antes de dar media vuelta y dejarlo solo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, él no era de los chicos que leía pero necesitaba silencio y ese lugar era de los pocos que lo tenía, entro y se sentó en un rincón apartado pensando, tal parecía que el más preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraban era él, suspiro mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño papelillo, no pudo evitar enfurecer consigo mismo al pensar en lo dependiente que se había vuelto de esa maldita cosa, golpeo su cabeza con la pared tras de si y bufo molesto, consigo y con el maldito mundo, con el idiota peli-rojo que los había metido en eso, pronto su mente se vio transportada a tiempos pasados cuando… frunció el ceño suavemente preguntándose recién ¿Cuándo habían sido buenos tiempos? Sus padres lo habían abandonado siendo un niño, peleaba con la mayoría de los niños del orfanato y cuando cumplió edad suficiente se metió en las drogas y el alcohol, nunca había habido buenos tiempos, un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios y de pronto en su mente rondaba la imagen de Shirou, tan indefenso y frágil, repico los dedos sobre el suelo –porque prefería estar sentando en el suelo que en una incómoda silla- y se levantó molesto consigo mismo y con su vana preocupación por el platinado.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la azotea y se vio dudando sobre si entrar o no, suspiro nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ese día y sinceramente creía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire –o sin pulmones-, se armó del valor que no supo en que momento perdió y abrió la puerta, Shirou seguía en ese rincón, abrazando sus piernas y con sus empolvados y tristes ojitos hinchados, desvió la mirada cuando sintió su corazón romperse un poco al ver esa imagen, se acercó a él despacio y se dejó caer a su lado sintiéndose incomodo, nunca había sido bueno en ese tipo de situaciones, lo observo durante varios minutos, como se estremecía y parecía murmurar cosas, en su mayoría dirigidas a un tal Atsuya, cerro las manos con fuerza y con cierta timidez no propia de él acaricio sus cabellos, el más bajo se estremeció y lo miro de reojo, tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza al ver aquellos orbes ámbar que de alguna manera le recordaban a aquel pequeño niño que se había esfumado de un día para otro de su vida, Haruya tuvo toda la intención de decirle el típico "todo estará bien" pero sabía que no era así, porque nunca nada estaría bien, porque siempre algo jodía todo y lo rompía a uno un poco más, suspiro y lo estrecho en sus brazos casi con desesperación como si viera en aquella empañada mirada grisácea sus miedos reflejados, y de verdad temía por… por no sabe qué cosa pero ahí estaba, ese miedo aparentemente infundado, beso sus cabellos albinos una y otra vez tratando de darle un consuelo.

En cuanto se vio atrapado en aquellos brazos tembló, tembló segundos antes de derrumbarse en brazos de aquel chico con el que pocas veces había hablado, por su parecido con "él" y porque dolía cada vez que se despedían, pero ahí estaba ahora, recibiendo aquellos suaves besos, hundió el rostro en su pecho llenándose de su aroma y sintiendo como aquel calor que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno lo reconfortaba, pero las lágrimas no se iban, _nunca se iban_ , se ocultaban si, detrás de su mirada cansada, _¿cansada de qué?_ Sus pensamientos una vez más se desviaban, se iban por un sendero oscuro del que le era tan difícil volver y no quería ir por ahí, dolía mucho y a veces temía –aquellas noches de tormenta generalmente- el no poder regresar, pero si acaso no regresaba, ¿habría alguien que lo extrañara?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vamos Nissa, no te pongas así- la peli-negro tomo el libro que anteriormente leía y se puso de pie -¿Por qué te desagrada tanto?- Nissa se detuvo y volteo a ver a Shizuka

-No es de tu incumbencia- lo dijo con tanto veneno que la castaña se sintió realmente mal, frunció el ceño molesta

-Pues bien, vete, nadie te necesita de todas formas- dejándose llevar por su ira no noto la cristalizada mirada de la más baja

-Lo sé- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, dejando a la de coletas sola y molesta, segundos después Killian apareció con una sonrisa, sonrisa que pronto fue borrada de su rostro al ver la mueca enfadada de su amiga

-¿Qué paso?- Shizuka lo miro cruzada de brazos

-Nissa y sus berrinches- el peli-rojo ladeo el rostro un tanto confundido –Se enfadó porque Mikury regresa a la ciudad-

-¿Cuándo regresa?- la fémina sonrió recordando a su amiga

-Hoy por la tarde, Tobitaka me lo dijo- Killian también sonrió, pronto su sonrisa bajo

-Tenemos que hablar con Nissa- la chica suspiro aun molesta pero asintió de todas formas, Nissa también era su amiga y debían encontrar la forma de que ella y Mikury se llevaran.

Por otro lado Nissa en un pasillo alejado se encontraba apoyada en la pared a punto de tener una crisis, odiaba aquella sensación, sus ojos se encontraban cristalizado y lo que había dicho Shizuka se repetía una y otra vez

"… _Nadie te necesita de todas formas"_

Intentando olvidarse de aquellas palabras cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, repitió esta acción un par de veces hasta estar más calmada y luego salió en busca de su hermano, lo encontró afuera, solo en una banca y suspiro, sus miradas chocaron y compartieron una sonrisa triste, se acercó a él con ansiedad, nunca debieron haberse separado.

Nunca debieron dejar Teikoku.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Las cosas se están poniendo turbias, creo que ya lo había dicho pero lo diré otra vez, desde este capitulo en adelante las cosas se pondrán mas intensas, escenas mas explicitas y situaciones que se han hecho esperar por demasiado tiempo, si alguien pensó que ya habían escenas emm... tal vez algo fuertes, esperen a ver lo que se viene ahora.

 **En el próximo capitulo -** Dudas existenciales, el pasado te saluda desde la calle de enfrente y parece que piensa cruzar.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	20. Promesas

**Notas del autor -** Privet! lo se, he estado muy alejada de estos rumbos u.u no hay escusas, simplemente no me daba el animo para escribir, pero bueno, centrándonos en esta hermosa -no tan hermosa- historia, nos acercamos a la saga "Unravel" porque ese nombre se preguntaran ustedes, porque esos capitulo tendrán la misma canción en común -distintas versiones- y me asegurare de que esos capítulos sean desgarradores, eso es todo por ahora, creo, así que vamos allá

 **Aclaraciones** \- Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Words"_ Skylar Grey

 **Advertencias -** Oc. AU. Shonen Ai. Drama.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Nissa, Masaki y Soren son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XVIII - Promesas**_

-¿Te importa?- el muchacho en el asiento negó, Hiroto se sentó con la vista puesta en el despejado cielo, tomo en silencio el cigarrillo que el oji-negro le ofrecía y le dio una calada, soltó el humo despacio y le devolvió el objeto a Ryuuji

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto el más bajo mirándolo de reojo, Hiroto suspiro frustrado y apoyo los brazos sobre las rodillas encorvando la espalda y bajando el rostro

-Mierda de día- musito en voz baja, un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos, hace tiempo habían perdido la costumbre de hablar por lo tanto ahora se les hacia un poco complicado mantener el hilo de la conversación – ¿Qué tal las cosas con Tsunami?- pregunto más por acabar con ese infernal silencio que otra cosa

-Bien- su intento de conversación quedo en eso, solo un intento, Midorikawa suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándolo un poco, el día anterior Jousuke lo había acompañado a cortarse el cabello y ahora lo llevaba tan corto como Yokaze –Entonces…- Hiroto lo miro de reojo esperando que continuara -¡Ah, maldición! Dejémonos de estupideces, ¿Qué te pasa?- esta vez lo miro directamente con ese par de ojos que alguna vez le habían acelerado el corazón, se enderezo para verlo más claramente, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse y pronto se vio envuelto en los brazos de Ryuuji mientras ahogaba el llanto en su pecho, se aferró con fuerza al uniforme que aun llevaba puesto, lloro como hace mucho no lo hacía y como solo lo haría en brazos de aquel muchacho, con el corazón en la mano y el dolor grabado en el rostro, enterró el rostro en aquel cálido pecho sollozando con las heridas esta vez por sobre la piel, como nunca lo había hecho, con sangre fresca aun recorriendo uno de sus pálidos brazos, no tenía idea de porque lo había hecho, pero el alivio que le había dado le dio miedo, mucho miedo, no quería volverse adicto a aquel dolor, no quería, así como Ryuuji lo era a las drogas y Burn al alcohol, no quería volverse dependiente como Nakamura de los medicamentos, como Gazell del sexo, no quería y no debía, luego no podría controlarse y acabaría como varios de ellos en el hospital, no le apetecía volver a estar internado, sintiendo las agujas en su piel, aun recordaba la última vez que fue a un hospital, Saginuma había sido internado por una sobredosis, sobredosis que para suerte de él no había resultado en muerte, lo vio ahí, más pálido que de costumbre, con oxígeno y agujas clavadas en su fría piel, sintió náuseas y todo dio vueltas por un minuto, recordó a Gazell en la sala de urgencias luego de un arrebato de ira, ira que aún no controlaba del todo, con ambas manos vendadas hasta el codo, con cortadas en el rostro y un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, recordó también a Burn al borde del colapso, en una camilla, intentando entre cuatro enfermeros mantenerlo quieto en la camilla mientras este, convulsionando gritaba y maldecía al mundo, con lágrimas de furia empapando su rostro, a Ryuuji luego de lo que fue la última vez que intento alejarse de las drogas, con heridas en su piel, profundas, hechas con quien sabe qué cosa, con la mirada perdida y ojeras marcadas bajo sus hermosos ojos, esos que lucían opacos y desprovistos de vida, la aguja en su brazo y su intento por conseguir drogas a como dé lugar, recordó todo eso y el miedo lo invadió, lo cubrió con su oscuro manto y él se aferró a Ryuuji con fuerza, casi rasgándole la ropa, llorando con histeria, negándose a terminar en el mismo estado de los que alguna vez considero su familia pero que ahora no le resultaban más que extraños –Hiro- Ryuuji acariciaba despacio, muy despacio su cabello, intentando darle algún tipo de consuelo, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo el chico, lo mismo que el una vez y a diferencia de él, que estuvo abandonado a su suerte Hiroto no lo estaría, él se aseguraría que no fuera así, él intentaría ayudarlo, él, que estaba roto, tan roto que ya resultaba imposible unir las piezas

-Tengo miedo- sollozo –Tengo mucho miedo- lo miro con aquellos jades empañados e hinchados, empapados de temor y dolor –No quiero…-

-Estar solo, lo sé- termino la frase del peli-rojo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, conocía ese sentimiento, la soledad tenía un sabor amargo, beso la frente del muchacho con suavidad –No lo estarás, yo estoy a tu lado- susurro despacio, asegurándose que a Hiroto le quedara claro –Es una promesa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando nuestro mundo se desmorona ¿Qué hay que hacer? Reconstruirlo es la respuesta obvia, pero esto no siempre resulta fácil, toma tiempo, a veces hay tantos escombros que ni con todo el tiempo del mundo se lograría reconstruirlo por completo y a veces, a veces esos escombros se quedan en lo más profundo, ocultos hasta que algo o alguien los hace "reaparecer", se vuelven visibles, demasiado visibles, y vuelven a desmoronarlo todo, porque sin darnos cuentas ocupamos esos escombros como cimientos para nuestro nuevo mundo, ese es el peor error que una persona puede cometer.

-Salta- Shirou miro al chico sentado a su lado, con sus cabellos rojos agitándose por el viento que se comenzaba a levantar –Anda, yo te sigo- bajo la mirada hasta el vacío, estaba sentado en el borde de aquel edificio, del edificio donde se supone debería ir a aprender, no a intentar suicidarse, mucho menos con un loco como lo era Nagumo Haruya, quien por cierto se encontraba sentado a su lado, con las piernas balanceándose en el vacío, con una calma que le parecía inhumana -¿Quieres acabar con todo?- Shirou lo miro dudoso, Yuuto siempre lo detenía al hacer alguna locura, siempre lo cuidaba, siempre estaba ahí, cuidando que no se lastimara, alejando los malos pensamientos, Haruya por el contrario se encargaba de hacérselos notar, de hacerle entender que la vida era una mierda y que al final nos terminaba jodiendo a todos, que la única forma de ser "feliz", porque ese era un simple estado anímico pasajero, era afrontando los problemas y acabando de una buena vez con esa mierda, y allí se encontraban ambos, a punto de lanzarse al vacío –Lánzate, arrójate al puto vacío y sabremos a cuantas personas les importas- soltó una risa desdeñosa –O fingen que les importas, te aseguro que tu funeral estará llenos de hipócritas que fingirán estar tristes por tu muerte cuando en realidad lo único que pensaran es en que una mierda más se ha ido del mundo, en un par de días ya ni te recordaran, créeme lo que te digo- el albino lo miraba con una especie de fascinación, Burn no era Yuuto, ni se le acercaba, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho porque le recordaba a "él" con su extraña lógica, acerco su mano temblorosa y tomo la del peli-rojo, estaba caliente, como siempre lo estaba, hacía contraste con su piel fría

-¿De verdad te lanzarías?- pregunto entrelazando lentamente sus dedos con los del oji-ámbar, este lo miro sin pizca de asombro, como si ya supiera que haría eso

-Nada me ata aquí- fue su respuesta, Shirou se acomodó sobre su frio asiento aun dubitativo, miro a Burn con su sonrisa gamberra y los ojos opacos, deslizo sus ojos hasta llegar a su cuello blanco, cuello que le tentó demasiado, se mordió el labio sin notar la insistente mirada del peli-rojo sobre su persona, acerco al oji-gris a él con un movimiento brusco en el que bien ambos podrían haber caído, pero no fue así, el rostro de Shirou quedo cerca de su cuello, demasiado cerca, sus manos aún se encontraban juntas y la que Burn tenía libre estaba ahora alrededor de la cintura del chico con empolvada mirada, hundió el rostro en su cuello y lo beso cerrando los ojos, dejo un gentil beso en la piel pálida y caliente de su cuello, Burn suspiro y lo acerco más, incitándolo a continuar y así fue, los labios partidos de Shirou se deslizaron con mesura por el cuello del más alto, sin abrir los ojos y con el cuerpo temblándole, el agarre en la cintura del más bajo se intensifico y mientras sus manos se aferraban a la camisa del peli-rojo este lo fue bajando lentamente de aquel peligroso lugar, quedaron sentados en el suelo, Burn apoyaba la espalda en el frío cemento mientras Shirou seguía con su lento recorrido, se apartó tras unos segundos y se encontró a salvo en brazos del oji-ámbar

-¿No me dejaras caer?- musito apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Burn, los brazos de este se aferraron a su cintura con fuerza, acomodando el débil cuerpo del albino sobre sus piernas

-Lo prometo- Shirou oculto el rostro en su hombro sintiendo los ojos escocerle, lo difícil de las promesas era cumplirlas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Tetsuya?- el muchachito miro a Attakai atemorizado ocultando la persona con la que hablaba en ese momento por su portátil

-A-Attakai- sonrió nervioso, un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos –yo…-

-Me engañaste- el oji-perla frunció el ceño ligeramente

-Yo nunca…-

-¡Si lo hiciste!- miro al menor con el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de su enfado –Confié en ti y me mentiste- Tetsuya frunció el ceño

-No te mentí- musito viéndolo fijamente

-Oh no, claro que no, ahora cambiarse de nombre y fingir ser quien no eres es tan común como ser gay- el oji-negro frunció aún más el ceño ante tal comparación que ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho, Tetsuya lo miro confundido también, ¿acaso estaba insinuando algo? Negó suavemente antes de mirarlo directamente

-¿Quieres la verdad?- se cruzó de brazos –Te diré la verdad.

Un suspiro abandono los labios del peli-negro, esa conversación había tenido lugar hace ya casi un mes y desde entonces no se hablaban, abrazo la almohada a su lado y cerró los ojos pensando en cómo había acabado de esta forma, distanciado totalmente de quien fue su mejor amigo y enamorado de un chico tan o más idiota que Endo, se tensó ligeramente ante ese último pensamiento, aun le costaba admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos por Masaki, tal parecía que la vida se empeñaba en ponérsela cuesta arriba, cada vez un poco más difícil, sus orbes oscuros se quedaron fijos en la vista afuera, el atardecer se cernía sobre la ciudad y él no había hecho nada productivo de su tarde.

Se levantó y busco un libro cualquiera para leer, no paso de la primera página, su mente parecía empeñada en traerle de vuelta sus problemas, suspiro frustrado antes de dejar el libro a un lado, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, Shuuya aún no había llegado por lo que parecía, se metió en la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo, se quedó de pie viendo a la nada, con cientos de pensamientos en la cabeza y sin ninguna solución.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tenue sonido del viento rozando las copas de los arboles lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que el cielo se teñía de cálidos colores, la noche estaba cerca, suspiró y tomo un poco de impulso en el columpio en el que se encontraba, sus manos se aferraron firmemente a las cadenas de este, aun no tenía deseos de volver a casa, miro el cielo con los colores del atardecer degradándose en tonos cada vez más oscuros para dar paso a la noche, detuvo el vaivén del columpio abruptamente y se levantó, camino con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera sin rumbo aparente, llego a Raimon donde observo el enorme edificio sin pizca de emoción, nunca le había entusiasmado la idea de ir a esa escuela.

" _Olvídate de todo y vámonos de aquí."_

Haciendo caso a la voz en su cabeza encamino sus pasos lejos de casa, lejos de Raimon y de quien pudiera conocerlo, no tenía deseo alguno de ver el rostro enfadado de Soren y tampoco quería ver a Nissa con esa sonrisa enamorada que tenía desde que había comenzado su relación con Genda, no quería que otro día llegara, no quería ver a Attakai, no cuando se comportaba tan raro con él, apresuro el paso sin siquiera darse cuenta, la presión en su pecho aumentaba, todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso, las voces en su cabeza se amontonaban y dolía, dolía mucho.

 ** _-Yo cuidare de ti, es una promesa.-_**

-¡No!- varias personas se voltearon a verlo pero a él no le intereso, había llegado a la zona comercial de la ciudad sin darse por enterado, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, el peso era demasiado para mantenerse de pie, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos tratando de retener las lágrima, se levantó y camino apenas, cayo nuevamente frente a un callejón, sus orbes ámbar escrutaron la oscuridad de aquel lugar y se antojó tan acogedor que lo hizo estremecer, entro en él y se apoyó en la pared abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas, el sonido de su celular interrumpió momentáneamente su tristeza, al ver el nombre de Soren tenso la mandíbula y arrojo el objeto contra la pared frente a él, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con esa voz que buscaba darle ánimos como siempre.

Tomo su bolso y lo abrió buscando su cuaderno de tapa negra, se encontró con una navaja, la que siempre llevaba consigo, la miro un momento antes de dejarla a un lado, no tenía ganas de ver su piel abierta por su propia mano, saco lo que buscaba y junto a un bolígrafo lo abrió en una hoja en blanco empezando a escribir; las paginas pasaban una tras otras con rapidez, llenadas con palabras de odio, humedeciéndose por las lágrimas que ya no podía retener, las palabras eran cada vez más grandes, cada vez más crueles, cada una dolía más que la anterior, los recuerdos se amontonaban y luchaban por salir en forma de palabras; esa noche Masaki la paso en aquel callejón, recordando la promesa que nunca se le fue cumplida.

Las promesas rotas duelen.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Y como vieron me enfoque un poco mas en los personajes de la serie, ya era hora, en especial ahora que Fubuki entra en su etapa critica, pero weno, tocamos un poco el tema de Testuya, profundizaremos mas en el otro capitulo ya que un nuevo personaje hace su debut, eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora

 **En el próximo capitulo** \- Que todo quede en familia.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	21. Todo queda en familia

**Notas del autor -** última actualización de hoy, se me hizo muy fácil este capitulo, salio muy rápido :3 ni puta idea de que mas decir aparte de lo que ya publique en Face, por favor escuchen la canción mientras leen, de verdad le pone sentimiento

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Wings"_ Birdy

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Nissa, Soren y Masaki son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XX - Todo queda en familia**_

El día lunes había llegado finalmente y aún no había noticia alguna de Masaki, pero a Soren –acostumbrado a las repentinas desapariciones del chico- le preocupaba mucho más el problema legal que estaba teniendo gracias a cierto personaje del pasado de ambos hermanos, Nissa por su parte procuraba mantener ambos problemas con total discreción

-¿Hoy no vino Masaki?- la voz inconfundible de Kyoka llego a sus oídos, volteo para negar suavemente

-No se sentía muy bien- musito en voz baja, aferro con ambas manos su bolso esperando que la peli-negra creyera su mentira

-Oh- dijo -¿Te molesta si lo visito después de clases?- Nissa apretó los labios

-No estará por la tarde- y dando por acabada la conversación emprendió rumbo a su salón, por el camino se encontró con Genda, el chico se detuvo frente a ella y le beso la frente

-¿Qué te pasa?- conocía demasiado bien a la chica para saber que algo la inquietaba

-Nada- intento seguir su camino pero la mano del castaño la detuvo jalando suavemente su muñeca

-Nissa- la mencionada suspiro -¿Acaso no confías en mí?- su mirada entristecida conmovió a Nissa

-No puedo… es… un asunto familiar- se soltó del agarre antes de perderse entre los demás estudiantes, Genda suspiro y emprendió rumbo a su salón, al entrar se acercó al puesto de Takeru donde este estaba mucho prácticamente dormido sobre el pupitre mientras Yokaze acariciaba su cabello

-¿No has visto a Masaki?- el peli-negro alzo la vista perezosamente

-No he sabido nada de él desde el viernes- y volvió a su cómoda posición

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Nissa?- pregunto Yokaze, Genda frunció el ceño

-Dudo que me diga algo- suspiro derrotado –Gracias de todas formas- se alejó y se fue con sus amigos aun preocupado por Nissa y su hermano, esperaba que estuviera todo bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un enfadado Tetsuya caminaba por los pasillos de Raimon, tan concentrado iba maldiciendo a quien sabe quién no noto que de frente venia Kazemaru acompañado de Kurayami ambos charlando sobre algún trabajo que les había tocado juntos debido a que ambos faltaron justamente el mismo día –coincidencias de la vida- por lo que fue inevitable que chocara con alguno de los dos

-¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!- recogió los libros que había tirado a causa del choque y siguió su camino hecho una furia, Kazemaru terminando de recoger sus cosas se preguntaba que podría traer de tan mal genio al muchachito de orbes perla, Kurayami por su parte pensaba en lo adorable que se veía enfadado.

Llego a la oficina del director donde ya lo esperaba su dolor de cabeza del día, el muchacho en cuestión parecía el vivo reflejo de Tetsuya exceptuando el largo del cabello y la expresión tranquila en su rostro

-Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no lo crees Chrisabelle?- el muchachito frunció el ceño

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así en frente de más personas- el chico de melena asintió sonriendo –Aquí somos Tetsuya y Tetsuna Uchiha- Tetsuna volvió a asentir antes de seguir a su hermano, por el camino varias miradas curiosas se cernieron sobre ambos, Benjamín que iba por ahí tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de acercarse a ambos hermanos

-¿Estoy viendo doble?- pregunto para asegurarse que la visión frente a él no era una ilusión

-No- un suspiro pesado dejo los labios de Tetsuya –Él es mi hermano- el muchachito hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Tetsuna Uchiha, mucho gusto- y Benjamín solo atino a reír, con nerviosismo e incomodidad, como si aquello se tratara de un mal chiste y es que aquel chico tan educado no podía ser hermano de su amigo

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido, Tetsuna por su parte lo miraba con genuina curiosidad preguntándose si había dicho algo gracioso

-Si no fuera por el parecido…- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo –Benjamín Grenger- musito luego, la sonrisa de Tetsuna volvió y el ceño fruncido de Tetsuya se hizo más pronunciado, los tres chicos siguieron caminando hasta su salón mientras Benjamín charlaba con Tetsuna quien le relataba algunas vergonzosas historias donde su hermano era el protagonista, este solo se mantenía en silencio contando hasta cien o mil, procurando no golpear al chico, no debía, se vería muy mal, además era su hermano, entrando al salón la vista de todos se posó sobre ambos jóvenes Uchiha, Tetsuya estaba a punto de golpear a todos esos curiosos que no apartaban la vista de su hermano ni de él, por primera vez agradeció la llegada del maestro quien luego de saludar presento ante todos al nuevo alumno el cual se sentó a un lado de Yuuki el cual lo miro con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, era como Tetsuya pero más pasivo, era como un Tetsuya domesticado y cabello más corto, al menos ese fue el pensamiento que el castaño tuvo antes de prestar atención a la clase.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La vida no es color de rosa, eso ambos hermanos lo sabían, en especial cuando se lleva una relación como la de ellos, las cosas se podían complicar en cualquier segundo en especial cuando tus padres vendrán de visita en menos de una semana, esta noticia traía a ambos hermanos al borde del ataque nervioso, no es que les molestara ver a sus progenitores, la cosa era que a Riukai se la hacía casi imposible estar más de cinco minutos sin darle alguna demostración de amor a su hermanita, Yukiko por su parte estaba más preocupada por cierto problema que tenía ahora último, problema que tenía miedo comentar con su hermano, y es que como le dices a tu hermano que hay posibilidades de que espere un bebé, mucho más si es del mismo personaje en cuestión, así es como ambos hermanos se encontraban tan alterados que ya habían ahuyentado a medio Raimon con sus actitudes.

Yukiko se encontraba en enfermería, no se había sentido bien durante clases así que había pedido permiso para ir a dicho lugar, soltó un suspiro mirando el techo para luego posar una de sus blancas manos sobre su vientre ¿De verdad esperaba un bebé? ¿De Riukai? Deslizo su mano lentamente sobre su plano vientre, sus mejillas se colorearon al imaginarse con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, con esos vivaces ojitos de Riukai, bien que fueran iguales físicamente pero siempre que veía los ojos de su hermano sentía que estos estaban tan llenos de vida que iluminaba hasta el más oscuro camino, suspiró y maldijo el lazo sanguíneo que los unía, maldijo al destino por hacerlos hermanos y se maldijo a si misma por enamorarse de la persona menos indicada.

Una vez llego el receso Riukai salió en busca de su melliza, tras unos minutos llego a la enfermería donde Yukiko recostada sobre la camilla le daba la espalda a la puerta, se acercó en silencio acariciando suavemente sus cabellos, observando embobado los rasgos similares de su… hermana, un suspiro cansado dejo sus labios, sus padres vendrían pronto y él tendría que fingir que no quería devorarla a besos cuando sonreía, debería fingir que su cariño era solo de hermanos y que nunca ninguno pensaría en ser algo más y sabía que en esos momentos moriría un poco más, cada vez que viera los ojos de Yukiko fijarse en los suyos, cada vez que se perdiera en las páginas de algún libro con aquella expresión tan serena que él no podría observar por más de unos segundos, se inclinó para besar suavemente una de las suaves mejillas de la chica, se sentó en una silla junto a la camilla velando sus sueños y pensando en la mejor forma de ocultar aquella prohibida relación que ambos llevaban y se negaban en terminar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa mañana tras salir de aquel lugar al que debía llamar hogar Shirou en vez de dirigirse a clases caminó hasta un pequeño parque donde paso gran parte de la mañana recostado en la parte más alejada sobre el verde césped, sus ojos entristecidos y rojizos de tantas lágrimas derramadas se cerraron para abrirse horas después, menos hinchados pero con esa tristeza siempre presente y aquel cansancio que se mostraba bajo aquellas ojeras, suspiro mirando el claro cielo, el día anterior Haruya se había quedado la tarde completa con él, diciéndole algunas verdades de esa forma tan suya, sonriéndole con esa mirada tan suya, tan opacada pero llena de coraje, dolor y rencor, tan similar a la de _él_ , y Shirou sabía lo que una mirada así representaba, sabia cuan rota podía estar una persona por esas miradas, y sabía que una persona rota no podía ayudar a otra igual o más rota que ella misma.

-No puedes volar con un par de alas rotas- musito en voz baja, casi en un susurro

" _Pero si puedes lanzarte al vacío"_

Había respondido Haruya y estaba más que seguro que si _él_ estuviese vivo habría respondido lo mismo y lo odiaba por eso, lo odiaba por el parecido con él, lo odiaba porque lo miraba de aquella forma, como si fuera algo frágil, algo que se podría romper con la más simple brisa, como lo miraba él, con ese deje de admiración, admiración que no se merecía, lo odiaba porque no se daba cuenta de eso, no se daba cuenta de aquellas acciones que le recordaban a él _¿A quién?_ Ese alguien que había olvidado, que su mente había bloqueado para ahorrarle sufrimiento, pero el destino es caprichoso y le gusta jugar, por eso ahora se encontraba ahí, recordando a quien se supone había enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria ¿A quién?

-Atsuya- el silencio recibió su triste llamado, se sentó sobre el césped –Atsuya- llamo una vez más, nadie respondió, dejo de hacerlo años atrás, cuando la vida había dejado sus ojitos de ámbar.

Shirou sintió entonces la ausencia de aquel ser que lo acompaño tal vez solo en sueños y lloro, lloro como no lo había hecho antes, lloro con el corazón encogido de dolor, lloro con sus orbes empañados de dolor, dejando su voz salir en un quebrado sollozo

-Atsuya…- nadie respondería, nunca lo haría, ya no y eso dolía, dolía tanto, mucho más que los golpes que a diario recibía, dolía incluso más que aquellos abusos a su frágil cuerpo.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo llamando desesperadamente a ese chico tan parecido a él, rogando con todo su destrozado corazón verlo una vez más, sentir aquel amor tan inocente que siempre le había profesado, rogo a ese ser omnipotente en el que nunca creyó que le diera una última oportunidad de verlo sonreír, rogo, con lágrimas empapando su rostro consiente de que aquello nunca se le concedería, consciente de que aquel ser no era más que una invención de aquellos que necesitaban desesperadamente aferrarse a algo, rogo entre sollozos desacompasados rasgando su garganta entre cada suplicio, su voz esforzándose por alcanzar a aquel chico, sus ojos derramando ríos que no derramo en su tiempo, sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y el corazón roto, un corazón tan roto que era imposible sanar pues la única persona que lo podría hacer se había ido hace demasiado tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Genda se acercó un poco más a su novia, no la había visto en gran parte del día y ahora a la hora del almuerzo la había encontrado sola en la azotea, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que se le antojo adorable

-¿Nissa?- la muchachita dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas manteniendo su mirada baja

-Quiero a mi hermano- musito bajito, Kojirou sintió el corazón rompérsele ante aquel dolido susurro –Quiero ver a Masaki- dijo un poco más alto, antes de llamar la atención de alguien más Genda la abrazo, acariciando suavemente su cabello mientras ella ahogaba su llanto en su fuerte pecho

-Tranquila, faltan solo un par de horas para que acaben las clases, entonces podrás verlo- el oji-azul sintió como Nissa se tensaba pero no dijo nada, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban tan bien como fingía, suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con ella –y con Masaki también- siempre negándose a demostrarse débil, guardándose todo para sí misma, sufriendo en silencio

-Quiero verlo ahora- susurro luego de un rato y Genda no supo que hacer o que decir, ¿sacarla de la escuela a esa hora estaba bien?

-No… no puedes hacer eso- Nissa lo miro de reojo con la vista empañada, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar claramente y si veía esos ojos azules era peor

-Entonces… no me sueltes- una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mayor, su novia era tan tierna

-Nunca- la abrazo con más fuerza y beso sus cabellos con dulzura, si no podía resolver sus problemas al menos le daría consuelo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? A Kira si :3 aprovechare para decir que tengo un par de ideas, de misterio, suspendo o algo así, la subiré en cuanto escriba el prologo, si, aún no lo escribo, eso es todo por ahora

 **En el próximo capitulo -** El tiempo no siempre sana las heridas

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	22. Just be

**Notas del autor** \- Privet! Kira el bicho nocturno esta aquí, tenía ya listo este capitulo hace unos días y finalmente me decidí a subirlo, quedo cortito pero lo hice con amor :3 creo que eso es todo por ahora porque me estan hablando mucho

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo

Música del capitulo - _"Aliado seré"_ Peter Lanzani

 **Advertencia -** AU. Oc. Drama. Cuack.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, Masaki, Nissa y Soren son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XXI - Just be...**_

La semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos, exceptuando claro el hecho de que Masaki no se apareció durante toda la semana a clases y de que cuando Nissa finalmente vio a Mikury charlando animadamente con sus amigos se quebró en llanto, aun no arreglaba las cosas con Shizuka y verla allí, tan feliz, una felicidad de la que ella claramente no era parte se le quebró el corazón y corrió, paso el día entero encerrada en la biblioteca, ni siquiera tuvo animo de molestar a Attakai cuando este fue a preguntar –notablemente preocupado- por su hermano.

Era viernes, Kazemaru se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca con un libro frente a él, quito suavemente la muñequera que cubría la venda que aun llevaba y la quito lentamente, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por la herida, sus ojos parecieron aguarse y tuvo que contenerse de llorar, ni siquiera podía suicidarse correctamente, volvió la vista hacia el techo y recordó al adorable hermanito de Tetsuya, no puedo evitar sonreír, eran prácticamente iguales físicamente hablando, se quedó así un rato, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, hasta que la inconfundible voz de Akio lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué tal tu brazo?- aunque fue una pregunta casual pudo notar el deje de preocupación en su mirada

-Mejor- movió un poco la muñeca dando a entender que ya no dolía, soltó un suspiro sin quitar la mirada del techo -¿Qué crees que haya más allá de la muerte?- el oji-verde lo miro de reojo

-Un mundo gris donde vagaremos por el resto de la eternidad- Kazemaru lo miro con una ceja alzada y Akio se encogió de hombros –Lo leí por ahí- el de moña soltó una carcajada haciendo sonreír a su amigo, se sentía bien verlo reír después de todo lo que había ocurrido

-¿Ya conociste al hermano de Tetsuya?- Akio dio un leve asentimiento –Es tan adorable como él-

-Mucho más dócil- añadió ganándose otra risa por parte de Kazemaru -¿Qué? Es cierto, es mucho más tranquilo y cariñoso- cerro los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Ichirouta negó suavemente

-¿Ya te lo…- la pregunta quedo a medias porque el rostro de Akio enrojeció y negó efusivamente, se quedaron allí un poco más, charlando de trivialidades como en los viejos tiempos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Un frasco de pastillas y una botella de whisky- Shirou lo miro mientras le daba una mordida al emparedado que comía, se habían pasado la semana charlando y en esta ocasión Shirou se atrevió a preguntar cómo le gustaría que acabara su vida, claramente no se esperó una respuesta así -¿Qué hay de ti?- hablo con comida en la boca y el platinado no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo

-No lo sé, supongo que cualquier forma estaría bien- Burn alzo una ceja, incrédulo, se limpió la comisura de los labios con la mano antes de hablar

-Creí que me darías una respuesta más original ¿sabes?- suspiró –Pero bueno, que hacerle- Fubuki se sintió mal, bajo la mirada deprimido, siempre decepcionaba a la gente, Burn estiro su brazo por sobre la mesa y alzo suavemente su mentón

-¿No dirás nada al respecto?- el oji-gris negó con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas –Vamos di algo- no sabía que decir –Tienes que aprender a hablar de todo esto- Shirou frunció el ceño en señal de confusión –No calles lo que sientes… grítalo, grítalo fuerte- la mirada que le dirigía el peli-rojo en ese momento se le antojo soñadora, brillante, simplemente perfecta y no pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara de los labios.

Desde lejos Kidou observaba, sentado con un deprimido Goenji y un distraído Attakai, suspiró viendo como Burn decía algo y hacía reír al platinado, lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, pero si era él quien lo hacía feliz, si era ese peli-rojo lo que le hacía bien estaba bien, lo soportaría, solo por ver aquella hermosa sonrisa, sintió un nudo en la garganta, por esta vez sería un simple observador, un observador de la felicidad de la persona que tanto amaba, de esa felicidad de la que él no era parte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la azotea se encontraba Sakuma, mirando perdidamente el horizonte, el parche que cubría su ojo se encontraba en su mano derecha, a ese lugar no solía ir muchas personas por lo que podría estar solo un rato, pero al parecer alguien en las alturas no quería que así fuera, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los gemelos Uchiha y a Benjamín los tres charlando, volteo con pereza, su cabello cubriendo su ojo, los tres menores lo miraron

-Deberíamos ir a otro lado- musito el peli-rojo, la expresión en el rostro de Sakuma parecía tan triste que le conmovió el corazón, sin embargo antes de que alguno hiciera un siguiente movimiento Jirou acomodo el parche en su lugar y salió dejando a los tres menores solos

-Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido- Tetsuya miro de reojo a su gemelo que lucía pensativo, Benjamín miraba el lugar por el cual había pasado el mayor, soltó un suspiro, lo que le pasara a ese chico no era asunto suyo.

Sakuma siguió su camino hasta chocar con Genda, sus miradas se encontraron y el oji-naranja aferro sus brazos a él, oculto el rostro en el fuerte pecho del castaño y suspiro

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el castaño posando su mano sobre la cabeza del más bajo, Jirou asintió tras soltar un suspiro, se apartó tras unos segundos y acomodo su cabello

-Necesitaba un abrazo- le enseño una sonrisa corta, el oji-azul sonrió

-Haberlo dicho antes- Envolvió al menor en un apretado abrazo llegando a alzarlo un poco del suelo, Jirou rio aferrándose a él -¿Mejor?- Genda le enseñaba una sonrisa cariñosa, esa que le daba cuando aún eran tan amigos

-Sí, gracias- el castaño asintió para luego cruzarse de brazos más serio

-Gazelle me conto…- la mueca de fastidio en su rostro fue suficiente para entender que sabía a qué se refería

-No quiero hablar de eso- musito sin quitar aquella mueca sin embargo Kojirou no estaba dispuesto a irse sin respuestas

-Jirou- soltó un pesado suspiro para luego cubrir su rostro con ambas manos

-No sé porque lo hice- murmuro bajito, Genda no lo escucho así que se acercó más a él, Sakuma se sonrojo, ese sujeto no sabía lo que era el espacio personal

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí- el peli-celeste bufó y lo miro aburrido

-No se… simplemente lo hice y ya- mentía, miro al más alto esperando a que este creyera su penosa mentira

-Está bien… te creeré esta vez- su expresión tan sería atemorizo a Jirou –Pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí para lo que quieras- le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Genda es un gigante atemorizante y me encanta por eso, Jirou esta teniendo problemas pero no se los dice a nadie, en capítulos próximos tocaremos ese tema, creo que Akio tiene algo que lo hace estar rodeado de problemas o gente con problema, esos son los comentarios de Kira para este capitulo ese y que próximamente habrán malas noticias en esta historia

 **En el próximo capitulo -** El pasado esta aquí, no todos los regresos son esperados.


	23. Retorno

**Notas del autor** \- Privet! Kira vuelve intermitentemente a la pagina, de hecho me había olvidado de varias cosas, retome mi adicción a Jelly :3 en fin, dejando de lado mis adicciones, me trabe bastante con este capitulo, pero anoche mientras me duchaba se me ocurrió como seguirlo así que eso

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Creep"_ Melanie Martinez cover

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Nissa, Soren y Masaki son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XXII - Retorno**_

La semana empezó de nueva cuenta, la primera clase llevaba ya algunos minutos de haber empezado cuando un par de golpes en la puerta la interrumpió, Masaki entro con la mirada en el suelo y el uniforme mal arreglado, le entrego un pase al profesor a cargo y fue a sentarse al fondo del salón sin apartar la mirada del suelo, el resto de la clase paso con relativa normalidad, una vez el timbre anuncio el final de esta Kyoka fue la primera en acercarse al desaparecido peli-negro, se le quedo viendo un rato antes de hablar

-¿Todo bien?- Masaki la miro de reojo y le dedico una débil sonrisa, no hubo palabras, solo un incómodo silencio que la de mechas no se atrevía a romper

-Deberías acercarte- Yugata alternaba su mirada de su amigo a Masaki, suspiro cuando vio a Attakai tan concentrado viendo al oji-ámbar –Seguro le agradara ver que te preocupas por él- el peli-negro volteo a ver a su amiga

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?- la chica lo miro aburrida

-Llevas toda una jodida semana preguntando eso, ve y pregúntaselo a él- dicho esto se levantó y fue en busca de su novio, Attakai se quedó allí observando como la mirada ámbar del chico se perdía en algún lugar, se mordió el labio y finalmente se armó de valor para acercarse, Kyoka lo observo de reojo y decidió retirarse

-Hola- se golpeó mentalmente ante tan "inteligente" primera reacción, Masaki levanto apenas la mirada

-Hola- su voz se oía baja y más grave de lo usual lo que hizo preocupar aún más al oji-negro

-¿Estas bien?- una sonrisita cínica se dibujó en el rostro del más alto

-Es obvio que no- musito, Attakai llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Masaki, estaba caliente y ahora que se fijaba sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas

-Tienes fiebre- dejo su mano allí acariciando suavemente su piel, el oji-ámbar lo miraba con un ligero brillo en sus ojos, su labio inferior tembló y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no llorar, soltó un suspiro para luego apartar la mano del chico -¿Masaki?- este se levantó y tomando su bolso salió del salón dejando a Attakai solo y confundido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la azotea se encontraba Burn, observando distraídamente el cielo, a su lado Gazelle lo observaba a él, estiro su mano y tomo uno de los mechones rojos del menor, el oji-ámbar lo miro de reojo y le sonrió con suavidad, hace un tiempo no estaban así, sin algún tipo de droga de por medio

-¿Te gusta él?- Gazelle rompió finalmente el silencio, Haruya volvió la vista al cielo

-Es lindo- el albino bufó y jalo el mechón de cabello que aún tenía entre sus dedos

-Pregunte si te gusta, no si es lindo- Burn se quejó y luego soltó una suave risa

-Si- su mirada se veía perdida, lejana, el oji-azul se acercó y apoyo su rostro en el pecho del otro, se quedaron así por algunos minutos -¿Crees… que algo entre ambos funcione?- pregunto en voz baja, casi temeroso, Gazelle lo miro y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad

-Lo dudo- susurro, noto la desilusión en la mirada de su amigo –Ambos están muy lastimados, demasiado, dos personas rotas no funcionan Haruya- y ahí estaba él con su maldita sinceridad

-Yo quiero que funcione- susurro con los ojos llorosos, Gazelle sonrió con suavidad, si de algo podía jactarse era de ser el único que conocía aquella faceta tan frágil de peli-rojo, se sentó a su lado y lo jalo para abrazarlo, oculto el rostro en el pecho del albino dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos –Ya no quiero seguir así- los dedos del albino se enredaron suavemente en el cabello de Burn –No puedo- aferro sus manos al uniforme del chico con fuerza a medida que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Lo sé- siguió acariciando el cabello de su amigo sintiéndose mal y es que no sabía qué hacer, como devolverle la alegría a Haruya, estaba tan roto y jodido que no sabía lo que era sentirse bien consigo mismo o con el resto y por eso tampoco sabía cómo hacer sentir bien al resto por muy cercana e importante que fuera, beso los rojos cabellos del chico mientras le daba el único consuelo que podía –Siempre queda intentarlo- Burn lo miro de reojo sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente cuando sintió el beso que el mayor le daba en la frente, sintió su corazón llenarse de calidez, eso era algo que solo Gazelle lograba provocar, aquella sensación de sentirse protegido, de sentir que le importaba a alguien, solo él lograba brindarle todo aquello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apenas el timbre sonó Sakuma se levantó y salió del salón hacia el baño, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y su mirada se perdió en sus manos, soltó un suspiro entrecortado y subió las mangas de su camisa, sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente sobre las cicatrices que allí había y sus ojos se cristalizaron, los cerro un momento y volvió a abrirlos cuando escucho pasos apresurados, seco las lágrimas que antes se le habían escapado y salió tras soltar un suspiro, su mirada choco con la ambarina de Masaki, se quedaron así unos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, el primero en apartar la mirada fue Masaki quien la desvió hacia el suelo, Sakuma negó con suavidad y salió dejando al otro chico solo, se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos del lugar, se cruzó fugazmente con Kazemaru y ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de seguir su camino, Fudou quien iba con él se acercó a él dejando al de moña solo

-Hey, hace mucho que no hablamos- Sakuma hizo un sonido de afirmación quitándose uno de los audífonos y el castaño frunció el ceño

-Un tanto extraño siendo que vivimos juntos- añadió en voz baja, Akio suspiro y lo detuvo posicionándose frente a él

-¿Ocurre algo?- el peli-celeste lo miro largamente y suspiro con cansancio

-Solo estoy cansado- Akio se le quedo viendo y poso su mano suavemente en la mejilla morena de su amigo

-¿De verdad estas bien?- Jirou asintió y quito la mano del mohicano con suavidad antes de seguir caminando, le subió el volumen a la música y por un momento se olvidó de aquello que lo aquejaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nissa estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando Mikury se acercó a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente antes de que la oji-ámbar apartara la suya

-¿Puedo sentarme?- la más baja asintió y Mikury tomo asiento a su lado, se formó un incómodo silencio entre ambas hasta que la oji-morado lo interrumpió –Creo que debemos hablar- Nissa la miro de reojo

-¿Hablar de qué?- su voz se escuchó apenas en un murmullo

-De nuestra relación- la oji-ámbar quiso reír y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera enferma, ellas no tenían ningún tipo de relación –Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero eres amiga de Shizuka- la mayor suspiro –Y no quiero que ella se sienta mal-

-Yo tampoco- susurro quedito, Mikury se acercó un poco haciendo que las mejillas de Nissa se tiñeran de un suave carmín

-Entonces que te parece si hacemos una tregua- la peli-negra más baja la miro de reojo aun con esa cercanía y el rubor en sus mejillas

-Una… ¿tregua?- Mikury asintió

-Sí, no te pido que seamos amigas porque es obvio que no lo seremos- Nissa rio un poco ante ese comentario –pero sí que nos… soportemos delante de ella ¿te parece?- la enorme sonrisa que esbozo en ese momento la hizo recordar a su hermano y su rubor se vio aumentado

-B-Bien- estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa de por medio, luego Mikury se levantó jalando consigo a Nissa en busca de Shizuka y Killian.

Shizuka estaba en la biblioteca con Killian, ambos buscando algunos libros para un trabajo de la castaña, se estaban sentando cuando apareció Mikury sonriendo y tras ella una sonrojada Nissa, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shizuka, Killian observaba con una expresión de incrédula sorpresa

-¿Ahora son amigas?- pregunto Killian sin salir aun de su sorpresa, Mikury rio y Nissa bajo la mirada

-Algo así- dijo por lo bajo la oji-ámbar, Shizuka sonrió y abrazo a ambas chicas

-¡Me alegro tanto!- exclamo la de coletas, una mujer de aspecto serio los miro acusadoramente y señalo un cartel en el que decía "silencio" se disculpó con la mujer aun con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro y Killian también sonrió

-Me alegra que las cosas se arreglaran entre ustedes dos pero Shizuka aún no termina su informe- la castaña asintió antes de que entre los cuatro comenzaran a ayudar a la chica, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en los rasgos de Shizuka cuando vio a sus tres grandes amigos juntos, finalmente juntos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Los hermanos Nakamura están enfermitos :3 estaba pensando que cuando termine Jugend no sabre que jodidos hacer, si a veces pienso a futuro -el resto del tiempo vago entre dimensiones- pero weno, ¿no les pareció adorable la ultima escena? a mi si, incluso tuve la intención de hacer leves insinuaciones entre ambas pero luego me abstuve por el bien mental de los mas inocentes, creo que eso eso todo por ahora así que cuack

 **En el próximo capitulo -** El futuro es brillantes para algunos, para otros no es mas que un abismo sin retorno.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	24. Un paso a la vez

**Notas del autor** \- Privet! Kira poco a poco regulariza sus actualizaciones, aunque tengo la ligera sensación de que no habrán muchas -casi ninguna- actualizaciones después de la segunda semana de Marzo, así que aprovechemos, estaba pensando en acumular actualizaciones y luego cuando entre a clases ir subiendo una cada semana, aun discuto la idea con mi asistente -Masaki- pero centrándonos en esta historia, queridos míos se nos viene una parte importante de la historia, es hora de tomar decisiones y deshacernos de fantasma, otra cosa, la canción que elegí para este capitulo tal vez no este muy relacionada con lo escrito -en especial algunas escenas- pero siento que queda bien con ella, no es muy triste, muy romántica o muy que se yo :3 creo que eso es todo por ahora, mas cositas aburridas abajo

 **Aclaraciones** \- Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Bulletproof"_ Melanie Martinez versión

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Shonen Ai.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Masaki, Nissa y Soren son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XXIII - Un paso a la vez**_

Kyoka estaba en la biblioteca pensando, su oscura mirada se posó en el techo del lugar pensando en los últimos sucesos de esos días, suspiro con pesadez, tenía tantas cosas que pensar y tan poco tiempo, aunque estaba casi segura de que cualquiera en su lugar ya habría tomado una decisión.

La que no se atrevía a tomar.

La que ella tenía miedo de tomar.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Narue se acercaba a ella, se sentó a su lado y la observo un par de segundos antes de mover suavemente su hombro, Kyoka la miro sobresaltada

-Me asustaste- la peli-violeta sonrió

-Lo siento- acomodo un mechón de su cabello -¿En qué pensabas?- ladeo suavemente el rostro dándole un aspecto un tanto angelical, la peli-negra suspiro nuevamente

-Nada- apoyo las manos sobre el libro abierto y bajo la mirada -¿Qué tal todo con Afuro?- alcanzo a vislumbrar un rubor en las mejillas de su amiga que la hizo sonreír

-B-Bien- dijo por lo bajo, comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello en un intento por cubrir su ruborizado rostro

-Me alegro- la miro sonriendo sinceramente –Por ambos- Narue también sonrió, la de mechas volvió la vista al libro enfocándose nuevamente en aquella situación que la aquejaba, esa que había decidido no contarle a nadie al menos hasta que estuviera completamente segura de la decisión que tomaría, Narue la observo en silencio, notando como su gesto se ensombrecía, hizo una mueca preocupada por la actitud extraña que hace ya unos días.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yukiko se encontraba en la enfermería, otra vez, esta vez simplemente por esquivar a su gemelo, las cosas no habían resultado del todo bien la semana en la que sus padres estuvieron de visita y ahora Riukai quería "aclarar cuentas" con la chica, se recostó en la camilla observando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pensando en qué demonios debía decirle a su hermano y en si debía enfadarse por aquel beso que le robo cuando sus padres no miraban, tal vez, y tal vez también debería decirle que no podían seguir así, con esa relación, eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a quien menos quería ver en ese momento

-Yuki- la chica le dio la espalda a lo que Riukai frunció un poco el ceño sintiéndose ignorado, odiaba que su hermana lo ignorara, se acercó a ella y la volteo con algo de rudeza sosteniendo uno de sus pequeños hombros, la chica lo miro

-¿Qué?- la mueca del de orbes amatistas se volvió molesta

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estas actuando raro- Yukiko suspiro y se sentó observando a Riukai directo a los ojos

-Tenemos que terminar con esto- mientras más lo pensara más le costaría decidirse, la expresión del chico no tenía precedentes

-¿Qué?- su orbes se habían llenado de lágrimas y parecía que en cualquier momento las soltaría, sus manos hecha puños y el rostro contraído en una expresión de profunda tristeza y desconcierto, Yukiko no volvió a repetirlo pero la expresión similar a la suya propia le dio la respuesta –No bromeas- dijo por lo bajo, acorto el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos envolviendo a la chica en un posesivo abrazo –Yuki- la mencionada se abstuvo de corresponder aquel abrazo

-Es lo mejor, para ambos- sus ojos se toparon con los idénticos de su hermano

-¿Quién lo dice?- inquirió casi desesperado

-Yo lo digo- aparto al muchacho y se levantó –Es lo mejor, esto no es correcto, somos hermanos y los hermanos no se besan ni se tocan como nosotros lo hacemos- procuro mantenerse de espaldas al más alto porque sabía que si miraba aquellos ojos se arrepentiría de inmediato

-Yukiko… no puedes hacer esto, te amo- la abrazo por detrás haciéndola suspirar, el aroma y el calor del chico la hacían sentir tan bien, negó suavemente

-Ya está hecho- lo aparto una vez más y salió de la enfermería dejando a Riukai solo y con un corazón roto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kazemaru estaba sentado en el borde de una ventana observando desde lejos a Testuya y a su hermano, un suspiro abandono sus labios, aun no veía la forma de que lo perdonara, su mirada paso de él al suelo bajo suyo a varios metros de distancia y no le pareció mala idea saltar

-Hey- volteo para encontrarse con Sakuma, el chico lucia tan triste y demacrado como él que quiso reír

-¿Qué hay?- el del parche se encogió de hombros para luego apoyarse en la pared –Estas preocupando a Akio ¿sabes?- esta vez fue turno de Jirou para suspirar

-Tú también- se formó un tenso silencio entre ambos –Somos basura ¿no?- Ichirouta asintió y volvió la vista al menor, Jirou observo también encontrando a Benjamín riendo por alguna cosa que uno de los dos había dicho suspiro nuevamente y negó con suavidad alejando cualquier clase de pensamiento indebido

-¿Te gusta alguno?- el peli-celeste soltó una risa corta, diciendo eso lo hacía sonar como algo tan… burdo

-El peli-rojo- respondió, el de moña sonrió y le palmeo suavemente la espalda

-Suerte con él- ambos rieron, conversar de ese tipo de cosas de forma tan casual se les hacia un tanto extraño, la última vez que habían hablado así de esos temas había sido hace mucho, a una distancia prudente Fudou observaba a ambos muchachos, una suave sonrisa surco sus labios antes de que apareciera Gazelle jalándolo para que lo acompañara a algún lugar que no había escuchado dejando a ambos adolescentes solos otra vez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego del desplante que Masaki le había hecho el oji-negro este se había ido a la azotea, un lugar tranquilo pero que inevitablemente le traía ciertos recuerdos con cierto chico, suspiro mientras sus orbes enfocaron en el horizonte, la semana anterior había conocido al hermano de Tetsuya al cual por un minuto había confundido con él, cuando finalmente se había decidido a hablar con él y arreglar las cosas se encontró con otro "secreto" de su supuesto mejor amigo, un suspiro cansado abandono sus labios, se estaba cansando de esa situación y también de la actitud extraña que estaba tomando Masaki, se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de voltear, la puerta hacia la azotea había sido abierta por nada más que el chico raro adicto a los caramelos, ahora que se ponía a pensar ¿De dónde demonios sacaba tantos dulces? ¿Los fabricaba o qué? Negó suavemente alejando sus raras teorías y enfocarse en él, su mirada se quedó fija en la contraria

-Masaki…- el muchacho se le quedo viendo segundos antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos y aferrarse a Attakai en un desesperado abrazo apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, el oji-negro dudo un momento antes de corresponder aquella muestra de afecto, lo sintió estremecer y solo pudo acercarlo más besando su cabello, Masaki oculto el rostro en su cuello aferrando sus manos a su espalda con fuerza, casi con desesperación, con una necesidad tan grande que no hacía más que abrumarlo más a cada minuto, ¿Cómo se podía necesitar tanto a alguien? Se había hecho tan malditamente dependiente a él sin siquiera saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía por el

-Te amo- su voz salió en un susurro apenas perceptible, débil e incluso algo temblorosa, sintió el cuerpo del más bajo tensarse y rogo a todos los dioses que por favor no hubiese escuchado su torpe confesión, no quería que se apartara, no quería soltarlo aún, sintió la mano de Attakai acariciando su cabello con suavidad y cerró los ojos, el de anteojos lo miro de reojo alcanzando a ver la ligera sonrisa que había en los labios de Masaki, suspiro, tal vez, tal vez lo que había escuchado solo había sido su imaginación y siendo sincero ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado correctamente pero por esta vez solo lo dejaría pasar, esta vez no tenía deseos de reclamar, solo de quedarse así con el muchacho, para siempre si era posible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tetsuna iba camino al baño cuando se topó con Akio, el chico estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a él por mera curiosidad pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran una suave tonalidad rosa cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos eran hermosos

-Tú eres el nuevo- afirmo el mohicano, el oji-perla asintió

-Cristopher Guillispe- Fudou lo miro interrogante –Pero por aquí todos me conocen como Tetsuna Uchiha- sonrió apenado, estaba tan acostumbrado a presentarse con su verdadero nombre que en ocasiones olvidaba que ya no estaba en su hogar, esa era una de las razones por las que siempre estaba cerca de su hermano

-Akio Fudou- si era el hermano de Tetsuya eso significaba que ese no era su verdadero nombre, lo miro curioso haciéndolo sonrojar, se acercó a él y lo tomo del mentón para observarlo detalladamente –Eres igual a tu hermano- susurro pero al estar tan cerca Tetsuna escucho claramente, aparto la mano del más alto con suavidad –No eres igual a él- añadió, seguro Tetsuya ya lo hubiese insultado si hace algo así –Tu nombre…- el peli-negro lo miro alarmado

-Por favor no le digas a nadie- añadió con prisa, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro del castaño

-¿Me darás algo a cambio?- el muchachito ladeo el rostro haciendo que esta vez el rostro de Akio se ruborizada, si no fuera por esa actitud tan endemoniadamente adorable…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad sin ser consciente de lo peligrosa de aquella frase, se formó un silencio entre ellos en lo que Akio pensaba

-Una cita- Tetsuna parpadeo un par de veces antes de que un intenso rubor se extendiera por sus mejillas

-¿Una c-cita?- pregunto cerciorándose de que no bromeara

-Si- se mordió el labio nervioso aun sin levantar la vista, cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió, Akio sonrió y desordeno su cabello –El sábado a las dos estaré en la puerta- dicho esto se fue dejando solo al sonrojado Tetsuna, en cuando Akio desapareció de su campo de vista por el lado contrario apareció su hermano

-¿Por qué rayos tardas tanto?- se detuvo extrañado al ver la expresión entre avergonzada y feliz de su gemelo -¿Tetsuna?- le pico la mejilla sin obtener resultado, suspiro frustrado y tomo al chico de la muñeca llevándolo de regreso, minutos después el de melena recordó que no había ido al baño.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- ¿que tal? ¿les gustó? espero que si, siento que había algo importante que decir pero lo olvide, pero weno lo que si recuerdo es decirle que pronto habrá una sospresita en esta historia y no, no son los spoiler que hice en Facebook, son otros, mas importantes, en fin, terminamos el capitulo con otra escenita kawaii, Akio finalmente esta haciendo bien las cosas, saben algo, me estoy quedando sin ideas y sin cosas que decir, aunque la música nueva esta ayudando, eso.

 **En el próximo capitulo -** Decisiones que tomar, son muchas y muy poco tiempo

 **Aviso:**

Hoy en la sección de avisos públicos, tengo una idea -si otra- pero de un fandom diferente (¡finalmente!) de... Free! si, leyeron bien... en realidad este no era el anuncio, no haré un fic de Free! no aun, lamento romper sus ilusiones, pero si necesito Oc's, 8 para ser precisa, así que si alguien esta interesado puede hablarme por MP o por Facebook -mi teléfono es un dinosaurio pero igual me notifica, horas después, pero me notifica- y les daré la información, igual publicare los "requisitos" en Facebook~ eso es todo por hoy :3

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

(Publicado en...)

F

a

n

f

i

c

t

i

o

n

.

n

e

t

Me había olvidado de poner esto :3


	25. Last moment

**Notas del autor -** Privet! Kira les trae actualización y mañana también :3 les dije que había sorpresa mañana pero hoy también, una grande, pero bueno, dejo mis desvarios para presentarles el capitulo

 **Aclaraciones** \- Kira quiere ver arder el mundo

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Say something"_ A great big world

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Feels. Sorpresas :3

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, Nissa, Masaki y Soren son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XXIV - Last moment**_

Tetsuya estaba abandonando su salón cuando Kazemaru lo intercepto, con la respiración agitada y el cabello desordenado, sostuvo su muñeca y lo miro directamente a los ojos

-Tenemos que hablar- el peli-negro frunció el ceño, no tenía ningún deseo de volver a hablar de algo que no tenía arreglo –Por favor- pero aun así claudico ante aquella mirada suplicante, esperaron a que todos dejaran el salón para hablar tranquilamente

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con el ceño aun fruncido, Ichirouta tomo aire para armarse de valor

-Sé que fui un idiota, que jugué con tus sentimientos y que arruine todo pero…- se mordió el labio antes de continuar -…Quiero intentar-

-¿Intentar que?- su curiosidad pudo más con él

-Empezar desde cero- una expresión de sorpresa se instaló en el rostro del menor –No voy a pedirte que tengamos una relación, solo quiero que seamos amigos ¿sí?- el Uchiha lo observo largamente dudando, pero esa expresión de desesperación, de arrepentimiento

-No lo sé- musito bajito, ser amigos, empezar desde cero, dirigió la mirada al suelo pensativo, ¿sería lo correcto? ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho? Se mordió el labio -¿Solo amigos?- lo miro de reojo y el de moña sonrió

-Sí, solo amigos- y extendió su mano, Tetsuya lo pensó un par de minutos antes de estrechar la mano del más alto

-Está bien, pero si intentas algo raro te olvidaras de que existo- Kazemaru asintió enérgicamente antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo -¿Q-Que haces?- pregunto alarmado

-Vamos por un helado- se volvió para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa antes de continuar y el oji-perla sonrió con suavidad, ese chico era todo un caso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a casa Jirou se encontró con una escena que venía siendo tan cotidiana como ir a la escuela, su padre enfurecido por alguna insignificancia, gritando y agrediendo a su hermana mayor, dejo la mochila sobre el sofá y se dirigió a paso rápido a la cocina, tomo con fuerza la muñeca de su progenitor antes de que golpeara nuevamente la mejilla ya amoratada de su hermana, el hombre cegado por la ira le dio un manotazo lanzándolo contra el refrigerador, se acercó a él en un par de zancadas y arremetió contra él, golpeándolo, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo encogerse de dolor para luego golpear su espalda haciéndolo finalmente caer donde una lluvia de patadas lo recibió, la muchacha de mirada idéntica a la de su hermano observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¡Por favor ya basta! ¡Detente!- nada de lo que su hija pudiera decirle lo hacía entrar en razón, Jirou intento levantarse, una y otra vez sin lograrlo -¡No!- el grito de su hermana resonó por la estancia cuando fue levantado del cuello por las enormes manos de aquel hombre, estas se ciñeron alrededor de su cuello sin piedad quitándole el aire, la oji-naranja se acercó desesperada intentando detenerlo recibiendo solo un manotazo que la arrojó al suelo, volcó su atención en el menor de sus hijos, apretando el agarre impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, le dirigió una resignada mirada a su hermana

-C-Corre…- sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas acumulándose hasta deslizarse por sus mejillas, la chica dudo un momento antes de levantarse y huir, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro moreno del chico.

" _Había tantas cosas que quería decirte"_

Ese fue el último pensamiento que cruzo su mente, sus parpados pesaban y su corazón a cada segundo latía menos, un suspiro débil dejo sus labios antes de perder la consciencia hundiéndose en un profundo sueño del que ya nunca podría despertar.

La policía llego poco después, con la mayor de los Sakuma en la parte trasera de una patrulla, su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de horror al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su adorado hermano, se dejó caer a su lado sollozando

-Hermano- cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro –Jirou- el cuerpo fue retirado y su padre detenido, pero eso, eso no traería de vuelta a Jirou, nada lo traería de vuelta.

" _Tal vez en otra vida te vuelva a ver"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez hubo llegado a Sun Garden Gazelle fue directamente al cuarto de Haruya, en todo el día no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes y ya le estaba preocupando, paso de largo a cada uno de sus compañeros hasta llegar al cuarto de Burn, toco despacio sin atreverse a abrir, esperaba que el menor abriera, pasaron dos minutos completos en los que Fuusuke espero con impaciencia y un nudo en la garganta, puso la mano en la perilla y respiro profundo antes de girarla

-"Hasta que apareces, estuve esperándote todo el maldito día"- los ojos del albino se llenaron de lágrimas, a un lado de la cama yacía el cuerpo inerte de Haruya

-H-Haruya- se acercó a él temblando una vez a su lado se dejó caer de rodillas, acerco su mano temblorosa al rostro del chico y deslizo sus dedos por su pálida y fría mejilla, tirado sobre la cama un frasco de pastillas vacío, las pastillas que habían desaparecido de su habitación hace algunos días, una botella media de wisky a su lado, rodeo el cuerpo del oji-ámbar y entonces fue completamente consiente de que Haruya ya no estaba ahí, de que aquel molesto peli-rojo estaba muerto.

Se había suicidado.

Y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, una tras otra, aferro aquel cuerpo sin vida a él acariciando su cabello con desesperación.

" _Te quiero Fuusuke"_

Eso era lo último que le había oído decir, la noche anterior, antes de besarse, por última vez y al recordarlo no pudo evitar sollozar, aferrado a él, a su mejor amigo.

A su único amigo.

El que pudo ser con quien pasara el resto de sus días.

Pero ya no estaba, se había marchado y no había forma de hacerlo volver, la puerta abierta trajo a varios mirones, cada uno de ellos se llevó un gran trago amargo al ver a Nagumo Haruya muerto en brazos de Fuusuke, Nagumo quien nunca se callaba, quien siempre tenía una contestación o un insulto para aquellos que le molestaban, estaba ahí, sin vida, en brazos de un ser que no había llorado desde que sus padres lo abandonaron en la puerta del orfanato, el chico sin sentimientos.

Hitomiko llego minutos después y ni siquiera ella con ayuda de varios chicos mayores lograron apartar a Fuusuke del lado del peli-rojo, se negaba con gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas a alejarse de él, no lo iba a abandonar, nunca.

" _Siempre juntos."_

No fue hasta entrada la tarde que lograron apartar a un destrozado Fuusuke de ahí, ya no le quedaban fuerzas pero seguía llorando, negándose a haber perdido a Haruya de esa manera tan cruel.

" _Es una promesa"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aun no lograba creer del todo que él precisamente se encontrara en aquella situación, luego de que su padre se enterara de su relación con un chico, con otro chico se puso como loco, agradeció infinitamente que Takeru estuviera ahí, estaba seguro de que si no hubiese sido así el no estaría vivo para contarla y ahora, se encontraba en la casa del peli-negro, viviendo con él

-"No me voy a arriesgar a que te haga daño"- habían sido sus palabras antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, suspiro con suavidad y observo al muchacho a su lado ya dormido, sonrió con suavidad y deslizo su mano por su tibia mejilla, estaba en problemas, graves problemas, pero si Takeru estaba ahí, a su lado, estaba bien, porque sabía que de alguna forma saldrían adelante, juntos, se acercó más a él y dejo un suave beso en sus labios antes de abrazarlo

-¿Yokaze?- el mencionado observo al chico de reojo -¿No puedes dormir?- una sonrisa surco su rostro

-Solo pensaba- Takeru bostezo y se tallo los ojos con suavidad luciendo adorable ante los ojos del peli-azul

-¿En qué?- inquirió adormilado

-En que soy muy afortunado de tenerte- las mejillas del peli-negro enrojecieron y oculto el rostro en su pecho

-Eso debería decirlo yo- se acercó a su rostro para dejar un beso en su mejilla –Ya duérmete- y se acomodó entre aquellos cálidos brazos, Yokaze sonrió de nueva cuenta, beso la frente del chico y se acomodó para intentar dormir, nada sacaba con intentar encontrar soluciones a esas horas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Notaron el nombre del capitulo? en honor a la que nunca salió, en fin, hay varias cosillas que quiero decirles, primero que todo, la muerte de Jirou no estaba planeada, para nada, la mas elaborada fue la de Nagumo y esta misma cambió muchísimo el rumbo de esta historia, cuando empece a escribir este fic nunca se me paso por la mente que escribiría algo así pero bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas, las cosas se están arreglando yay~ olvide que más iba a decir así que eso es todo por ahora

 **En el próximo capitulo -** _"Abre los ojos, el mundo es una mierda y no porque llores dejara de serlo"_

(Publicado en...)

F

a

n

f

i

c

t

i

o

n

.

n

e

t


	26. Jugend

**Notas del autor** \- Privet, después de tanto preámbulo el esperado capitulo llego, lo termine anoche y las notas abajo también las puse anoche por los feels u-u tenía muchas cosas que decir aquí pero las olvide, la sorpresa esta bien abajito, eso es todo creo

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Vas a gritar"_ Aliados

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Feels. Sorpresas.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Nissa, Masaki y Soren son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XXV - Jugend**_

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde la muerte de Haruya, la noticia impacto a algunos más que a otros, sobre todo a cierto platinado que había estallado en llanto apenas se enteró, el funeral ya había sido y ahora se había instalado una extraña calma en el lugar, esa extraña calma que precedía a la tormenta, el mismo día del funeral de Haruya fue el de Jirou, juntos, ambos muertos por causas distintas, ambos destrozados y sin esperanzas en el futuro.

Masaki se paseaba por el parque sobre el verde césped, con la mirada fija en el suelo y audífonos, los quito cuando vio un par de pies frente a él, levanto la mirada encontrándose con Attakai

-Hola- musito en voz baja, el resfriado aun no cedía del todo pero al menos la garganta ya no dolía tanto

-Hola- se miraron unos segundos -¿Cómo estás?- la pregunta aunque normal en ese momento abarcaba mucho, demasiado quizás, los orbes ámbar se aguaron

-Aquí la llevo- fue su respuesta -¿Tu?- Attakai se encogió de hombros

-Igual- una sonrisa corta se dibujó en su rostro, se acercó un par de pasos acortando la distancia entre ambos, ya era hora de actuar bien y ese era el primer paso, termino de reducir la distancia entre ambos e inicio un suave beso que Masaki correspondió de inmediato, puso su mano en la mejilla del más alto y la acaricio con suavidad antes de apartarse -¿Quieres ir a algún lado?- una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Masaki para luego asentir efusivamente haciéndolo sonreír de igual forma, comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, en algún punto del recorrido Attakai lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran, con algo de esfuerzo había logrado ganarse de la única persona a la que había amado con tanta intensidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Él lo sabía, sabía que la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, acechándolo con su oscuro manto, sabía todo eso por ello nunca imagino que a quien se llevaría primero sería a él, una triste lágrima se deslizo por su pálida mejilla, otra vez, otra vez le había arrebatado una parte de él, mas lágrimas, ya no escucharía su voz, un sollozo, ya no vería su sonrisa, se dejó caer de rodillas en aquel verde césped, ya no vería sus orbes brillantes como él sol, tan brillantes como los de "él".

Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sollozando, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma errática, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y entonces…

" _¿No me dejaras caer?"_

" _Lo prometo"_

Las lágrimas salieron con furia, deslizándose por sus mejillas ya rojas por el esfuerzo, aferro su mano con fuerza a su propia ropa, a pesar de haberlo dejado, a pesar de ser un idiota, nunca, en el tiempo que había pasado a su lado rompió esa promesa, supuso entonces que él estaba aún más roto que él y que finalmente había llegado a su límite

-Yo nunca pensé en él- susurro entrecortado, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre él

" _¡No te quedes ahí, levántate y enséñale al mundo que no importa cuán roto estés seguirás de pie!"_

Recordar aquellos gritos llenos de enfado y euforia, esos gritos no estaban dirigidos a él, esos gritos eran para sí mismo y hasta ahora él se daba cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron un poco

" _Abre los ojos, el mundo es una mierda y no porque llores dejara de serlo"_

Burn siempre estuvo roto, siempre estuvo hundido y en él veía reflejada una pequeña esperanza

" _No calles lo que sientes… grítalo, grítalo fuerte"_

-Haruya…- su voz salió en un triste susurro, su llanto fue en aumento junto a la lluvia la cual ya lo empapaba, la lápida del peli-rojo frente a él y una solitaria rosa blanca.

Primero Atsuya y ahora Haruya.

" _Vive… por él… por mí"_

Recordaba le había dicho un par de días antes de suicidarse.

Suicidio.

Esa palabra que tantas veces le había sonado tan tentadora ahora le resultaba aterradora, se levantó tambaleante, una herida sangrante en su mano hecha con la misma rosa que ahora descansaba en la tumba de aquel chico que le había dado la más grande lección de vida –Lo prometo- su voz sonó firme a pesar de las lágrimas en sus mejillas –De ahora en adelante… por ambos… viviré por ambos…- lo juro, con sangre y lágrimas y por primera vez se empeñaría en cumplir aquella promesa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Fuusuke?- la pequeña Touchi se acercó despacio, había pasado todo el día en el cuarto de Haruya

-Vete- dijo en voz baja, enterró el rostro en la almohada llenándose del aroma de su difunto amigo y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-¿Quieres hablar?- pregunto despacio, Fuusuke se removió y negó

-No quiero- y se abrazó más a la almohada –Quiero estar solo- Ai enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del albino -¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!- le grito enfrentándola, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la peli-violeta retrocedió asustada, sus ojos se aguaron, nunca había visto al oji-azul así

-Fuusu…- el muchacho la corto, la tomo por los hombros y la empujo fuera de la habitación para posteriormente cerrarle la puerta en la cara, se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y lloro, lloro como nunca imagino lo haría y es que nunca imagino que perdería a Haruya de esa forma…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finalmente había tomado una decisión y esperaba que fuera la mejor, ahora se encaminaba a casa de Narue para decírselo, al llegar toco un par de veces la puerta, la peli-violeta la recibió con una suave sonrisa, entraron y comenzaron a charlar, el rostro de Narue paso por una gran variedad de expresiones hasta que se instaló una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Muchas felicidades!- abrazo con fuerza a su amiga quien correspondió aquel gesto sonriendo también, se quedaron el resto de la tarde charlando como hace un tiempo no lo hacían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Paso una semana exacta desde el día en que los funerales de ambos adolescentes se habían efectuado, Kyoka con una maleta se preparaba para abordar, una beca a una prestigiosa escuela en Londres que le había costado aceptar, Narue la abrazo una última vez junto con un sentimental Afuro quien lloriqueaba y le decía que le escribiera, una vez estuvo lejos el rubio suspiro

-Ahora que Fuusuke se fue me estoy quedando tan solito- paso por alto el doble sentido de aquella frase para enfocar sus orbes en los de su novio

-¿Se fue?- Afuro asintió y abrazo a la chica por la cintura

-A no sé dónde, me dijo que llamaría cuando estuviera allá- le beso la mejilla antes de llevársela de la mano, Narue por su parte quedo totalmente intrigada con aquella noticia.

La chica llego a su asiento correspondiente y su mirada calmada se llenó de sorpresa

-¿Suzuno?- le mencionado volteo a verla, se miraron por algunos segundos antes de que la peli-negra se sentara -¿Qué haces aquí?- el albino suspiro

-Me dieron una beca- una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en el rostro de la más baja

-¿Londres?- el oji-azul asintió –Estaremos juntos- Fuusuke se le quedo viendo

" _Juntos"_

Esa palabra le sonaba tan grande, sonrió apenas con ojos llorosos

-Juntos- y desordeno suavemente su cabello, hasta ahora era un buen comienzo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué harás?- Yokaze miro de reojo al peli-negro, estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, en el césped aun había rastro de la lluvia que hasta hace unas horas caía

-Buscare un lugar donde vivir y un empleo- Tekeru frunció el ceño

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, sabes que no me molesta- el peli-azul le beso la mejilla

-Es mucho abuso de mi parte- las manos frías de su novio tomaron su rostro con suavidad

-Claro que no, te quedaras conmigo y punto final- Yokaze rio con suavidad y le dio un beso corto al chico

-¿Seguro?- el oji-marrón asintió -¿Completamente?-

-Yokaze- el mencionado sonrió antes de abrazarlo –Tonto- susurro apoyando el rostro en su hombro –Pero si buscaras trabajo- Yokaze asintió sin soltarlo, el futuro lucia prometedor, para ambos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Benjamín había pasado el día completo en casa de lo Uchiha, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano, la muerte de Jirou lo afecto más de lo que quisiera admitir, suspiro de nueva cuenta en tanto recibía la taza de chocolate caliente que Tetsuya le ofrecía, Tetsuna había salido temprano con Akio, cosa que sorprendió a ambos muchachos y ahora ambos estaban solos

-¿Estas mejor?- Tetsuya lo miro con cautela, el peli-rojo asintió despacio dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza, la dejo sobre la mesita de centro y apoyo la cabeza en las piernas del más bajo

-La vida es muy injusta ¿no crees?- el oji-perla acariciaba suavemente su cabello

-Si- sonrió con amargura, un nuevo suspiro dejo los labios de chico con heterocromía –No nos queda más que aceptarla como viene-

-Eso parece- cerro los ojos y comenzó a adormecerse, Tetsuya solo suspiro, tal vez si dormía un poco la tristeza se alejaría, sabía que no sería así pero… nada se perdía intentando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En algún punto de la vida ocurre algo, algo que nos cambia, que nos hace mirar desde otra perspectiva; ese algo puede ser positivo o negativo, hundirnos o hacernos ver la luz, puede cambiar muchas cosas, una decisión, un pensamiento, algo, cualquier cosa.

Me costó darme cuenta de que por más que me sienta miserable, por más inútil que me sienta hay historias peores, allá afuera hay gente con historias dolorosas, cargadas de tristeza, gente que carga con pecados que no le pertenecen, gente que sufre siendo inocente; es difícil verlo cuando te sientes tan abatido, tan destrozado que parece que no puede haber algo peor, pero lo hay, lo has visto, te lo mostré.

Te he relatado parte de mi vida, de mi historia, te he mostrado vidas dolorosas, personas rotas pero que aun así se empeñan en enfrentar la vida, personas cobardes, personas imperfectas, personas reales y te diré un secreto, un pensamiento propio, el ser humano puede llegar a ser la escoria más grande que ha pisado la tierra, sí, pero aún quedan personas que sienten, que sienten piedad, que son capaz de sacrificarse por alguien más y eso es lo que importa ¿no? ellos son la esperanza, ellos son en quienes podemos confiar para mejorar de a poco el mundo aunque nos lleve tiempo.

Muchas veces te caerás, muchas veces sufrirás, quien sabe cuánto sufrimiento te aguarda, pero hay algo que aprendí a lo largo de mi vida, aunque estrés destrozado, aunque estés rodeado de dolor, sonríe, sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos, sonríe con el alma destrozada, sonríe y quizás un día esa sonrisa se vuelva sincera, tal vez un día ya no dolerá sonreír y entonces podrás sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo, porque aunque estuviste hundido, aunque tocaste fondo tu sonrisa no murió, quien sabe, tal vez esa sonrisa que tanto te dolía esbozar era la luz de alguien más, tal vez esa sonrisa forzada era lo único que mantenía en pie a otra persona, la vida es corta, es dolorosa y cruel, no tiene consideración con nadie, no se detiene por ti ni por nadie, pero a nosotros, a nosotros aún nos quedan nuestros sueños y nuestra juventud, por eso vamos a luchar por nosotros, por quienes perdieron sus sueños, lucharemos por aquellos que ya no nos acompañan, por aquellos que dejaron el mundo de forma tan cruel.

Después de todo este discurso a mi parecer sin sentido, no me queda más que decir –creo- y si hay algo que olvide pues bueno será para la próxima, pero… hay algo que quería decirles y no encontraba el momento o espacio para decirlo, es una petición, **no se rindan, por favor no renuncien a sus sueños** ; luchen por ellos aunque a los demás les parezca una pérdida de tiempo, aunque lo crean algo absurdo, sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima.

" _No se trata de si te derriban, se trata de si te levantas"_

-Vince Lombardi.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Hoy tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero primero la sorpresa, este es el último capitulo de "Jugend" si, no es broma y me costo mucho terminarlo, me cuesta terminar esta historia, pero se acabo.

El capitulo anterior no estaba para nada planeado así, nunca planee la muerte de Sakuma, la de Haruya estaba un poco más elaborada pero aun así me sorprendí cuando esa idea cruzo mi cabeza, en estos dos capítulos nada de lo que sale estaba totalmente planeado, aun me quedaban muchas cosas por mostrar pero... pero algo en mi me dijo que lo mejor era terminar así, un final "abierto", se que tal vez les va a sonar un poco raro pero en este mismo momento estoy a punto de llorar, nunca imagine que esta historia llegaría tan lejos y nunca pensé que tendría un final así.

El monologo al final se supone que es alguno de los personajes, ustedes decidirán quien es, me costo esa parte en especial porque suelo divagar mucho y algunas partes tal vez no tengan mucho sentido pero me esforcé u-u

Quiero darles las gracias, a todos quienes leyeron y a los que comentaron también, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta descabellada historia, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar en una segunda temporada de esta historia -eso aun lo estoy considerando- pero bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

(Publicado en...)

F

a

n

f

i

c

t

i

o

n

.

n

e

t


	27. Nuevo inicio

**Notas del autor -** ¡Sorpresa! Más de Jugend, si~ hasta yo creí que no había nada mas de esta historia pero estuve meditando bastante y llegue a esta conclusión, en fin, espero que disfruten esta continuación :3

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo :3

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Haunted"_ Skylar Grey

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc. Posible Ooc. Shonen ai.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Masaki, Nissa y Soren son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Segunda parte.**_

 _ **Capitulo XXVI – Nuevo inicio**_

-Entonces entre y me dijo que me había equivocado de cuarto- explicaba Fuusuke caminando junto a Kyoka por los pasillos de la pensión en la que ambos habían llegado hace unas semanas

-¿Y qué hiciste entonces?- pregunto enfocando sus orbes oscuros en él

-Un largo trámite para lograr llegar finalmente a mi cuarto- la peli-negra lo miro con gracia antes de negar suavemente, en ese tiempo conviviendo juntos Kyoka había descubierto que Suzuno podía llegar a ser muy divertido, continuaron caminando hasta salir finalmente de la pensión, el frío aire londinense les golpeo el rostro y Kyoka no pudo evitar detenerse un momento en el rostro del albino, Fuusuke parecía realmente feliz en Londres y manejaba bastante bien el idioma, sonrió con suavidad y siguieron su camino en silencio.

Ambos iban entrando al instituto cuando se toparon con un chico poco más alto que Fuusuke, el muchacho parecía ir distraído por lo que fue casi inevitable que chocara con Kyoka haciéndola soltar sus libros, Suzuno se acercó para ayudarla así como el misterioso muchacho

-Lo siento, iba distraído- se disculpó tras haber recogido todos los libros, Kyoka le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente- mientras ese corto dialogo tenía lugar Fuusuke había dejado sus orbes fijos en el muchacho

-Soy Edgar Valtinas por cierto- el nombre se le grabo a fuego al albino

-Kyoka Matsumoto un gusto- la muchachita extendió su mano a lo que el oji-azul la tomo y se inclinó para besar suavemente su dorso

-De casualidad…- Edgar desvió sus ojos hacia el albino cuando este comenzó a hablar –…No conoces a Ichirouta Kazemaru- el peli-azul ladeo el rostro suavemente

-No lo siento, no conozco a alguien con ese nombre- Suzuno pareció decepcionado -¿Por qué preguntas?- inquirió

-Se parecen- musito en voz baja, no quiso decir que su nombre le sonaba de antes, de esas noches en las que Kazemaru estaba tan ebrio que la boca se le soltaba diciendo hasta esos secretos que juraba nunca revelar

-¿Si?- Kyoka se le quedo viendo antes de hablar

-Tienes razón, si se parecen, eres como la versión adulta de Kazemaru- sonrió suavemente a lo que Edgar se la dio de regreso antes de despedirse y marcharse del lugar -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto con curiosidad la muchachita, Suzuno negó y siguió su camino, estaba seguro que la apariencia similar no era lo único que compartía con su amigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fubuki vagaba por las calles de la ciudad observando vagamente los coloridos escaparates, en más de una ocasión le había parecido ver a Haruya pero siempre terminaba siendo alguien que se le parecía o simplemente una ilusión suya, soltó un quedo suspiro y volcó su atención en un escaparate donde una preciosa casa hecha con galletas se alzaba, había glaseado blanco en el techo dando la impresión de nieve y tenía varios detalles con gomitas de caramelo, por un momento imagino su antigua casa y se le antojo demasiado parecida a aquella fachada de caramelo, tal vez dentro había un pequeño Atsuya y un Shirou de jengibre teniendo la felicidad que ellos no, poso su blanca mano en el cristal dejando volar un poco más su imaginación cuando sus oídos fueron llenados por el sonido de la campanilla en la puerta, desvió sus empolvados ojitos solo para encontrarse con muchacho que podría ser uno o dos años menor que él, de cabello turquesa desordenado y preciosos ojos ámbar, lo miro con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño

-¿Y tú que me ves?- apenas esa frase dejo los labios del menor Shirou aparto la mirada intimidado, el oji-ámbar lo miro extrañado antes de restarle importancia y seguir su rumbo, Fubuki se quedó observando al menor, su forma de caminar, su hablar y sus ojos.

Le recordaba a… negó suavemente, tenía que dejar el pasado donde estaba y no echarle mas sal a la herida, suspiro antes de adentrarse en la pastelería, el aroma a dulce y galletas lo envolvió y dejo que eso llenara su mente por al menos un par de horas más, lo que no sabía era que aquellos orbes ámbar le perseguirían por mucho tiempo más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Quiero otro~- Attakai miro a Masaki que frotaba su cabeza contra él tratando de convencerlo de comprarle otro helado

-Ya fue suficiente por hoy Masaki- el mencionado inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos

-Pero yo quiero- lo miro con sus ojitos ámbar algo cristalizado haciendo que el oji-negro se mordiera el labio

-Masaki- el muchacho se acercó un poco poniendo nervioso a Attakai

-Attakai- musito demasiado cerca de su rostro –Entonces al menos dame un beso- sus ojos se posaron en los labios del más bajo, de pronto su voz se oía más grave, esos cambios de actitud aun lo descolocaban, le parecía un tanto increíble que tantas personalidad cupieran en su cabeza, le restó importancia a aquello y lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo, sintió una de las manos del más alto sobre su pierna subiendo lentamente por el interior de sus muslos y le mordió el labio haciendo que el oji-ámbar separara los labios en un suspiro, su lengua se abrió paso en su boca en tanto sentía aquella mano deslizarse lentamente arriba y abajo pasando peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, Attakai jadeo y enterró sus dedos en el cabello del Masaki cuando la mano contraria finalmente se detuvo sobre su entrepierna presionando suavemente, sentía las mejillas arder y el corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho, se apartó apenas unos centímetros de los labios de Masaki solo para encontrase a este sonriendo, una sonrisa amplia y un poco infantil, sus ojos le miraban con ese singular brillo que aparecia cada que estaban cerca, le sonrió con suavidad y dejo un corto beso en sus labios antes de tomar la mano que ahora reposaba sobre su pierna

-Ya es un poco tarde- se puso de pie seguido de Masaki y empezó a caminar sin soltar su mano, el oji-ámbar miro sus manos unidas y volvió a sonreír antes de seguirle el paso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Y dime porque demonios lo dejaste vivir aquí?- Fudou observaba con molestia a Kazemaru quien hace un par de días había comenzado a vivir con él

-No podía dejarlo solo- uso como argumento –somos familia- lo miro esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para convencerlo

-Me importa una mierda y lo sabes, se ira- sentencio antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la cocina

-Akio- el de moña lo miro unos segundos antes de seguirlo –Yo cubriré sus gastos y me encargare de que no te moleste, pero deja que se quede- el oji-verde lo miro y por un momento quiso reír ante la expresión tan patética en el rostro de su amigo

-Me lo voy a pensar- saco una lata de cerveza del refrigerador y volvió a la pequeña sala donde el ruido de la televisión pretendía llenar un vació más grande de lo aparente

-Akio~- a los segundos llego Ichirouta nuevamente acomodándose a su lado y frotando su cabeza contra su hombro como un cachorrito

-¡Esta bien, está bien! Ya déjame en paz- el oji-avellana sonrió y abrazo efusivamente a Akio para luego besarle la mejilla mientras este intentaba por todos los medios quitárselo de encima –Suéltame maldito afeminado- musito entre dientes, Kazemaru solo sonreía aferrándolo más fuerte

-No~- había comenzado a frotar su mejilla contra la de Akio haciéndolo soltar mas de un insulto hacía su amigo que parecía reacio a soltarlo –Gracias- dijo finalmente antes de soltarlo, Fudou le envió una mirada enfadada

-Si, como sea- volvió la vista al aparato frente a él y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza antes de mirar de reojo como Ichirouta se acomodaba en el sofá y comenzaba a juguetear con algunos mechones de su cabello, recordó por un momento a Sakuma y como solía hacer lo mismo cuando se aburría, mientras le daba otro sorbo a la lata decidió prometerse que si no había logrado hacer algo por Sakuma lo haría por Kazemaru, no iba a permitir que su amigo acabara en un ataúd a tan corta edad, se aseguraría el mismo de sacarlo del oscuro sendero que su vida había tomado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** A veces el pasado no te deja en paz u-u Como ven empezamos con algo suave y con "buenas" nuevas, ahora, creo que notaron que van a haber mas personajes, esto lo decidí mientras escribía ademas como publique en Facebook, Shirou tiene una obsesión con los ojos ámbar, dejare una que otra pegunta al final de los capítulos, a Kira le gusta esa dinámica :3

\- ¿Quien sera el misterioso oji-ámbar que vio Shirou?

\- ¿Que relación tendrá Edgar con Kazemaru?

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	28. One day

**Notas del autor -** Privet~ Kira retorna despues de creo que mas de un mes sin actualizar, me disculpo por eso pero estaba en una mala racha, comenzando por falta de inspiración, seguido de enfermedades para rematar con una recaida animica, pero regrese, o esa es mi intención, ya que la inspiración llego a días de volver a clases u-u pero weno, les traigo drama y tragedía, un anuncio especial al final.

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"If you knew"_ Joel Faviere

 _"Demons"_ Imagine dragons

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo. _"Demons"_ para la última escena ;)

 **Advertencias -** Oc. AU. Drama.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Nissa y Masaki son de mi propiedad, también los misteriosos aparecidos.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XXVII - One day**_

Un suspiro cansino abandono los labios de Kariya, tras salir de la chocolatería había desviado su rumbo hacía un pequeño parque a unas calles de allí, se sentó en una de las bancas y fijo sus orbes dorados en el cielo nublado, se sentía tan ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, tal vez se debiera a que realmente no conocía a nadie en ese lugar nuevo para él, cerró los ojos cuando cientos de recuerdos llegaron de golpe y sintió su pecho contraerse dolorosamente, volvió a abrir los ojos cuando una sombra bloqueo la luz que aquel gris cielo le brindaba, lo primero que atrapo su atención fue aquella sonrisa tan gentil, estudio los rasgos de aquel desconocidos, su piel blanca y su cabello platinado, bajo sus ojos cerrados habían ojeras que indicaban un no muy buen dormir, cuando aquellos ojos se abrieron sintió un cumulo de emociones mezclarse dentro, aquellos ojos grises que tan gentilmente le miraban lucían tan cansados, tan melancólicos que no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos se cristalizaran

-Ten- su voz se oyó suave y demasiado confortante cuando extendió su blanca mano hacía él –Para alegrar un poco él día- el peli-turquesa recibió el caramelo de chocolate apartando apenas la mirada de la contraria

-Gracias- musito en voz baja, el misterioso albino le dedico una cálida sonrisa que causo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-No hay de que- acomodo su bolso sobre su hombro –Hasta pronto desconocido- le dio una última sonrisa antes de darle la espalda y seguir su rumbo, Kariya se quedó allí, observando por donde aquel misterioso chico se alejaba, volvió la mirada al dulce en su mano y esbozo una suave sonrisa, lo guardo en su chaqueta y decidió volver a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, hizo el camino con lentitud y se detuvo frente a la puerta de aquel pequeño departamento, saco las llaves y sin mucho preámbulo abrió, el sonido de la televisión lo recibió como fondo

-Ya estoy en casa- musito en voz baja, se escucharon pasos apresurados desde una de las habitaciones para que posteriormente Kazemaru apareciera sonriéndole

-Bienvenido a casa- Kariya se quedó viendo a su primo largamente, hace tanto que no lo veía sonreír así, hace tanto que no lo veía sonreírle así, el de moña ladeo el rostro con curiosidad -¿Estas bien?- una expresión de sorpresa se pintó en su rostro cuando sintió al menor aferrarse a él en un abrazo –Masaki-

-Ahora lo estoy- oculto el rostro en el pecho de su primo y solo entonces se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas de tristeza, la mano tibia de Ichirouta se deslizo suavemente hasta su cabeza acariciando su cabello con cariño, sonrió con suavidad cuando lo sintió frotar su rostro contra su pecho buscando cariño como un cachorro, apretó más el abrazo y se quedó allí, conteniendo al pequeño niño asustado que en realidad seguía siendo Kariya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un nuevo día se alzaba y Attakai dormía plácidamente esperando oír la molesta alarma para abrir sus ojos, se removió inquieto cuando fue el sonido de su teléfono el que interrumpió su ensoñación, tomo el objeto con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a mandar al demonio a quien fuese que lo molestaba a esas horas, su expresión cambió cuando logro vislumbrar la foto de Masaki en la llamada, sonrió suavemente antes de contestar

- _Buenos días~-_ canturreo animado el oji-ámbar desde el otro lado _-¿Te desperté?-_

-Buenos días y sí, me despertaste- se acomodó un poco en la cama antes de preguntar -¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

- _Salí a correr_ \- no tenía que ser adivino para saber que en ese mismo momento Masaki sonreía del otro lado

-¿Y no pasaste a verme?- dijo a modo de broma

- _No se me ocurrió_ \- musito – _La próxima vez pasare, pero iré ahora por ti_ \- agrego rápidamente

-Está bien- respondió sin poder evitar sonreír

- _Nissa ya me voy_ \- frunció el ceño cuando al fondo escucho a Nissa soltar algunos insultos hacia su persona – _No es un idiota, es lindo y-¡Waa!-_ escucho ruidos de golpes seguido de la preocupada voz de Nissa y Soren

-¿Masaki estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, pasaron unos segundos antes de escuchar la risa de Masaki

- _Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo tropecé… con las escaleras_ \- rio otro poco, Attakai suspiro aliviado

-Tengo que colgar, voy a levantarme- escucho un sonido de protesta del otro lado y pudo asegurar que ahora mismo el oji-ámbar estaba haciendo un puchero

- _Está bien, te llamo cuando este allá_ \- dicho esto la llamada termino, el oji-negro se quedó observando la pantallas algunos segundos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse y colocarse sus anteojos, se puso de pie y camino sin mucha prisa al baño tras tomar una toalla, la alarma sonó cuando se encontraba ya vestido, supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a despertar más temprano ahora que ese molesto chico había invadido su vida, apago el despertador y se encamino a la cocina, Goenji apareció minutos después con el rostro adormilado y despeinado

-Te dormiste- Shuuya soltó un sonido de protesta

-Cállate- espeto molesto, tras beber un vaso de agua despareció por el pasillo, a los pocos minutos Masaki llego tan ruidoso como siempre, salieron rumbo a Raimon tras desayunar y Attakai agradeció que el más alto lo hubiese despertado más temprano pues gracias a eso tuvo tiempo de tocar y besar de más hasta que Shuuya los interrumpió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era eso de las diez cuando el avión con origen Grecia arribó en el aeropuerto, los pasajeros comenzaron uno a uno a bajar buscando sus cosas y sus respectivas familias o un taxi que los llevara a su destino, entre todo aquel tumulto un par de chicos llamaban la atención gracias a la peculiaridad de sus apariencias, ambos caminaban intercambiando algunas frases buscando su equipaje, una vez lo consiguieron caminaron fuera del lugar

-Dijiste que llegaríamos por la tarde- alego el más pequeño cruzado de brazos e inflando las mejillas, el más alto de intimidante mirada carmesí soltó un bufido

-No seas infantil- mientras decía esto el menor saco un par de lentes de sol y se los coloco con el ceño fruncido

-Esto apesta- musito molesto arrastrando su equipaje, el mayor sonrió ladino antes de seguir los pasos del pequeño, se subieron en un taxi donde el pequeño oji-verde siguió despotricando por la hora de llegada, se bajaron frente a una casa azul casi en los límites de la ciudad -¿Quieres darte prisa? Me estoy muriendo aquí- dramatizo el menor cruzándose de brazos, apenas la puerta se abrió entro lanzándose sobre el sofá de cuero rojo en la sala

-Finalmente en casa- musito por lo bajo, dejo las llaves sobre un mueble y sin problemas cargo con su equipaje y el de su quejumbroso acompañante, tras dejar las cosas en su lugar volvió con él sentándose a su lado

-¿Qué se supone que vinimos a hacer aquí?- inquirió ladeando el rostro y aferrándose al brazo del mayor

-Recuperar al idiota de mi hermano- el pequeño oji-verde inflo las mejillas abrazándose esta vez a la cintura del otro

-No me agrada él- hundió el rostro en su pecho sonrojado cuando sintió la mano del mayor desordenando su cabello

-Enano idiota- rodeo con su fuerte brazo el menudo cuerpo del adolescente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Chico nuevo~- Tetsuna entro a su salón diciendo esto mientras su gemelo moría de sueño sobre su pupitre

-Me vale- se quejó apenas, sus ojos se cerraban cada tanto y bajo sus ojos un par de marcadas ojeras lo hacían ver aún más pálido que de costumbre, el de cabello rio divertido

-Te dije que no te quedaras viendo televisión hasta tarde- Tetsuya gruño con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos, el timbre sonó dando inicio a una nueva clase y haciendo que el Uchiha de cabello largo se sobresaltara causando de paso la risa de su gemelo, la energética maestra de historia haciendo que Tetsuya quisiera llorar, odiaba a esa mujer

-Atención muchachos, tenemos un nuevo alumno hoy y me gustaría que se presentara… cuando ustedes se dignen a guardar silencio- una sonrisa rápida apareció en sus labios la misma que desapareció en menos de un segundo, poco a poco el salón se quedó en completo silencio observando al muchacho de cabellos turquesa frente a ellos

-Mi nombre es Kariya Masaki- el ceño del muchacho permanecía fruncido mientras hablaba, Tetsuna codeo a su hermano que levanto la mirada apenas para encontrarse con una mini copia de Kazemaru, solo que este parecía más gruñón que el mayor

-Son como ustedes- musito cerca de ellos Benjamín que apenas entraba al salón, Tetsuya volteo para asesinarlo con la mirada cosa que hizo al peli-rojo y al de melena reír escandalosamente

-¿Algo que compartir con la clase?- los tres involucrados volvieron la vista al frente negando –Entonces comencemos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, Tetsuya dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras el nuevo caminaba hacia el que sería su nuevo puesto justo detrás de Benjamín.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Atrapen a ese maldito perro!- los estudiantes que recientemente salían de otra jornada de clases observaron con rareza a la castaña que corría desesperada tras un Samoyedo color galleta, el peludo animal corría con la lengua afuera y arrastrando una correa azul -¡Por favor no es tan difícil!- se quejó la muchacha al ver que todos solo observaban como el perro de aproximadamente medio metro corría huyendo de la que suponían su dueña, entro sin bajar la velocidad a el campus de Raimon lanzándose sin pensarlo sobre Takeru que debido al peso del animal cayo directamente al suelo mientras era olfateado por el canino

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yokaze a su lado al ver que el perro no tenía intenciones de bajarse aun de su pareja, el oji-marrón asintió algo aturdido por el golpe, finalmente la castaña llego con ambos chicos respirando agitada, tomo la correa de su mascota y comenzó a jalarlo siendo inmediatamente jalada del lado contrario

-Estate quieto- espeto ya algo cansada, le dedico una sonrisa apenada al peli-negro que terminaba de sacudir su uniforme –Lo siento, suele ser muy inquieto-

-Eso lo note- dijo el más alto sobándose la cabeza, a su lado Yokaze sonrió divertido –Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, no hubo heridos después de todo- agrego con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que así sea- sonrió segundos antes de que el Samoyedo comenzara a jalarla nuevamente

-¿No es muy grande para ti?- tras aquella pregunta el ceño de la chica se frunció mientras veía aquellos intensos ojos marrones frente a ella

-¡Hakki, ataca!- tras soltar la correa el mencionado corrió persiguiendo a quien sería su nueva víctima de juegos

-¿No es peligroso?- inquirió preocupado el peli-azul a su lado, la mirada olivo de la chica escaneo al muchacho de arriba abajo haciendo que desviara la mirada incomodo, esa chica definitivamente no era disimulada

-No, esta entrenado- sonrió mientras observaba a su mascota perseguir a aquel aterrado peli-negro –Pero tiene demasiada energía- ladeo el rostro cuando Takeru intentaba casi al borde de la histeria trepar un árbol para no ser "devorado" por aquel energético canino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Demons**_

Masaki paso directo a su cuarto nada más llegar a casa, tras cerrar la puerta llevo una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, últimamente tenía demasiadas jaquecas, cerró los ojos un momento tratando de aplacar aquella intensa punzada, soltó un gruñido y llevo su mano libre hasta su cabeza no sin antes cerrar con llave, se dejó caer despacio hasta quedar completamente sentado en el suelo, apoyo la frente en la puerta y se golpeó suavemente con ella, soltó otro gruñido y volvió a golpearse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, justo cuando todo parecía ir tan bien, cuando parecía que los problemas se alejaban, hizo las manos puño y volvió a golpearse contra el objeto inanimado esta vez más fuerte, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas segundos antes de volver a azotarse esta vez de forma brusca y repetidamente hasta sentir un hilo de sangre deslizarse por su frente

-¿Masaki?- el oji-ámbar se detuvo un momento solo para ponerle atención a lo que su hermanita tenía que decir –Tienes visita-

-No quiero ver a nadie- hubo un silencio hasta que Nissa volvió a hablar

-Es Attakai- lo dijo resignada como si el hecho de que el oji-negro visitara a su hermano no le agradara

-…No quiero ver a nadie- dudo un momento antes de responder, Nissa suspiro del otro lado antes de volver con Attakai

-No quiere ver a nadie- una vez dijo esto observo la reacción del muchacho en silenció, pareció triste, soltó un suspiro resignado –Ten- le entrego la llave de la habitación de Masaki -Si no lo ves está bajo la cama- Attakai la miro extrañado un momento antes de subir, abrió la puerta despacio encontrando la habitación vacía

-Masaki- no hubo respuesta, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se inclinó junto a la cama, miro bajo está encontrándose a Masaki boca arriba observando quien sabe qué cosa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo -¿Qué haces ahí?- el más alto lo miro de reojo, dejando a la vista el delgado hilo de sangre que cruzaba su frente pasando sobre su nariz para luego perderse por un sendero sobre una de sus mejillas, parpadeo un par de veces

-Vete- musito despacio, Attakai frunció el ceño suavemente

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la frente?- Masaki suspiro antes de salir, se puso de pie junto con el oji-negro y puso las manos sobre sus hombros

-Vete- repitió un poco más fuerte, Attakai lo miro extrañado, algo estaba mal y no se iría sin saberlo, claro que Masaki tenía un plan completamente distinto

-No me iré- un silenció tenso se formó entre ambos, el oji-ámbar endureció la mirada y lo empujo por los hombros hasta la puerta, la abrió con un rápido movimiento y lo empujo fuera de la habitación, le cerró la puerta en la cara para luego apoyarse en esta -¡Masaki abre la puerta!- golpeo un par de veces la misma al ver que no podría abrirla

 **" _No quiero decepcionarte pero estoy atado al infierno"_**

-¡Vete!- cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió una nueva punzada en la cabeza -¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!- a pesar de la fuerza y rabia en su voz sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas -¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!- Attakai se quedó estático en su lugar, parpadeo varias veces intentando disipar las lágrimas que en sus ojos se habían formado

-Si es lo que quieres- el de anteojos se alejó, dejando a Masaki del otro lado conteniendo las lágrimas, es que no podía, simplemente no podía permitirse hacerle daño, el que tantas veces el mismo se autoinflingía, prefería verlo lejos, a salvo de él, gruño nuevamente antes de que un grito de dolor escapara de sus labios, cerro rápidamente con llave antes de volver a desplomarse en el suelo, gruñendo y gimiendo de dolor, se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando sintió que el mismo se desvanecía, sabía lo que vendría ahora y le aterraba, luchar otra vez consigo mismo era algo doloroso, algo de lo que no quería alguien más fuera parte, se abrazó a si mismo con desesperación mientras sollozaba.

 _Lo odiaba._

 _Se odiaba._

 **" _Ahora no puedo escapar si no me enseñas a hacerlo tú"_**

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Chan chan cha~n, ¿que tal el drama? esto se pondra bueno, se nos vienen unas buenas escenas de drama y también algo de hard yaoi, tengo varias cosillas que decir, pero antes~ una dedicatoria... la canción de la escena final esta dedicada a Attakai, no lo digo yo, lo dice Masaki, eso, para seguir, tengo planeado comenzar a cambiar algunos personajes, creo que habrán notado que estoy incluyendo nuevos personajes por ende varios también desapareceran, no se aun si se iran, moriran o que ondi, pero ya no estaran, lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto, es posible que algunos capitulos mas adelante acepte nuevamente Oc's, aun no lo se, esta en ascuas u-u que mas~ no lo recuerdo~ ah si! preguntitas Kawaii

\- ¿Que les parece que incluya nuevos personajes?

\- ¿Adivinan quien es el chico que se "encontro" Kariya en el parque?

\- ¿Quienes son los dos misteriosos extranjeros? Yo se que saben~

\- ¿Que se habrá quedado viendo Tetsuya hasta tan tarde~?

\- ¿La dueña de Hakki se les hace conocida? Si, Hakki hace participación como perro en esta historia

\- ¿Que ocurrira con Attakai y Masaki?

\- ¿Les gustan los pollitos? n-n

 **En el proximo capitulo** \- Edgar Valtinas y su paso por la vida de Ichirouta. ¿Hermano de quien?

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

(Publicado en...)

F

A

N

F

I

C

T

I

O

N

.

N

E

T


	29. Pensamientos de media noche

**Notas del autor** \- Es oficialmente sabado por acá hace dos horas, había hablado de una actualización de Warriors, recuerdan? pues bueno, estaba deprimida y logre terminar este cap, supongo que quienes me tienen en Facebook habrán notado que desapareci, cerre mi cuenta, al menos por un tiempo, lo reabrire en octubre porque es mi mes favorito, se viene halloween y necesito ideas para la historia del 31, tengo muchas mas cositas depresivas que decir abajito, por ahora el fic.

 **Música del capitulo** - _"Say something"_ Cami Gallardo Cover.

 _"Tawagoto speaker"_ acoustic version

 **Aclaraciones** \- Kira quiere ver arder el mundo

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Drama.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Masaki es de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XXVIII - Pensamientos de media noche**_

Era pasada la media noche cuando todo se detuvo, un último suspiro abandono los labios del peli-negro antes de cerrar los ojos, pasaron cinco silenciosos minutos antes de volverlos a abrir enfocando el blanco techo de su cuarto

-Tengo que hacer algo con eso- musito despacio refiriéndose a aquella pulcra pureza que era su techo, sus orbes ámbar quedaron fijos en aquel blanco, sentía algo húmedo deslizarse por su brazo haciendo un camino hasta llegar al suelo humedeciendo también parte de su ropa, otro cansado suspiro dejo sus labios cuando las lágrimas hicieron acto de aparición, se sentó con algo de brusquedad causando un mareo, llevo su mano temblorosa hasta su cabeza y se quedó en esa posición por algunos minutos más, sus opacos ojos vagaron por la oscuridad de la habitación observando los destrozos que sus propias manos habían causado, estiro su brazo lastimado hasta tomar su preciada muñeca, con su vestido ya viejo y su cabello de oro, volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo abrazando al inanimado ser, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar aquella punzada en su pecho, tratando de olvidar todas aquellas crueles palabras que le había gritado en la cara a quien consideraba su más grande amor, se encogió sobre sí mismo sin fuerzas para contener su llanto, soltando lastimeros sollozos mientras su cuerpo se agitaba y retorcía por aquel dolor, un dolor que a lo largo de su vida solo había logrado incrementarse, en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar muerto, deseo haber sido él el que hubiese muerto en aquel accidente y no sus padres, deseo no haber conocido a Attakai y no haberlo amado como lo hacía, en ese momento lo único que lo podría dejar en paz sería desaparecer, tal como años atrás lo habían hecho sus hermanos y deseo que Nissa nunca lo hubiese escogido a él para cuidarla, porque tal vez si ella no estuviera a su lado el ya habría dejado de ser hace mucho, tal vez su vida ya habría acabado y no estaría luchando desesperadamente por no perder lo poco que quedaba de su identidad, no se encontraría fingiendo esa sonrisa que ya parecía demasiado real y sincera mientras su interior rogaba por ayuda, se abrazó a si mismo desesperado tratando de darse consuelo

 _-"Yo cuidare de ti"-_ los ojos de Masaki se abrieron apenas inundados de lágrimas vislumbrando una silueta borrosa junto a él, dio un pequeño asentimiento y cerro nuevamente los ojos _–"No dejare que nadie te lastime"-_ y en ese momento, mientras caía en la inconciencia pudo jurar que aquella caricia había sido tan real como él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kazemaru se encontraba leyendo cuando recibió un mensaje de Suzuno, los segundos que tardo en leerlo fueron los que su rostro tardo en poner una mueca de sorpresa

" _Me topé con Edgar hace unos días."_

Tan corto como eso, sus manos temblaron sin soltar aquel aparato mientras sus ojos repasaban una y otra vez el mensaje.

-Ichirouta…- sus orbes avellana chocaron con los ámbar de Kariya, este se acercó preocupado al ver la inquietud presente en sus ojos -¿Estas bien?- se sentó junto a él mientras sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente por las suaves hebras de su cabello, Ichirouta asintió despacio -¿Seguro?-

-Creo que si- parpadeo un par de veces antes de esbozar una sonrisa un tanto forzada -¿Necesitas algo?- Kariya suspiro suavemente

-Tu compañero es un gruñón- Kazemaru rio suavemente al ver a su primo cruzado de brazos

-Lo sé, lo sé, luego de un tiempo uno se acostumbra- Kariya solo farfullo con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba la mirada, la expresión de Kazemaru cambio a una más sorprendida cuando vio al oji-ámbar jalar suavemente el borde de su pijama

\- … ¿Puedo dormir aquí?- Preguntó en voz baja, casi en un susurro, con la mirada puesta en las sabanas tratando de ocultar el suave rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas

-Claro- poso la mano sobre la cabeza del menor desordenando suavemente su cabello, minutos después Masaki se encontraba metido bajo las sabanas mientras Ichirouta le acariciaba suavemente el cabello tratando de hacer dormir a su pequeño primo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que era lo que había hecho mal ¿Tan rápido se había cansado Masaki de él? Se quitó los anteojos y llevo una de sus manos hasta su rostro tratando de alejar los deseos de llorar pero fue inútil, sus ojos se llenaron inevitablemente de lágrimas dejándolas salir una a una con rapidez, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos llorando en silencio, aun sin acabar de creer lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde, deslizo las manos por su cabello mirando a todos lados tratando de distraer su mente de aquel dolor que lo apuñalaba tan fuerte, repaso mentalmente el día completo, el anterior e incluso la semana tratando de buscar un motivo para que el oji-ámbar hiciera lo que hizo, al no encontrar nada solo pudo frustrarse, las lágrimas ya libres por sus mejillas eran incontenibles, no podía detenerse, por más que lo quisiera, por más que tratara de tranquilizarse no lo conseguía

-¿Attakai, estas bien?- escucho del otro lado a Goenji, se mordió el labio tratando de calmar un poco su respiración

-Si… no te preocupes- su voz sonó temblorosa en la última palabra haciendo que el rubio muchacho se preocupara fuera de la habitación

-Si quieres hablar estoy en mi cuarto- musito un poco más bajo

-Gracias- su voz ya a punto de quebrarse no fue capaz de decir algo más, sentía que el aire le faltaba y que aquel nudo en la garganta era cada vez mayor, los minutos pasaron lentos mientras Attakai buscaba una solución a toda esa situación, no pensaba renunciar tan fácil a ese energético chico, ese fue el último pensamiento que cruzo su mente antes de caer dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Tawagoto Speaker**_

Kazemaru tenía apenas catorce cuando conoció a Edgar Valtinas y en ese instante no pudo llegar a imaginar lo importante que ese sujeto sería en su vida y es que a esa edad no podría siquiera pensar en el cambio tan radical que tendría todo su mundo, Edgar llego como un amigo, como alguien en quien podría confiar e inocentemente lo hizo.

Confió.

Y sus sueños se vieron completamente destrozados, cayó desde la nube azotándose contra el duro asfalto.

Contra la realidad.

Fue despojado de su inocencia, se le enseño un mundo cruel y roto, Edgar le enseño que la realidad no era felicidad, le enseño que la felicidad es efímera, tan efímera como su propia existencia, Edgar estuvo allí cuando intentó suicidarse la primera vez, estuvo ahí cuando su mundo se desmorono, cuando todo era oscuro.

Pero fue Edgar quien se llevó parte de su luz, fue ese chico de apariencia tan similar a él que lo ilusiono con sus dulces palabras, el mismo al que le entrego absolutamente todo, al único al que le entrego su corazón en bandeja de plata, le dio el poder de destrozarlo y como una lección Edgar lo hizo, rompió su corazón, su convicción y su sonrisa.

Edgar en su tiempo lo fue todo y lo dejo sin nada, en ese momento Ichirouta entendió que no debía entregar todo, aprendió que el mundo no es un cuento de hadas, que no todos tienen final feliz y que su final feliz había sido vilmente destrozado, su final feliz… su final…

…Su muerte…

Para Ichirouta ese era su final feliz, en algún punto comprendió que él nunca tendría un cuento de hadas, que nunca habría un amor que diera todo por él y que él nunca daría todo por alguien, entendió que el mismo ya no podría entregar su lastimado corazón una vez más, nunca por completo, comprendió que posiblemente su existencia no era más que una burla y se aferró tanto a Edgar, que logro sentir por escasos momento que valía la pena, que era feliz y su felicidad se fue tan rápido como llego, no volvió a ver a ese muchacho inglés, no volvió a oír su voz, no volvió a sentir su calor, no volvió a amar como lo amo a él y se quedó ahí, como un muñeco roto, con el corazón en miles de pedazos y mientras intentaba repararlo los trozos se clavaban, tan profundo, tan doloroso que su pecho ardía y se rindió, los pedazos regados por ahí, las heridas abiertas que nunca sanaron, la falsa careta que les enseño a todos, la gentileza que había perdido y la perversión oculta tras sus ojos.

Para Kazemaru Ichirouta, Edgar Valtinas fue un antes y un después en su vida, lo fue todo y le dejo nada, Edgar cambio su vida por completo, cambió su percepción de las cosas, volvió su mundo más sombrío y su corazón más duro, Edgar fue aquello que lo completo, fue aquella calidez que nunca más volvió a sentir, fue lo más grande que le ocurrió, luego de él, todo se apagó, todo se hundió y él se volvió la burla de antes, puso en práctica la falsa sonrisa gentil, la falsedad se volvió parte de él y lo único que podía hacer era reír, reír de lo patético que era, burlarse de la broma en la que se había transformado, la burla que hasta el día de hoy era, la burla que nunca dejaría de ser.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- La ultima escena salio depre, mucho, la escribi hace unas horas cuando me sentia como la mierda mas grande del mundo, aun me siento así pero bueno, razones por las que cerre mi Facebook, me estaba ahogando, estoy pasando por un mal momento, de hecho me sorprende que tardara tanto en llegar, en fin, no me siento bien conmigo misma, estoy deprimida, lloro por los rincones y bla, bla, bla, Twitter es mi confidente, si alguien quiere ver mi depresivo Twitter, el link esta en mi perfil de FF, Vega es mi portada :3 en temas de mayor relevancia, tengo un nuevo fic en proceso, lo subire posiblemente en Wattpad o tal vez, solo tal vez aquí, abajito dejare un spoiler.

Enfocandonos en el fic, espero que hayan escuchado "Tawagoto speaker" con la ultima escena, escogi esa canción porque me llega mucho y porque así se siente Kazemaru respecto a muchas cosas sobre si mismo, si recuerdan los primeros capitulos Kaze finge ser quien alguna vez fue y por eso se considera a si mismo una burla, también revele que mas de una vez ha intentado suicidarse, eso me recuerda las veces que me importo una mierda mi vida, si, los recuerdos me estan atacando, como sea, mis queridos niños Ichirouta es de las que la tendra mas dificil de ahora en adelante, ahora que parte de su pasado salio a la luz.

Otra cosa, voy a reabrir el envio de Oc's, aun no, cuando lo haga volvere a poner la fichita Kawaii, les aviso también que van a ir desapareciendo personajes y Oc's y se que es cruel pero ire viendo que tan seguido comentan para ir descartandolos, así que ya saben dejen review para esta triste alma :3 eso es todo for now.

 **-Proximamente-**

-¡Árbol!- Kise giro bruscamente el volante evitando así chocar con el enorme roble a mitad del camino

-¿No íbamos a la casa de campo?- Satoshi miro a Masaki con curiosidad

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- el oji-ámbar se aferró al asiento del chico apuntando el camino

-¡Porque vamos al muelle!- hubo un grito general antes de que el peli-rojo desesperado girara el volante tratando de evitar la caída, la furgoneta patino saltando desde inicio del muelle, Satoshi juro ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos mientras Kise le rezaba a quien sabe quién y se escuchaba la risa de Toru y Masaki desde atrás, el vehículo se mantuvo escasos segundos en el aire antes de enterrarse en la tibia arena de playa.

o-o-o-o

Si llegasta hasta aquí, muchas gracias

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	30. Tears

**Notas del autor -** ¿Se dan cuenta de que llevamos treinta capitulos de este fic? es para celebrar, es el fic mas largo que he escrito u-u supongo que superaremos los cincuenta porque se viene tercera parte también, este capitulo salio cortito porque mi religión me prohibe escribir los días domingos :3 y porque empieza un nuevo "arco", el mas tragico me dice mi conciencia, de hecho estuve teniendo varias ideas respecto a algunas cosas, una de ellas es que Soren necesita pareja en la historia, trabaja tan duro u-u necesita amor, pero bueno, abajito dejare mas cosillas, entre ellas la fichita Kawaii

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Yuragi"_ Koko ver.

 **Aclaraciones** \- Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Drama.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Masaki, Soren, Nissa, Aqua, Saga y Marshall son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XXIX - Tears**_

Cuando Fudou se levantó esa mañana y vio a Kazemaru salir de la habitación que anteriormente había pertenecido a Sakuma no pudo evitar pensar en él, había tantas cosas que le quería preguntar, tantas cosas que no le dijo, tantas que Jirou no logro, soltó un largo y tembloroso suspiro sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, volvió la mirada al desayuno que estaba terminando.

Él no había llorado la muerte de Jirou.

-Akio, ¿Estas bien?- la pregunta del de orbes avellana lo tomo por sorpresa, levanto la mirada para verle confundido

-…Estoy bien- musito despacio, sentía que no podía hablar más alto que eso, que si lo hacía…

-Estas llorando- Kazemaru entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con preocupación.

…Lloraría.

El oji-verde llevo una de sus manos hasta sus húmedas mejillas.

Nunca lloro a Sakuma.

La respiración del muchacho se volvió irregular mientras dejaba las lágrimas libres por sus mejillas, Ichirouta sintió el corazón encogerse de dolor en su pecho y lo atrajo en un abrazo, con Akio derramando lágrimas contra su pecho, con la respiración irregular y sollozos contenidos, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el primer sollozo dejo su boca, retorciendo de dolor entre aquellos brazos, siendo contenido por alguien tan roto y parecido a Sakuma que por un segundo creyó tenerlo de vuelta y se aferró a él con fuerza, Kazemaru solo podía abrazarlo, tratando de contener su destrozado corazón, tratando de juntar aunque sea un poquito las piezas, piezas que ya no encajaban, Kariya observaba en silencio pensando en que tantas heridas cargaban, observando como a quien creía fuerte se rompía con un simple recuerdo y entonces sintió ganas de llorar, tal como lo hacía aquel chico en brazos de su primo, el que silenciosamente dejaba fluir sus propias lágrimas, el que sufría silenciosamente, el que luchaba silenciosamente, el que hacía todo silenciosamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saga despertó como de costumbre cuando el sol lanzo sus primeros rayos, soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada hasta el pequeño albino que dormía entre sus brazos, esbozo una suave sonrisa mientras enredaba sus fríos dedos en aquel suave cabello, su cuerpo era frío y el de Marshall también, ambos seres no eran capaces de ofrecerle calor al otro y Saga quería creer que esa era una de las razones por la que estaban juntos, quería, pero no podía, porque él nunca había creído, más bien, porque él había dejado de creer en tantas cosas el día en que encontró a aquel muchachito vagando por las calles, dejo de creer en un ser supremo, dejo de creer en la humanidad, dejo de creer en el amor…

…Amor.

El amor que quería negar sentía por el albino, el amor que Marshall le profesaba cada día, en cada beso y en cada caricia que le regalaba, en cada gesto que sabía solo tenía con él, se quedó observando los rasgos del muchacho, su piel pálida contrastando con el color de las sabanas, su cuerpo pequeño descansando entre sus brazos, acomodo suavemente el cuerpo dormido del menor en la cama mientras se levantaba para hacer lo que usualmente hacía, ordeno la casa y mientras hacia el desayuno observo por la ventana, Marshall de seguro querría plantar algunas flores, tendría que dejar espacio también para los girasoles de su hermano

-¿Saga?- el muchacho volteo para encontrarse con la adormilada mirada del albino

-El desayuno ya está, siéntate- Marshall obedeció sentándose frente a la barra, Saga le sirvió y mientras el mismo bebía algo de café pensó en la cantidad exagerada de carne que comía ese niño

-¿Cuándo iremos por él?- aquella pregunta saco al peli-verde de sus pensamientos, se quedó viendo fijamente al chico

-Pronto- respondió con simpleza para dejar al oji-verde solo terminando su desayuno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Nissa bajo esa mañana para desayunar Masaki ya estaba vestido y listo para salir, sus orbes ámbar chocaron y la menor se acercó a mirarlo con cierta preocupación

-¿Y Soren?- sabiendo de antemano lo que su hermanita iba a preguntar desvió el tema antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo

-Está durmiendo aun- Masaki asintió y le beso la frente a Nissa

-Me iré antes, deje el desayuno hecho y ve a despertar a Soren- la menor asintió algo reticente mientras observaba a su hermano salir de la casa con paso lento, soltó un largo suspiro para luego subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación del mayor, suspiro nuevamente al no encontrarlo ahí, dirigió sus pasos hacia su despacho donde lo encontró dormido sobre un montón de planos y anotaciones, sonrió suavemente, otra vez se había dormido trabajando, bajo para prepararle algo de café y volvió a despertarlo

-Soren~- musito despacio mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos del mayor, el oji-ámbar se removió suavemente y abrió los ojos al sentir el olor a café –Ya amaneció- volvió a decir con suavidad, Soren ahogo un bostezo

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto antes de darle un sorbo al café que Nissa le había llevado

-Aún es temprano- mientras el rubio se levantaba Nissa jugueteaba con sus dedos –Masaki dejo el desayuno hecho- Soren la miro de reojo mientras salían del despacho

-¿Se fue antes?- Nissa asintió y ambos bajaron en silencio, ninguno podía saber cómo se sentía, mucho menos porque él ni lo mencionaba y lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que pidiera ayuda y esperar que no fuera demasiado tarde para brindársela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Masaki camino con paso lento hasta el hospital, soltó un largo suspiro antes de entrar y subir las escaleras con la mirada gacha, camino directamente hasta una de las consultas donde una linda muchachita peli-roja estaba

-¿Masaki?- el muchachito levanto apenas la mirada sentándose en la camilla y comenzando a quitarse lentamente la sudadera y el resto de ropa que cubría su torso, una expresión de tristeza se instaló en el rostro de la chica cuando vio el brazo del chico -¿Estas bien?- Masaki negó sin mirarla, la oji-verde reviso el brazo del chico cuidadosamente, luego de un rato se encontraba vendándolo mientras lo miraba de reojo

-Soy un idiota- musito con la voz rota, Aqua lo miro de reojo

-¿Qué ocurrió?- el oji-ámbar la miro con los ojos llorosos antes de relatarle los hechos ocurridos, Aqua solo escuchaba pacientemente mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo –No creo que seas un idiota, solo estas perdido- le tendió una paleta que Masaki recibió cabizbajo –Aclara bien tus pensamientos, no dejes que las voces dentro te digan que hacer, eres fuerte, puedes controlarlo- las lágrimas del chico se precipitaron por sus mejillas

-Soy débil- dijo entre lágrimas –Solo finjo ser fuerte, por Nissa- Aqua suspiro con tristeza

-¿Ella está bien? Ya sabes, por su…-

-Está bien- cortó bruscamente la frase de la chica reacio a pensar en aquel tema en ese momento, la peli-roja solo lo observo en silencio, se sentó en una silla y siguieron charlando el resto de la mañana.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** El descenlace de todo esto será tan doloroso~ Aqua solo aparecera en este capitulo, cositas para decir, varias creo, primero, el proximo capitulo todo vuelve a la "normalidad" osea que los Oc's de ustedes vuelven a escena, en este cap no porque antes de ir a la escuelita quiero Oc nuevos :3 otra cosa, los Oc's que ya tengan su "final feliz" no apareceran tanto, porque Jugend es drama y ellos por ahora no estan generando drama solo amor u-u

Estoy pensando en hacer una serie de Drabbles o One-shots por todo Octubre, relacionados con el fic que voy a publicar para Halloween o tal vez no, pero si tendran tematica oscura, lo publicare cuando tenga el primero que espero sea en unas horas, aceptare Oc's, también estoy cuestionandome la idea para el Fic de fin de mes porque escogi el tema de los espejos cosa que me aterra así existe la posibilidad de que la idea cambie, no me molestaria que me dieran ideas en los comentarios o en facebook o donde quieran n-n ahora la fichita Kawaii

Ficha.

 **.- Nombre y apellido:**

 **.- Edad: (15 a 17)**

 **.- Apariencia:**

 **.- Personalidad:**

 **.- Pareja:** (Manden varias opciones, Oc's personajes de IE Go tambien sirven)

 **.- Extra:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	31. It's a new day!

**Notas del autor** \- Hace dos meses no actualizaba .-. me siento pesimo por eso... Privet~ Kira finalmente se digna a actualizar, la primera actualización de año *lanza confeti* como no estuve antes les deseo un atrasado feliz año nuevo~ estuve batallando bastante con esta actualización, pense que podia hacerla más larga pero que creen, no pude, mi mente no dio para más .-. bueno creo que eso es todo for now

 **Aclaraciones -** Kira quiere ver arder el mundo.

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc. Drama. Shonen ai.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, Soren, Saga, Marshall y Daniel son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo XXX - It's a new day!**_

Un suspiro cansado abandono los labios de Soren, observo los papeles frente a él, los planos y contratos y volvió a suspirar mientras sus ojos se humedecían, de un tiempo acá todo se estaba complicando demasiado, mucho más cuando era esa persona que tanto había significado en su vida tiempo atrás quien llevaba todas aquellas complicaciones, su teléfono vibro junto a él con el nombre de aquella persona en la pantalla, se mordió el labio dudando el contestar, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras sostenía el aparato, suspiro largamente y contesto

-¿Diga?- su voz sonó algo temblorosa

 _-¿Estas bien?_ \- y que esa persona preguntara aquello solo hacía que sus ganas de llorar aumentaran, asintió torpemente para luego darse cuenta que su respuesta nunca llegaría a quien le hablaba

-Estoy… cansado- suspiro sonriendo levemente, hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea

- _Bien…_ \- respondió dudoso – _Los papeles…-_ Soren se estremeció

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a dejar que te los lleves así como así, voy a pelear- su voz sonó firme aunque sus ojos desbordaban de lágrimas y sus manos temblaban

- _No hagas esto más difícil… Soren_ \- el mencionado se mordió el labio con fuerza reprimiendo un sollozo que quería escapar de su boca

-Son míos- musito con un hilo de voz, su interlocutor suspiro del otro lado

- _Solo te estas lastimando, ambos sabemos cómo terminara esto_ \- sus hombros temblaron mientras contenía el llanto

-…Entonces luchare hasta el final-

- _Si es lo que quieres…-_ se escuchó un nuevo suspiro del otro lado – _Cuídate_ \- con esto la llamada dio por terminada, el rubio se quedó con el pequeño aparato en su mano, lucho por algunos minutos con las lágrimas hasta que le fue imposible, cuando el primer sollozo salió ya no pudo contenerse más, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba, en la soledad de aquella oficina, con tantas cosas dándole vuelta en la cabeza que lo mareaban, su cuerpo entero se sacudía por el dolor que le provocaba cada sollozo, cada pensamiento y de pronto se sintió tan vulnerable como cuando niño y deseo tanto volver el tiempo atrás, cuando aún era un adolescente, cuando había alguien que lo protegía, cuando alguien más lo amaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿A dónde vas?- el pequeño peli-gris miro a Saga buscando las llaves de su motocicleta y ladeo el rostro curioso

-Tengo que salir- su mirada se topó con la inocente de Marshall y suspiró –Regreso pronto- se acercó hasta el menor dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de salir, sentía la mirada del menor clavada en su espalda.

Marshall lo amaba pero… ¿y él? De verdad lo que sentía por ese niño era amor y si era así, ¿Por qué no se sentía como aquella vez? Soltó un largo suspiro y subió a su motocicleta, tenía la mente revuelta y sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer solo complicaría mas todo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba ver aquellos orbes ámbar mirándole otra vez, necesitaba saber que se había olvidado de él, comprobar que ya no había nada entre ellos, que ya no sentía nada cuando él le sonreía, con esa mirada demasiado inocente… soltó un bufido tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos, se puso su casco y encendió la motocicleta emprendiendo un camino que se había aprendido de memoria demasiado rápido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El timbre sonó dando inicio a la primera clase de la mañana, la cual para desgracia de muchos era Historia, grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando en lugar del usual anciano maestro llego el director acompañado de un sonriente y atractivo castaño, pronto más de una chica comentó acerca del hasta ahora desconocido hombre

-Bien muchachos, como algunos habrán sabido su antiguo maestro no se ha encontrado bien de salud por lo que decidió adelantar su retiro- la mirada del hombre se deslizo por todo el salón notando las faltas de siempre o al menos las que siempre habían cuando visitaba el salón –El será su nuevo maestro, trátenlo bien- señalo al castaño junto a él que alzo la mano saludando, dicho esto el director suspiró y salió del salón esperando a que el nuevo profesor fuera capaz de controlar a sus hormonales estudiantes, el castaño espero a que el hombre mayor desapareciera para dirigirse a quienes serían sus nuevos alumnos

-Buenos días- más de uno alcanzó a notar el acento extranjero del chico –Mi nombre es Daniel Samperi y seré su nuevo maestro- sonrió ampliamente encandilando a la mayoría de las chicas y a más de algún alumno –Me portare bien si ustedes lo hacen- con esto dicho se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó la clase.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué demonios es esto? Maestros nuevos, estudiantes nuevos, lo único que falta es que cambien al director- Yugata se cruzó de brazos

-A mí me agrada el director- respondió Midorikawa mientras devoraba una bolsa de gomitas

-No te pregunte- el peli-verde hizo un adorable mohín haciendo a Yugata gruñir

-Parecen un par de niños- la peli-negra bufó viendo a Kazemaru sentándose junto a Ryuuji –Pero si es un poco llamativo que llegue tanto estudiante nuevo- robo una de las gomitas del más bajo haciendo que este apartara la bolsa –Aunque hay algunos bastante buenos- sonrió ladino pensando divertido en su propio primo, definitivamente Kariya ya no era un niñito

-Pues sí, igual tienes algo de razón- admitió Yugata

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Attakai llegando con ellos, Yugata se hizo a un lado dejándole un sitio

-De los chicos nuevos- una vez el peli-negro se sentó la chica se apoyó en su hombro acomodándose

-¿Oye que crees que haces?- Attakai frunció el ceño viendo a su amiga que solo siguió acomodándose

-Eres cómodo- fue todo lo que dijo –Por cierto, ¿hay alguno que te parezca atractivo?- el de anteojos gruño

-¿Tal vez el adorable amigo de mi primo?- preguntó Kazemaru haciendo que todas las cabezas voltearan a verlo -¿Qué?-

-¿Tu primo está aquí?- el de moña asintió -¿Y quién es?- inquirió Ryuuji curioso, Kazemaru busco a Kariya con la mirada y frunció levemente el ceño

-Es aquel- lo apunto mientras trataba inútilmente de escuchar lo que hablaba -¿Qué hace con Shirou?- Midorikawa ladeo el rostro viendo en la misma dirección que su amigo

-Ah~ es lindo- una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro junto a un adorable rubor

-Son amigos tal vez- musito Attakai siendo olímpicamente ignorado por oji-avellana quien no apartaba la mirada de esos dos –Celoso- Ichirouta volteo y le enseño la lengua antes de regresar su atención a ambos chicos sacándole una divertida carcajada a Yugata, Attakai gruño y se levantó haciendo que su no tan querida amiga cayera al suelo

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- gruño desde el suelo, el peli-negro solo sonrió burlón

-A mi nada- se encogió de hombros y se fue de allí como si nada, la oji-carmín se levantó acomodando su uniforme para salir detrás de su amigo para una venganza, dejando a Ryuuji y Kazemaru observando al pequeño primo de este último.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El timbre anuncio el final de la jornada escolar y cada estudiante guardaba sus cosas con rapidez buscando salir lo antes posible del establecimiento, este no era el caso de Suwa, un introvertido chico ignorado por todos y en el raro caso de que alguien le prestara atención sería solo para jugarle alguna cruel broma, un suspiro cansado dejo los labios del peli-gris al tiempo que terminaba de guardar sus cosas, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió con paso lento, iba saliendo de la escuela cuando por ir con la mirada fija en el suelo choco con alguien considerablemente más alto que él, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada demasiado expresiva para su gusto, aquellos orbes turquesa le miraron con cierta sorpresa antes de que una sonrisa amable se dibujara en aquel masculino rostro

-L-Lo siento… no iba mirando- musito el oji-rosa bajando el rostro con un ligero carmín adornando sus mejillas pálidas

-No te preocupes- respondió quien resultó ser el nuevo maestro –A todos nos pasa- Suwa levanto la mirada al notar que el castaño no hacía ningún esfuerzo por apartarse de su camino, sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe cuando sintió la tibia mano del mayor alzando su mentón –Pero deberías levantar el rostro, tienes unos ojos muy lindos- le guiño el ojo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta un chico de cabellos melocotón que lo esperaba en la entrada, un suave suspiro abandono sus labios, sus ojos no eran lindos, no había nada de atractivo en ellos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera que llevaba y bajo el rostro nuevamente retomando su camino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Fudou miro a su castaño amigo de reojo mientras seguía adentrándose más y más en Teikoku

-Te enseñare una linda vista- Genda miro sin entender a qué se refería hasta que llegaron a uno de los patios de la enorme institución, el oji-azul miraba con genuina curiosidad a donde se dirigía su amigo –Sube- dijo apuntando un montón de cajas de madera ordenadas de tal manera que daba la impresión de una escalera, Kojirou curioso hizo lo que Akio dijo solo para que sus mejillas enrojecieran por completo, el peli-marrón sonrió ladino y se subió junto a su amigo –Lindo ¿no?- Genda asintió leve sin apartar la mirada del frente donde un grupo de lindas chicas se paseaba en poca ropa, el camarín de chicas, eso era lo que Akio quería enseñarle

-¿Qué hacen tan tarde?- pregunto en voz baja procurando no ser escuchado

-Son del club femenino de basquetball y natación- musito despacio

-¿Qué hacen?- esa tercera voz los obligo a voltear encontrándose a un muchacho con el uniforme de Teikoku, Genda y Fudou se miraron entre si antes de jalar al chico consigo y colocarlo justo en medio de ambos, el rostro del desconocido muchacho enrojeció al ver a varias de sus compañeras en poca ropa

-Mierda- musito Kojirou cuando vio a una atractiva peli-azul luciendo cada una de sus curvas sin pizca de vergüenza

-Debí quedarme más en Teikoku- murmuro Akio siendo apoyado por el oji-azul mientras el peli-negro mantenía la mirada fija en sus compañeras con las mejillas tan rojas como un par de tomates maduros, pasaron al menos media hora espiando hasta que Akio se apartó suspirando -¿Vamos por un trago?- Genda asintió de inmediato -¿Tu que dices?- preguntó mirando al chico de orbes avellanas, el muchacho pareció pensarlo antes de asentir, un par de tragos no le vendrían mal

-¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?- pregunto mientras caminaban hasta un bar cercando

-Tobaru Sawamura- musito aun algo ido, Genda sonrió como solo el sabia y le palmeo la espalda

-Bien Tobaru, yo soy Genda Kojirou y el del cabello de princesa es Fudou Akio- se ganó un fuerte golpe ante el apodo del chico asustando un poco a Tobaru

-Cállate idiota- un bufido escapo de sus labios –Démonos prisa- fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Llevamos treinta capitulos~ es increible, nunca pense que llegaría tan lejos con este fic :3 it's so beautiful, debería celebrarlo, pero bueno, no tengo mucho que decir salvo~ intentare actualizar más seguido, lo intentare, no prometo nada

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	32. No Honey

**Notas del autor** \- Privet~ intentar regularizar actualizaciones es dificil u-u pero weno lo intento, tenia este capitulo hace un tiempito pero me faltaba una escena, se nos esta metiendo el drama de a poquito, abajo más cositas, eso

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Dejá vù"_ Hatsune Miku  & Megurine Luka

 **Aclaraciones** \- Kira quiere ver arder el mundo

 **Advertencias -** AU. OC. Drama.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece asi como los Oc que aquí aparecen, Nissa, Soren y Masaki son de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 ** _Capitulo XXXI - No Honey_**

Estaba tan harto, su cuerpo ya no lo soportaba más, su mente no lo soportaba más, un largo suspiro abandono sus pálidos labios mientras el agua fría recorría su lastimado cuerpo, recordaba la promesa, la recordaba cada día al despertar, cada noche al dormirse, pero resultaba tan difícil dejar aquella única vida que conocía, esa llena de dolor e infelicidad, salió de la ducha caminando desnudo hasta su cuarto, mientras se vestía pensaba en como terminar de una maldita vez con ese círculo vicioso, la imagen de Yuuto cruzo su mente pero la desecho tan rápido como llego, no iba involucrarlo nuevamente, aquel problema era meramente suyo, tomo su bolso distraído antes de salir de su habitación esperando no encontrarse con él antes de irse a clases, no quería llegar tarde otra vez, para su fortuna logro salir de casa sin problemas.

El camino a Raimon se le hizo tan eterno mientras pensaba en cómo actuar y que decisiones tomar que no escucho como alguien lo llamaba, solo fue consiente cuando una blanca mano aferro con fuerza su antebrazo deteniéndolo a un paso de su muerte, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo parpadear mientras veía alejarse el camión que había estado a punto de atropellarlo

-Ten más cuidado- volteo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, asintió vagamente grabando aquellos ojos en su memoria, no conocía a nadie con ojos azules, pensó, nunca había visto un par de ojos azules tan hermosos -¿Estas bien?- preguntó el peli-naranja

-Si- musito en voz baja tras unos segundos, el chico lo miro algo desconfiado, Shirou sacudió su cabeza –Solo… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- le dio una corta y falsa sonrisa al chico –Gracias por lo de antes- el chico negó suavemente

-No te preocupes- le dio una suave sonrisa causando algo extraño en el cuerpo del platinado –Hasta pronto- se despidió con la mano y lo vio seguir su camino hacia el lado contrario al que se dirigía el, se le quedo viendo mientras su mente intentaba volver por completo al plano terrenal

-Las clases- musito para si antes de ver la hora solo para darse cuenta que iba tarde, soltó un suave gruñido y cruzó apresurando el paso para llegar a tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era aún algo temprano cuando Soren se levantó, con el mismo nudo en la garganta que le había quedado del día anterior cuando se encontró con Saga, cuando Saga fue a buscarlo al trabajo, cuando sus miradas chocaron volvió a sentirse como cuando estaba en la universidad y el oji-carmín lo esperaba luego de sus clases, sintió algo burbujeando en el estómago, esa sensación tan conocida lo asusto, no podía seguir sintiendo lo mismo después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto dolor, Soren suspiro y movió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y todo hubiera sido más fácil si no lo hubiera acompañado, si no hubiera entrado a ese cuarto y si nunca hubiera correspondido aquellos besos con tanta facilidad

-Soren- el rubio volteo encontrándose con Nissa que lo miraba extrañada -¿Estas bien? Llevas buen rato ahí sin hacer nada- Soren parpadeo un par de veces mientras se daba cuenta de lo que decía la peli-negra, sonrió de esa forma en la que fingía que todo estaba bien, la misma que Masaki había aprendido a imitar tan bien

-Sí, solo es el trabajo- y se escudó en esa vieja escusa que parecía siempre funcionar, Nissa asintió no del todo convencida mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno, la puerta principal sonó y ambos suspiraron, Masaki se había ido otra vez sin desayunar, dado que no podían hacer nada siguieron preparando el desayuno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fue la voz de Fudou la que lo saco de su trance, sus orbes abiertos de par en par observando algún punto lejano, con lágrimas en los bordes y la expresión de sorpresa y miedo pintada en el rostro, lo que vio no podía ser cierto, claro que no, solo… solo lo confundió con él, si, solo eso, solo una confusión, trato de convencerse de aquello mientras trataba de escuchar al oji-verde

-Ichirouta, ¿estás bien?- el de moña parpadeo un par de veces aun algo distante y asintió vagamente, Akio lo observo preocupado, estaba pálido y podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente –Vamos- murmuro tomando la muñeca del chico asegurándose de que seguía a su lado y consiente, o despierto al menos, llegaron a Raimon poco después y Kazemaru se soltó del agarre del chico subiendo apresurado las escaleras perdiéndose de la vista del castaño que solo pudo ver como desaparecía entre los demás estudiantes, llego hasta a la azotea y recién ahí se detuvo, saco su teléfono y busco el número de Suzuno marcándolo con manos temblorosas, el chico respondió con voz adormilada tras unos cuantos pitidos

-¿Kazemaru?- musito

-Dime que Edgar sigue allá- soltó con voz temblorosa, hubo un silencio que a Kazemaru se le hizo eterno

-Ahora que lo dices…- su corazón latía con fuerza, temeroso –No lo he visto hace unos días- la respiración del chico se cortó mientras sentía sus fuerzas abandonarlo –Kaze ¿Todo en orden?-

-S…Si- musito apenas cortando la llamada, deslizo su espalda hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas que se deslizaron rápidamente por sus mejillas, cubrió su rostro y soltó todo el llanto reprimido, no podía estar pasándole esto, no otra vez, soltó un sollozo queriendo creer que Edgar no estaba ahí, en la misma ciudad que él, con el mismo poder de destrozarlo que años atrás.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Era el receso del segundo periodo cuando apareció Masaki, sin su usual sudadera naranja, con sus auriculares y el cabello rojo, además de un par de perforaciones más en las orejas y en la lengua, iba caminando tranquilo por los pasillos cuando escucho una voz que le aterro completamente

-¡Masaki- volteo a ver lentamente como su dulce hermanita caminaba a paso rápido hacia él con el ceño fruncido, si había algo a lo que Masaki –y Soren- le temía más a que sus delirios era a Nissa enfadada, claro que no se comparaba a la mayor de los Nakamura que quien sabe dónde se encontraba, las féminas Nakamura tenían un carácter de temer, un estremecimiento lo recorrió y antes de que la chica lo alcanzara comenzó a correr huyendo de ella, fue un par de pasillos más adelante cuando Genda apareció en escena -¡Genda detenlo!- grito y Genda como buen novio –y a sabiendas de lo que le podría ocurrir si no hacía caso- persiguió a su cuñado

-Lo siento viejo- musito mientras lo sostenía con fuerza de la muñeca, Masaki se retorció conteniendo un gemido adolorido

-¡Masaki!- Nissa se detuvo frente a él con las manos en las caderas y el ceño profundamente fruncido, había un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas debido a la carrera y su respiración seguía algo agitada

-Está bien, no huiré, pero dile que me suelte- soltó con cierta desesperación ya sin poder contener mucho el dolor, Nissa le hizo un gesto al castaño y este lo soltó mas no se alejó mucho de ambos

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?- pregunto a modo de regaño, el ahora peli-rojo suspiro

-Fui a comprar dulces y aproveche de hacer esto- respondió apuntando su cabello, Nissa bufó y le dio un golpe en el pecho

-Avísame a la próxima, estaba muy preocupada- Masaki asintió y aprovecho que había bajado la guardia para escabullirse de ambos y esconderse en la azotea, Nissa no vio a su hermano en lo que resto del día.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kazemaru salió cabizbajo una vez acabaron las clases, le dolía la cabeza y los ojos le ardían, había pasado la mitad de la jornada oculto en la azotea, en algún momento había llegado Masaki, ambos se habían quedado en silencio, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos, lidiando con sus demonios, sus miradas se cruzaron solo una vez y el muchacho ahora peli-rojo le dedico una sonrisa cansada acompañada de unos llorosos orbes, al parecer ambos estaban igual, estuvo solo en la última clase, sentado al fondo del salón perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando salió nunca imagino lo que se encontraría

-Ichirouta- esa voz, alzo el rostro lentamente encontrándose con un par de ojos azules, ojos azules que tan bien conocía, sintió su aliento esfumarse y un par de lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

No.

-¿Q-Que…- su voz no quiso salir, solo fue espectador de Edgar acercándose a él, de Edgar sonriéndole como siempre, de Edgar y su eterna calidez, entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió aquella mano sobre su mejilla

-Te he extrañado- murmuro acercando sus rostros cada vez más ante un estático Kazemaru.

Tetsuna y Benjamín iban junto a Tetsuya cuando este se detuvo de golpe, ambos chico miraron en la dirección que lo hacia el oji-perla, observando intrigados al de moña y luego al Uchiha que tenía la mirada fija en él.

Tetsuya miraba la escena celoso, para que negarlo, le enfadaba ver a Kazemaru con alguien más, tan cerca… demasiado, sintió una punzada en el pecho y sus orbes llenarse de lágrimas.

No.

Los orbes avellana de Ichirouta se cerraron lentamente cuando sus labios finalmente se unieron, sintió la humedad de sus propias lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas siendo limpiadas por la mano tibia del mayor, algo dentro de su pecho tembló sintiendo el peso de todo aquel amor reprimido por años presionando, derrumbándose sobre él y rodeo el cuello de Edgar con sus brazos acercándolo más a él, profundizando el beso, entregándole todo una vez más, un suspiro dejo sus labios cuando aquellos brazos lo acercaron más a él, juntando sus cuerpos, llenando a Ichirouta de una calidez abrumadora, dolorosa, aquella que su terco corazón seguía anhelando.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** chan chan chaaan~ ¿que pasara? posiblemente Kaze se nos muera de amor y tal vez Tetsuya igual, tengo varias ideas para el siguiente capitulo, prometo que será un dramón, en el siguiente espero meter más a los Oc nuevos :3 no se que más decir así que YOLO

 **En el siguiente capitulo** \- El cielo y el infierno se disputan por ti, ¿cual escogeras?

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

Publicado en...

F

A

N

F

I

C

T

I

O

N

.

N

E

T


End file.
